From Out and Beyond
by MysteriousWitch64
Summary: AU: Dumbledore assigns Hermione to take care of a mysterious necklace that has been locked up in Azkaban for centuries. Little does she know it, there is a living thing within the necklace that is about to awaken from one fateful wish, that will change her forever. Starts from OotP - HBP. *A LOT OF ROMIONE* *SMALL DOSE OF DRINNY* -MY USER USED TO BE THATWITCH64-
1. The Wish

**IMPORTANT A/N: I was planning on releasing this story on June 29, 2016 but things change. To (hopefully) understand what the hell is going on, read chapter 1 and 2. I'll put songs on each chapter that I think will suit the chapter's tone. I will not abandon RWC! Let's get this chapter started!**

 **Feedback is always appreciated! :D**

 **Disclaimer:** The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and any of these characters used in this chapter, expect for Hermione's owl. I made it up! :P

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\\\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ~ The Wish**

 _"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,_

 _Are like shooting star?_

 _I could really use a wish right now,_

 _Wish right now.."_

Airplanes - B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she her legs could, to Dumbledore's office. Not so long ago, Professor McGonagall told her to go to Dumbledore's office, after The Beginning of the Year Feast, sharp. She was to be assignment a significant assignment from the Headmaster, himself. Hermione was excited and anxious. At the distance of the halls, she saw heavy polished oak doors, leading to the office of Dumbledore. Hermione took a more calmer demeanor and cleared her throat. She said in a whisper, "Incendio.."

She entered the mystical room known at Dumbledore's office. Hermione had never been in his office before, so Hermione's curiosity was ignited. The doors closed behind her without noticed, and it made Hermione jump a bit. She resumed back to looking around the office. There were weird knick knacks and jars of muggle and wizard sweets at one table. There was a huge telescope, as well. What really caught Hermione's eyes that twinkled with curiosity, was that the walls were pretty much made of shelves full of variety of books. She gawked over the display of books that are yet to be read by her.

"Brilliant, isn't it? This office of mine. I'd be glad to loan you books for your needs," She jumped at the voice that came from the wise elder, Dumbledore. His cerulean eyes and crescent moon shapes eye glasses twinkled with knowledge under the moonlight.

"I assume Professor McGonagall has sent you here, am I correct?" He asked her.

"Yes.." She replied, trying not to look like a nervous wreck. He cleared his throat, and he sat on his chair.

"Miss Granger, I've heard so much about you. Your teachers have told me all about you and your abilities. That is why I've called upon you here for this important assignment. I trust you. Are you willing to take it?" He asked the bushy haired brunette.

"Of course," She said with a nervous smile. He nodded and took out a dull looking small box.

"The thing in this box contains powerful magic. The Aurors found this particular item near the Black Lake. From the tales I was told, this object could do anything. Then again, I'm not sure." He paused and continued on, "I've decided to give it to you to research and watch over it for now on. You need a break from reading those books." Dumbledore used his wand to eliminate the series of locking charms.

The box revealed a necklace with a black oval shaped gem made out of glass. The strings were made out of mini little chains.

"Your assignment is to wear the necklace and report about it. Are you still willing to take it?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione was having second thoughts on accepting the assignment. After the information Dumbledore told her about the necklace, she felt more wary than expected. The necklace had a possibility of being a potential threat to her in some way. Then again, it was now or never, wasn't it? She hesitated in accepting the assignment, but finally came to a conclusion.

"I'm willing to take the assignment." She said in a firm and confident voice, forcing all her Gryffindor courage to say those simple words

"Excellent.." His eyes sparkled with a hint of his gratitude to Hermione. He gave the necklace to Hermione, and she wore it.

Hermione waved a goodbye to Dumbledore, ready to go back to the Gryffindor Commons to study her notes, until,

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall would like you to report to her office at once." She turned around and saw the voice had obviously came from Dumbledore. She nodded her head and in response and briskly went off to Professor McGonagall's office.

\\\FoaB/

"There you are Miss Granger! We have much to discuss." The stern Professor McGonagall said, as Hermione walked in her office which was kinds the same as Dumbledore's.

"Since you have accepted to assignment, I have planned a private room for you and only you. Dumbledore said so." She announced.

Hermione smiled with glee. She felt like she was already being treated like Head Girl more than a prefect. When Hermione got the letter and badge of being prefect, she started to hyperventilate in front of her parents. They thought she was going to faint, but the both of them shunned that thought, as she jumped for joy.

Happy memories like those came rarely for Hermione.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room." Came Professor McGonagall's voice, to snap Hermione back to reality.

The two of them went near the entrance of the Gryffindor entrance to see the Fat Lady awaiting for them to approach to her.

"A pleasure to see the both of you." The Fat Lady greeted them. Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"Make a password, any password. As long as you can remember unlike Mister Longbottom." McGonagall stated. Hermione fought the urge to snigger at the reference of what happened in her 3rd year.

"Alstroemeria," said Hermione, stating her favorite type of flower. The portrait opened to a dim lighted room, obviously needing the light source to be replenished.

"These privileges does not mean you can skip your classes or such. You have this opportunity so, use it wisely." She said to Hermione in her recognizable stern voice. "I'll be seeing you soon then, Miss Granger. I give to you all my gratification, for accepting this significant assignment." With that, Professor McGonagall disappeared within the empty halls of the castle.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the room. She saw the dying flame burst ever so slowly to illuminate the squared shaped room, as Hermione entered the room. The portrait closed behind her, as well. She saw all her belonging placed near her bed and all her textbooks neatly piled up on her oak wood study desk which was near her queen sized bed. There was a window right across her bed, that was blocked by the red curtains.

Her carpets had lavish designs on them which she thought made the bedroom more elegant. There was a door that seemed to be lead to the bathroom.

Hermione took a good wiff of the room and it smelled so welcoming. _No more Lavender and Parvati! I don't have to hear them gossiping like Rita Skeeter or having to try and survive their beauty tutorials,_ she thought to herself as a small smile formed on her face.

She dressed out of her uniform and went to wear a pair of pajamas, she was getting ready for bed.

She layed on her bed and drifted to sleep, excited for what tomorrow might hold.

\\\FoaB/

Hermione woke up early like usual and went down to eat breakfast. She went to the Great Hall and sat down to eat her cereal with milk. It was a basic muggle breakfast that Hermione never got tired of waking up to.

After a few minutes, more students went to eat breakfast. Hermione looked around for Ginny. Ginny was technically Hermione's only friend..? Well, Hermione wasn't sure if Ginny was actually her friend. She always hung out with her boyfriend, Michael Corner and other Gryffindor girls from her year she barely recognized. Then again, they sometimes engage in conversation, when Ginny wasn't caught up with something to do.

Just the thought of it made Hermione remember that she didn't have friends. Ever since her first year, everyone labeled her as a "know-it-all." Hermione always found it offensive but hid her true emotions from the insults. After contemplating about her friendship status, the feast was over and she headed to Transfiguration.

\\\FoaB/

After Transfigurations was lunch. She went searching around for Ginny, but never saw her. She sighed and took out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. She flipped through the pages and began reading.

"Did you see how was Granger today? Did she keep on answering the questions Professor McGonagall asked to the class, like always?" A Ravenclaw asked her Slytherin friend.

"Duh! No wonder why she hasn't got any friends. She's a know-it-all bitch." The Slytherin snorted. The both of them laughed, not realizing Hermione was there to hear it all.

 _Don't cry! I can't cry again,_ she scolded herself. Hermione stood up from her seat and headed her way to lunch. She sat alone at a table. She went to eat peas and some mashed potatoes, carelessly. She wasn't very hungry, after the insult she heard.

" _She's a know-it-all bitch."_

Hermione briefly sniffed and wiped away any incoming tears that threatened to fall. She bit her bottom wobbling lip and continued on eating. She looked around the tables to see groups made up as friends, laughing and chatting away as if Voldemort didn't exist. Hell, even Neville had friends which made Hermione envious and genuinely perplexed.

Neville was talking with Harry Potter. Hermione still couldn't believe THE Harry Potter was here. She only talked with Harry briefly, until Neville or anyone else turned to him for a conversation, leaving Hermione lonely again. Hermione's eyes then turned to see Ginny and the Patil twins talking with each other. Hermione's face fell at the sight. _Ginny's lucky. She always has those two around,_ Hermione said to herself.

She looked down and held the jewel from the necklace to inspect it. She looked at it with intent and sighed. _What purpose do you serve,_ she asked it to herself. Hermione finished eating her food and went off to her next class.

\\\FoaB/

Hermione was exhausted. She finally finished all of her classes and she was on her way to the Gryffindor Tower. Her hair was still bushy but messy at the same time and her folded sleeves were both uneven somehow. It was long before Hermione was there at the Gryffindor Tower because she had to deliver a batch full of potions to Professor Snape's office.

She sighed, _Hopefully, Malfoy isn't gonna be there._ Her high hopes were soon to be deflated. She saw a sneering Pansy Parkinson along with Malfoy.

"Lonely Granger! Nice to see you up and about. I thought you would've died by the lack of sociability to our society. Then again, you are a Mudblood." Hermione bit her lower lip trying to ignore Pansy's insult.

"Nice one, Pansy!" Malfoy commented as he chuckled.

"Pfft, you think such an ignorant insult like your's can affect me?" Hermione retorted. Pansy grinned.

"Tell me, how many friends have you made these past 5 years?" Pansy asked her a mocking question. Hermione remained silent, as she tried not to cry.

"Exactly! None!" Pansy remarked. Hermione blushed and her vision became blurry as tears filled her eyes. She didn't even recognized that a group of Slytherins were there, laughing their pathetic arses off.

"No one ever needed you in this school, you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy said getting the last insult. Hermione ran away to her room sobbing out her password to the Fat Lady.

\\\FoaB/

Hermione sat on her couch crying. She hugged her knees sobbing and whimpering incoherent mumbles. Her whole body started to fidget, as her whimpers became more lively.

 _This is so unfair. I don't deserve this,_ she inwardly sobbed to herself. _I just want a friend. A true a friend for once._

She sniffed and wiped away her tears. When she was in her first year, she thought she would start from scratch, knowing that she didn't make any friends back in the muggle world. She thought attending Hogwarts would help her fit in unlike the muggle world, but is only deteriorated as years went by. Depressing thoughts pondered on Hermione's back, bugging her to do this or to do that in order to end her life.

Hermione let out a loud sob. She vigorously tried wiping the incoming tears from her bloodshot chocolate brown eyes, only to be provided with more hopeless tears.

"I wish I had a true friend." She said out loud to let out, wanting to let out all her her stress and desire. She cried even more.

Then, she heard a _CRACK!_

Hermione grabbed out her wand in an instant, while wiping around the reaming visible tears. She scanned the decent sized squared bedroom, looking for the source.

 _CRACK!_

Hermione looked around, becoming more wary and worried. _How could someone or something break into my room,_ she questioned to herself, panicking. Hermione cleared all her thoughts and closed her eyes, focusing on using her hearing sense.

 _CRACK!_

Hermione opened her eyes and it landed on the necklace. The glass shaped oval gem was cracking! Hermione started panicking, even more, that she thought she would've gotten a nosebleed or even faint. She didn't know what to do for once in her lifetime! Dumbledore never told her that _this_ would happened.

" _Reparo!_ " She said and pointed her wand at the crumbling object. It did little to nothing. The next thing she knew it, a black colored wisp came from the broken glass that was containing it from release. Hermione's eyes were wide open at what the necklace was containing for all of those centuries. She tried scooting back, without realizing she was already leaning against her couch.

The wisp started to form a humanoid shaped figure. Hermione had her wand at the ready, ready to fire spells at the potential threat. Right now, Hermione was pissed off at Dumbledore for not telling her that this would happen but at the same time, wary about the unknown. She took off her necklace, making it fall on the ground.

The wisp started to swirl around the wisp of a potential human it was trying to form. Hermione closed her eyes, as she tried to calm down. _There's mysterious magic that is probably, going to kill me,_ she thought to herself, as she started to unconsciously hyperventilated. Soon all her sadness was replaced with fear. _Why was I even placed in Gryffindor,_ she asked herself.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a floating human body. It dropped on the carpet. Hermione jumped and observed the body. She carefully stood up and sat on her knees looking over the body. She mumbled the levitation spell and placed the body on her couch for further inspection.

Luckily, the body wasn't naked, thank Merlin! The thing was lanky, but it had a nice built. It was definitely abnormally tall, like about 6'3". The body was slim and pale, as well. What really caught Hermione's attention was that the body had shaggy red hair and freckles. The body was obviously a boy who seemed to be the same age as her.

Without hesitation, she took out a piece of parchment paper and wrote to Dumbledore, quickly. She gave it to her owl, Nightingale.

"Please be quick, I trust you." She said to the owl, and it flew off to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione turned around to face the body lying unconscious. _Calm down, Hermione,_ she scolded herself, as her heart started to thump in a rapid pace. She went up to the body and looked upon it.

She started to feel comfort, all of a sudden. Hermione took a step away from the boy, perplexed by her sudden wave of kf emotion, and she went to sit on her bed waiting for Dumbledore's response. She almost fell asleep until, she heard Nightingale hooting.

Hermione stood up and grabbed the letter from the owl. She opened it and read it to herself.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I honestly didn't know the necklace would form a human. Whatever you do, stay non hostile to the creature. It's better making a friend, than making an enemy. You are excused from lessons tomorrow. Keep the human from the necklace company at all times. I'll have somebody deliver stuff to you for your assignment. It'll be located near the the portrait._

 _I expect to see your reports about the assignment at hand._

\- Albus Dumbledore

Hermione sighed and laid on her bed exhausted. _I can't miss my classes,_ Hermione panicked. She stole a glance at the stranger in her room. _It's all that things fault,_ she scowled at the laying body on _her_ couch.

She covered herself in her blanket, drifting off to sleep, as the fire died down.


	2. Lost

**Feedback is always appreciated! I'd like to hear your opinions about the story and everything!**

 **Disclaimer:** The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and any of these characters used in this chapter. I own the plot though! :D

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\\\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ~ Lost**

" _He came to me with the sweetest smile,  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile,_

 _He said,'Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely.'"_

 _Lost Boy - Ruth B._

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to reveal the world her brown eyes. She sighed and slowly sat up from her bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Hermione started to look around her room, and it landed on her couch. There was nothing there, but pillows.

 _I feel like someone was there,_ she absently thought. She squinted her eyes at the couch, with intent. _Didn't the human from the necklace sleep there, unconsciously yesterday,_ she came to a realization. Her eyes started to dart around her room, in search for it.

 _Where is it,_ she said to herself. Before she could turn her head to her right side, she heard footsteps. She tried grabbing for her wand, but it wasn't on her bed. The footsteps were coming closer. Hermione bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a solution, as she panicked.

"S-show yourself!" She shouted out. There was no response. The footsteps stopped all of a sudden.

"Show yourself, coward!" She cried. The footsteps were back and they were closer than ever. Hermione closed her eyes expecting the worst. _This is it Hermione. You didn't make a single friend here and in the muggle world. Geez, I'm so pathetic,_ she said her final goodbyes to herself. She heard the person breathing, indicating it was on her bed.

She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were a person's blue orbs, staring at her curiously. Hermione jumped and grabbed a pillow to use it as a shield. She covered her face from it, scared that a stranger was on her bed. She summoned all of her Gryffindor courage and slowly took a peek to see the stranger.

 _It's that boy from the necklace,_ she said to herself. His red shaggy hair had some hair sticking out. He had icy blue eyes that reminded her of glistening ice cubes in the summer sun. He was pale, making his freckles on his upper cheeks stand out.

The boy tilted his head to the left, looking at Hermione with curiosity. His eyes pierced through Hermione's. He looked at Hermione's hands and grabbed them. He straightened out his long fingers and her small fingers to connect them. Hermione looked up at the boy who looked at their hands as they intertwined. Hermione blushed by the action the mysterious boy did to her.

"Those are hands." Hermione managed to say to the boy. He retreated his hand back and inspected it. He wiggled them it around, along with his other hand. He looked back at Hermione and smiled. Hermione awkwardly smiled back.

"Are you a human or not?" Hermione questioned him. He looked at her confused.

"Can you understand me? If so, nod your head 2 times." She said to the boy. He nodded his head 2 times. Hermione's eyes widened in amazement. Amused, she asked the boy another question.

"Can you talk?" She question. In response he nodded his head for _no._ Hermione sighed in disappointment.

"Do you know how to write?" She said early. Again, he nodded his head for _no. Face it, he's useless,_ she declared to herself. The boy started to look at Hermione with intent. He touched her nose and his nose.

"That's a nose. It helps up smell." The boy sniffed and sniffed. He wrinkled his nose and went to play with his fingers. He looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. He started to touch her hair.

"That's my hair.. I know, it's ugly, isn't it?" Hermione shrugged. The boy nodded his head for _no._ He started to touch his shaggy red flaming hair. The boy stood up from the bed, trying to walk over to the windows, but clumsily fell, as he walked towards his destination.

Hermione jumped from her bed to help him get up. _He doesn't even know how to walk, for crying out loud,_ Hermione sighed. He smiled at Hermione giving her a silent _thank you._ She smiled back in response.

 _Whatever you do, stay non hostile to the creature,_ she recited the words Dumbledore told her on the letter.

"Do you want me to teach you how to walk?" Hermione questioned him. He nodded his head with excitement. Hermione grabbed his hand and instructed him with detail on how to walk. As she instructed him, the boy looked at her with wonder.

After 15 minutes, he finally mastered the skill of walking. The boy went over to look over the grounds of Hogwarts. His icy blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, as he looked around the grounds. Hermione chuckled softly at how he viewed the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Stay here, I need to get something. I promise I'll be really quick." She said to the boy, and he nodded his head to her, as his eyes were still gazing over the grounds. Hermione went down the stairs to see a box in the dark corner of the Commons. She picked it up and headed back to her room.

\\\FoaB/

When she arrived, she saw the boy sleeping on the couch. She sighed at the sight of the strange boy. Hermione placed the box on her study desk and began to open it. In the box, there were clothes. What caught her eye was a Gryffindor robe and the recognizable gold and red color of a tie. She saw an envelope and opened it.

 _He will be attending classes on the upcoming Monday and so forth on. Keep an eye on him. Here is his schedule and the map of Hogwarts, for him. There are clothes for him, as well._

 _Best wishes._

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione took out the robe and tie. She set it aside near the couch where he laid, peacefully. She looked at the boy's face. It gave her a feeling of comfort, for some reason. His freckles that were on top of his cheeks, made Hermione think of them as a game of connect the dots to make an astrology out of the freckles. Before she went cover the boy with a blanket, her stomach growled.

 _Great, I almost forgot about breakfast,_ she facepalmed. She went to go look in the box to see a pair of bacon sandwiches, freshly cooked from the kitchens. Hermione smiled and got the sandwiches out. She sat near the laying boy, as she settled the sandwiches on the mini table in front of the couch.

"Wake up." She nudged the boy into waking up. He awoke from his sleep, and he sat up to see the bacon sandwich in front of him. He hesitantly picked up the delectable food. The boy looked and smelt the food, as curiosity ignited in his icy blue eyes. He looked up at Hermione and titled his head.

"That's food. You eat it so you don't starve yourself to death." Hermione said to the curious boy. His mouth gaped a little in amusement. When he was about to eat the sandwich, he eyed Hermione to get an visual elaboration on how to eat.

Hermione picked up the sandwich and bit down on it, making a satisfying crunch. Hermione munched it up. Hermione noticed the boy was looking at her, every move. He picked it up and repeated the same exact movement Hermione did. After one bite of the sandwich, he gobbled down the whole sandwich in one go. The bushy haired brunette flinched in disgust.

 _I'll teach him on table manners, later,_ she made a mental note to herself. The boy smiled up at Hermione, thanking her for the splendid food he was offered. Hermione smiled back.

 _He's not that bad,_ she said, still smiling.


	3. Turning Over a New Leaf

**A/N: Thanks to JeanAndBilius, morring star, Robbie1979, HaloMC, Bon, JoorayssicPark, Bon and the mysterious Guest for leaving a review! :D**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters in this chapters, expect for the plot and the made-up character I made!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 **Chapter 3 ~ Turning Over a New Leaf**

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

Count On Me - Bruno Mars

* * *

"Hoot!" Hermione turned to her window to see an owl arrive. She opened the window and took the 3 letters from the owl.

"Thank you," Hermione said to the owl with a smile. The owl simply bowed and flew off. Hermione closed the window and went back to sit down near the boy with flaming red hair. She read the title of the letters and squealed with joy.

"Look! Assignments! Thank Merlin! I thought I would miss something and fail on it," Hermione said to the boy with glee. Perplexed, the boy looked at Hermione with curiosity, as Hermione showed him her assignments. He shook his head, not wanting to see it anymore. Hermione's left brow went up, surprised.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked him. He took one of the assignments and showed her all the words on the single parchment paper, and he pretending to faint at the sight of it.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy. He started to look over the words, his brows furrowed, lips thinned and posture straight. He opened his mouth but nothing came from the mouth. Only just a breath.

"You want to learn how to speak?" Hermione asked him. He shook his head, excited.

"Alright, let's start with the basics," Hermione briefly paused her instructions to take a deep breathe. "Let's started with greetings." She cleared her throat.

"Hell-oh," she sounded out the words to him. He nodded his head and licked his dry lips.

"Heeeh," he croaked out. Hermione smiled at his progress. She said it again, "Hell-oh."

"Heroh," he tried to speak. Hermione was about to repeat the greeting, but the boy was distracted to the events outside. He looked away from Hermione to the window to see a big and tall man with a big ol' beard talking to students. Hermione looked out the window, as well.

"Lucky.. They get to learn about Flobberworms. Mind you they're gross and slimy, but they're actually pretty nice if you respect them with proper care," Hermione said, as if she recited her words from a book word per word. The boy pushed his face on the glass to watch the lesson with intent. Hermione smiled at how interested he really was.

 _Finally, someone who thinks Flobberworms are interesting. Unlike the majority who think of them as barmy creatures,_ Hermione thought to herself, as a smile crept along her face. The flaming red haired boy turned his head a little, just enough to see the human smiling.

Just at the sight of it made the boy feel something he couldn't correspond to. What was this feeling he was experiencing? Why was he experiencing it? Is she the cause? Soon, his mind was in a whirlwind of questions that were yet to be answered. He was brought back to reality from the human who shook his hand to gain his attention. He looked up to see the girl bit smiling anymore. He frowned a bit from the sight.

The boy gently pinched her cheeks and tried forming the smile again.

 _What is he doing,_ she asked herself, confused by his sudden action. She looked at the concentrated expression of the boy. His rough but soft hands kept on squishing her face, as if he was trying to form a smile off of her from the motion he was doing to her face. Hermione softly chuckled at the conclusion she made, making her smile at how cute the boy's curiosity really was.

The boy's eyes widened at the warm sight. He placed his fingertips on the upward curve that was formed on her face. The feeling made Hermione a little more relaxed than usual. She found it strange that a bizarre boy who came from a necklace with a mysterious origin made her feel comfortable. She felt safe with him.

It was almost as if she would consider him as a friend.

Before Hermione could continue on her thought of having her very first friend ever in her whole sadistic life involving having friend (other than her parents), the boy shined with ever bursting glee, and Hermione grabbed onto Hermione's hand gently and tugged her to her bed. He started to jump up and down, playfully. Hermione looked at him confused. He signalled her to jump along with him. She hesitantly stood up and started to lazily jump, as the boy jumped and jumped with excitement.

 _He's acting as if he's a 5 year old on a sugar rush,_ Hermione thought making her look like a pessimist. The boy grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and forced her to jump along with him. Every jump contributed to Hermione's uneasiness. She remembered feeling this dizzy like those spinning teapots in an amusement park, when people in her class would skip around her, taunting and teasing her. The dreaded memory finally made her want to stop everything that was happening.

"S-stop," she said, as she gagged a bit. Her plea was nothing but a slur to the careless boy. Hermione let go of the boy's hand and started to lose her balance. She fell off the bed, awaiting to hit the ground with a painful groan, but her expectation did not come true. As she was about to hit the ground, she was floating in mid-air. She gasped from her amusement.

 _H-how in Merlin's name did that happen,_ she hesitantly thought to herself. She slowly looked up to see the boy looking straight at her, as his icy blue orbs pierced through her delicates chocolate brown orbs. He slowly placed Hermione down on the carpet in one piece. She laid there, shocked by the wandless magic he performed in front of her very eyes.

The boy sat on her bed, exhausted, still looking at Hermione's shocked yet amused face. Curious struck upon Hermione, as she slowly stood up to approach the boy.

"H-how did you do wandless magic? That's very advanced magic!" Hermione exclaimed at the boy. He just stared at her in response. Hermione went up to the boy and sat next to him trying to recover from her dizziness. Hermione was beginning to mumble incoherently from the dizziness she was experiencing. His tall body towered over Hermione, making him have an advantage to see the expression she was showing. He lightly poked Hermione, making her jump a bit, but he still caught her attention. She looked at him, to see him trying to mumbled out the words she didn't really expect from the free careless boy.

"S-soyree," he croaked out to her. Hermione forced a warm smile on her face at him.

"It's all right. I know you didn't mean to harm me in any way, but you have to be careful next time," Hermione assured him. He simply nodded his head in understanding to what she said to him.

After the rift of awkward silence, Hermione went straight to doing her assignments from her professors. She vigorously wrote down the answers on a parchment paper. The boy looked over her to see what all the ruckus was about. He looked over the textbook for the book that read the title, _Hogwarts: A History_. He carelessly flipped through the pages of the thick and heavy book, until he spotted something that caught his crystal blue orbs.

 _Willard Lonnie (30 October 1770 - 30 October 1795) was known for his academic achievements. Graduated with the most O.W.L.'s and the highest N.E.W.T.'s score in his year. Right after he graduated from Hogwarts. He worked for The Ministry of Magic at the Improper Use of Magic Office. He was the assistant for the current head of the office, Jule Diamonds._

 _On 30 October 1795, he was found violently murdered in his household. From further investigation of the damage from his body, he was thrown at the wall at an impossible speed, making a gruesome sight to all. Investigators say that he was missing all of his fingers. It seemed to be bitten because of the bite marks found in a piece of skin._

 _It came to a conclusion that the person who did it was a cannibal and was mentally ill. Still to this day, the case has been nothing but a cold case. Everyone most likely gave up having it been a mystery for over a century._

His brows burrowed, after he read the passage. It sounded so familiar to him. Hermione noticed the boy staring at the single page for quite a while, so she went over to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, you're reading about Willard Lonnie? Poor man, no one has brought justice to his case for over a century. It's obviously a strange way for him to end like that," Hermione said to him.

"I'll go get us our lunch, I saw a box of cookies in the package," Hermione went off to get their lunch. The boy took a last look at the page, to see a section he hadn't seen yet.

It was the image of the man.

He was your normal average good looking bloke, but his nose was fairly big, same goes for his pair of ears. By the looks of his outfit, he seemed wealthy. The thing that made the picture disturbing was his hollow expression and the unhealthy pale he was showing off.

The boy suddenly felt his head starting to hurt like a meteor fell on him. He immediately shut the book with a loud _THUMP!_ He threw th book across the room, making another loud _THUMP!_

Hermione turned around quickly, and she saw the boy breathing in an erratic pace. She saw that he threw the book across the room, as well. Without hesitation, Hermione went over to him with the box if cookies.

"Are you alright?" She questioned him. He shook his head, trying to shun the memory that tried to came to him. He put in a reassuring smile, and grabbed the a coolie from the opened box of it. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright, if you act so," Hermione mumbled and took a bite on a sugar cookie and went back to work.

\FoaB/

Night fell upon the magical land. Hermione yawned out in exhaustion, after finished her work. She looked up to see the boy looking out the window. She caught his curious eyes shimmering because of the big shining pearl outside. Hermione smiled and went to sit next to to the boy, as he stared off into the mythical night sky.

She looked up to see how beautiful the night actually was. She never really took the time to admire the night like the peculiar boy, until now that is. She always thought the night just signalled for all that the day is done and over. Before Hermione could dance along her thoughts, the boy lightly nudged on her shoulder. She turned to him, paying all of her attention to him.

He stood up, and he pointed at the moon, awaiting for an answer.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moon," she said to the boy. He nodded his head in agreement. The boy sat back down to her. Hermione turned to see the wonder fulfilling in those crystal blue orbs. She felt weird at the sight of him. It was almost like she could spill all her secrets at this one person.

What was this feeling? Why was she feeling like this? Was he the source of her perplexion? Hermione bit her bottom lip, frustrated that she couldn't answer her own complicated questions that were buzzing around her head. She started to calm down a bit, reassuring herself that everything will be all right. Hermione thought of a list on how she felt around the boy.

 _He makes me feel happy, comfortable, weird and loved,_ Hermione thought to herself as a faint shade of pink was in her cheeks.

This was the moment. This was what she had less expected in her whole entire life. Hermione Granger was going to ask him to be her friend. She was having a potential friend!

The adrenaline was pumping throughout her whole body. She tried to keep her hands from fidgeting a bit, especially her whole body. She took a deep breath, ready for what seemed to be the most important question in her whole life.

"Will you be my friend?" She confidently asked to boy. He slowly turned his head to face her nervous figure. His eyes slightly widened by the question. The boy touched her soft untamed mass of curly hair, gently, scared he might ruin the moment.

He nodded his head, smiling broadly. Shocked, Hermione's mouth was gaped. Hermione felt as if though she could just shout from the top of lungs at the world declaring she finally had a friend.

This boy was her first friend, she ever had.

Hermione didn't know what to say but those two sincere words, "Thank you!"

The bushy haired brunette was curled up in her bed, peacefully snoring the night away, until she heard a mumble.

"Hermione.."

She decided to ignore it. Only thinking she was still dreaming.

"Hermione.." The mumbled came again. She stubbornly sat up on her elbows to find the only sources that could name that mumble.

"Hermione.." The boy mumbled in his sleep. She could see him smiling, as he breathed her name out.

She smiled at the sight, and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chocolate Frogs Are More Than Just Sweet

**A/N: I made a minor mistake at the letter from Chapter 2 so I changed it. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, banzi and the mysterious Guest for the feedback! I didn't realize I made this chapter a little too lengthy, but that's all right. I just got lost in typing this chapter up! Also, if you're following my other story, Ron Weasley and the Curse, I'll be posting a new chapter by Tuesday! :D**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer:** Queen J.K. Rowling owns any of these characters included in this chapter! All rights go to her, not me!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 ~ Chocolate Frogs Are More Than Just Sweets_**

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

You Are My Sunshine - Johnny Cash

* * *

The bushy haired brunette slept peacefully. Her bushy hair was all over the place, almost as if it were her second pillow. She snored quietly, unlike the boy with red flaming who snored as loud as an earthquake, which surprisingly helped Hermione sleep. It was like his snore was a lullaby to Hermione.

Soon, her peaceful sleep was interrupted by the feeling of the bed weighing in. She felt a warm hand on her left cheek and in an instant, she opened her eyes.

Hermione cried out, terrified to see the boy with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes that were ignited by his curiosity on top of her. Hermione instinctively pushed him off her, making the boy fall against the bedpost at the end of her queen sized bed.

Hermione sat up, rather quickly to face the boy who sat there shocked by her action. Did she not want to be friends anymore? She took a breather, and she finally started to scold the boy.

"If you do that every again, I swear I'll make you sleep on the floor!" She scolded him. Confused, the boy looked at her in silence.

She took a breather and began explaining his action, "What you did was unacceptable. I thought you were going to do something I wouldn't much appreciate!"

The boy put on a pouting face and had his head hung low. His posture slumped and eyes hid in his fringe. Hermione sighed and took his hand.

"If you're wondering, we're still friends. At least that's what I hope," she shrugged. The boy looked up at her with a smile. Hermione smiled back in response. She yawned out and rubbed her eyes. She heard an owl hooting to the open window of the room. She grabbed the letter from the owl and read the letter.

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _You have my consent to go to Diagon Alley along with the boy today. You must come back till 4 in the afternoon. Please take this as a privilege for having another exempt yet again. You will indeed resume back to your normal schedule if the boy tomorrow. I give you a bag of galleons that are more than enough to buy of these following items that are attached to this letter. After you have ate, please report to my office._

 _Good luck._

 _From_

 _Professor A. Dumbledore_

"Alright, let's get ready to head to the Great Hall," Hermione jumped out of her bed unenthusiastically. She didn't want to face the world again and eventually get hurt by Malfoy and Pansy again. Then again, she had the boy. She sighed sadly and went to the bathroom to dress up.

She wore a plain periwinkle shirt and navy blue jeans. She tried taming her bushy hair but unsurprisingly failed. She placed her bang at one side and placed a bobby pin so it wouldn't get in the way. She exited the bathroom to see the boy looking at her, as if he were awestruck. Hermione, however, didn't notice for she was focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She said in a firm tone. He slowly but surely grabbed a plain orange shirt and baggy looking jeans, and he went in the bathroom. Hermione looked at the time to see he came out 20 minutes later. She breathed out in frustration.

"Come, follow me," she instructed the boy. They went out the portrait and the boy's eyes widened in surprise. There were moving stairs and what seemed to be millions of portraits surrounding the room. He followed Hermione down the stairs to the halls, as he looked everywhere. Hermione smiled at the awestruck face of the boy.

 _I remember being interested in exploring here for the first time. It was nothing like how the books gave a thorough description of the place of thing,_ Hermione said to herself. Finally they arrived at the Great Hall where there wasn't many people yet. The table and seats on the Gryffindor table were deserted. Hermione sat where she usual sat alone which was the front of the table. The boy's eyes wandered around; his eyes landed on the candles that floated in the air above from their reach. His eyes then, landed upon the professors who sat there, waiting for the food to arrive.

Ron nudged on Hermione's shoulders. She turned to see him looking at the professors who sat there.

"Oh those are the professors. Each one of them teach a subject like Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and more. Mind you, two of them are foul," Hermione said. "Professor Snape, the one who teaches Potions is strict and praises his house, the Slytherins, which is what he is the head of. He's honestly been a nightmare ever since, well forever. The other one is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge," Hermione said the DADA's teacher in disgust. "She's a wicked witch. That's for sure," Hermione said trying not to talk out the profanities she would use to describe Umbridge.

After a few minutes of talking about each professor, more students started to come in. Hermione looked over the boy's shoulders to see Ginny talking with Luna Lovegood? Hermione's brows were knotted in confusion. Why was Ginny hanging out with the weird Luna Lovegood. Well, she's part of the so called _Golden Trio_ along with Harry Potter (obviously) and Neville Longbottom. They're respected by the majority of the school because of the many times they literally saved the Wizarding world again and again.

Since Voldemort's resurrection, Hermione took cauntious of who to trust. She thought that if she managed to make friends, they would just betray her.

Hermione looked over to the boy who sat there looking at the students coming in. He was looking straight at Harry and Neville. He squinted his eyes at Harry, observing him for some odd reason. Hermione was about to have the boy snap out of his thoughts, until Dumbledore interrupted them.

"Attention!" Came his loud voice that echoed against the ancient walls of the Great Hall. "May the feast begin!" With the snap of his fingers, the plates full of delectable food came floating in on the middle of the long tables from the kitchens where the elves worked their arses off. The boy's eyes widened at the food that appeared right in front of him. He immediately grabbed one of everything to eat. Without table manners, he dove right into the food. Hermione could feel eyes looking at him and herself. She nude ged the boy to see his face full of jam and crumbs around his mouth.

"Table manners, remember?" Hermione scolded him. He seemed to get the message and started to wipe away the mess on his face.

"Soyree, Hermione," he said and hung his head low. Hermione sighed, "It's alright. Just remember we're here at the public, where other people can see us." He nodded his head and went back to eating.

Hermione resumed back to eating her cereal and butter toast. She stole a few glances to see the boy eating an orange with the peel on. He spat it out in disgust, making a scowl in the progress. Hermione sighed purposely.

"That's not how you eat an orange," Hermione pointed out. He looked up at her, perplexed. "See? You're suppose to peel the orange, and then eat it." Hermione started to peel half of the orange and gave it back to the boy, "Here, you try it." He looked at the half peeled orange and tried to repeat the exact action Hermione did. He eventually peeled it off with ease, and was rewarded by a juicy surprise.

Hermione smiled at the achievement. "Good job," she praised the boy. He smiled back in response.

\FoaB/

Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office along with the boy by her side. She stood at an acceptable posture, as the boy was standing behind her. She looked to see a wary expression on the boy.

"What's wrong?" She asked him with intent. He looked down at her; he looked straight forward to a mythical bird that was perched near the desk of Dumbledore's. His eyes shined with brilliancy. His stunning red and gold feathers glowed in the poorly lit room which the light source was the sun. He spotted the two teenaged and squeaked out.

"I-I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. "That's a phoenix!"

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted her moment of happiness. Hermione froze on the spot, quickly arranging herself to look more presentable. She cleared her throat as if nothing happened.

Dumbledore chuckled by her sudden demeanor. "No need to be ashamed of," Dumbledore spoke. "Anyone who has been to my office to see Fawkes for the first time has had similar reactions like you."

Hermione was flushed with embarrassment. Avoiding the awkward rift, Dumbledore went to his desk to see the boy in broad daylight.

"I assume this is the boy you've been writing about," Dumbledore asked Hermione. She nodded her head for _yes_. "Has he been causing you any trouble at all?" Hermione shook her head for _no_. "Very good."

"Now tell me about yourself," the Headmaster questioned the boy. Hermione quickly came in saying, "He can't really speak, professor. Though, he can understand what we're saying."

"Oh, very well then," Dumbledore responded. "Anyway, as in the letter, you both have my consent to go to Diagon Alley. Since the boy can't speak, getting Flooed there is useless," Dumbledore, however, continued on with his genius idea, "I've set up a Portkey to go to Ollivander's in a matter of seconds." Dumbledore pulled out a dull worn out pillow that had a couple of scratches here and there. The cotton of it seemed to be taken out due to the poor structure the pillow's state was in.

"Take this letter to Ollivander. Then, take his passes to show the shopkeepers that you have my consent to go out of the castle. Now, you may go," Dumbledore informed them. His blue eyes sparkled with his gratification and brilliancy. Hermione nodded her head in acceptance. She stepped forward, as the boy did the same.

"Wait," came Dumbledore's urgent voice. "Remember to let go." Hermione and the boy nodded their heads in understanding.

"Alright, on the count of three," Hermione said to the boy. He nodded his head.

"1.."

"2..

"...3!" The two teenagers touched the Portkey at the same time, for the both of them, this was the first time she had ever experienced transporting with a Portkey. She felt her mane of hair of untamed curls blowing wild and free. She saw the world going around and around. She felt like she could just float.

She squinted her eyes to see the boy looking at her, terrified. She licked her dry lips, remembering what to do, as instructed by Dumbledore, himself.

"We need to let go!" Hermione shouted out, explicitly to the boy with flaming red hair. His eyes stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes, signalling he trusted her. She nodded her head.

"All right! Let go!" She felt her fingers slip away from the worn out pillow. Hermione felt a drift of breeze twirling her around the pillow. She felt herself falling, drastically, as if she was being sucked up by a water drain. Her head turned to see the boy falling along with her. She watched the pillow becoming smaller and smaller as she felt herself falling.

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for them to land, safe and sound

\FoaB/

The both of them fell on a hard surfaced floor, which was nicely polished wood. Hermione looked up to see their surrounding. The boy followed along with her shortly, after he rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to snap out of his burst of shock and curiosity of their transportation.

"Ah! There you both are!" The both of them turned around, swiftly, to see the wand maker in all his glory. The wise old man was Ollivander, the shopkeeper, famous for giving out the best crafted wands out there. He shook the two teenager's hands.

"I've been informed that he," Ollivander looked at the boy, "Doesn't have a wand." Hermione nodded her head. The wand maker signalled for the bushy haired brunette and the boy with ruffled flamting red hair to his front desk. They patiently waited for the shop keeper to come back with a wand. He came back with a box, possibly containing the perfect wand for the boy.

"Here, try this," Ollivander gave the wand to him. "It's a redwood 12" with a dragon heartstring core."

He took the wand looking at him, for what to do next. "Go on, give it a swiss," Ollivander instructed. The boy did what he was told do. He swissed the wand and it made the pile of papers on the desk explode. Hermione and the boy jumped. He quickly gave the wand back. To check on his friend.

He grabbed onto Hermione's forearm and inspected her, as Ollivander went to look for a new wand. The boy looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, wanting to know if she was all right.

"I'm all right, I promise," Hermione whispered to him. He sighed in relief.

Ollivander came back to them with a new wand for the boy to try out. He have it to the boy and gave it a try.

The exploded papers went back to a neat pile in an elegant way. The papers turned into a mini whirlwind and landed as a whole. Hermione's mouth was slightly agape, amazed by how magic could be used as art. The boy smiled broad at Hermione, waiting for her response.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "That was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." He beamed at the complement.

"Breelightment," he pointed at Hermione. She blushed at the complement. Ollivander's voice interrupted their moment awkwardness, "Well, looks like you'll be off now. You have quite a way to go."

After paying for the wand, they thanked the wand maker and went off to Flourish & Blotts. Hermione walked rather quickly, ecstatic, to go to a store full of her most favorite thing in the whole world.

Books..

When the both of them stepped in, Hermione took a deep breath to smell the splendid aroma of pages of books, dusty and new. She smiled brightly and went to get the necessary books for the bot. The boy however, seemed skeptical of the place. Looking around, he saw a shelf full of thick books, making him dizzy. He randomly grabbed a book and flipped through the pages.

He could feel himself almost puking at the pages full of what seemed millions of words, printed on a single page. He carelessly returned the book to a random shelf and went around to catch up with Hermione.

The boy thought of Hermione as his real human friend. She seemed willing enough to take care of him, even if he hasn't develop to the fullest, yet. He knew after all those years, me might've lost his memory completely, but it made him happy to start fresh, even if he doesn't remember who he was. Then again, he wanted to remember some of his past. Then, an idea came up. He looked for Hermione and ran up to her, almost making him bump into her. She jumped a little.

"What is it?" She asked him, clearly irritated by his unexpected appearance.

"Help remomendeer. Need help," he said to her. Her eyes widened a bit, after deciphering what he was trying to say.

"You want to remember who you were? After all those years in the necklace?" Hermione asked him. He nodded his head. She bit her lips, as she looked at his lost crystal blue eyes. She always wondered, how many years he was trapped in the necklace. Feeling a wave of sympathy to the her friend, she tried expressing her situation at hand

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the answers you're looking for," Hermione admitted feeling guilty she didn't know anything at his request. "I don't even know, about where you came from. How long you were trapped in the necklace." She stopped, briefly, to compose herself from blurting out all her many insecurities, "I can try to help you though." She approached the counter and paid for the books. They went outside, to look for food.

" _We_ can do this," she added. The boy gave his gratification to Hermione, smiling at her.

\FoaB/

After they ate, it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts. Along their way, the boy spotted a candy shop full of sweets galore. He spotted at the spot and entered on the building to see the shop full of families buying, grabbing and eating the candy sold there. Hermione came rushing in to see the boy looking at a chocolate frog.

"You went off without my consent! Do you realize how you could've left me feeling like a worried mess!?" Hermione scolded him, but he was preoccupied by staring at the chocolate frog. Hermione's narrowed eyes looked to see what he was staring at with deep concentration.

"We have to go, I don't want to be late - having the possibility of making my reputation sub standardized," Hermione said grabbing and trying to drag him out of his trance. He seemed to stay in that one place. His crystal cerulean eyes looking at the chocolate frog with such intent, that Hermione knew something was triggering in his mind. Possibly, a memory.

" _Mummy! Daddy! Look-y, look-y!" Exclaimed a young energetic boy with flaming red hair, sparkling crystal blue eyes and an unusual height for a 5 year old. He also had recognizable freckles on his cheeks. He gave his father the box that contained the boy's favorite sweet, chocolate frogs._

" _Chocolate frogs, again?" His dad said with a playful smile. He nodded his head excitedly. Like his father and his mother, they had red hair, freckles but his mother had blue eyes, as for his father, he had brown eyes._

" _Please! Pretty please!" The little boy practically begged his parents._

" _All right, but in under one condition," his mother's fake strict tone came to join the conversation. The boy looked up at his boy, awaiting for the request._

" _You have to never stop loving us," she said brightly, as she carried her son. "And when you feel down and you feel like the cornish pixies are annoying you or the doxies and spiders crawl up to annoy, as well, you'll remember that you are loved, so so so much!"_

 _The boy was received with a wave of kisses from his parents._

" _Mum! Dad!" He giggled out. The parents looked at each other, grinning._

" _You're our little sunshine," his father cooed. The family snuggled together._

" _We love you, Ron," his mother whispered softly to him and to only him._

After a few minutes, Hermione managed to call him out of his trance. He looked at her, as he held the chocolate frog in his hands. He gave it to her, so she could buy it for him. Hermione nodded in understandment, and she payed for the chocolate frog. The both of them exited the shop, leaving him perplexed. The two teens were on their way to Ollivander's, having Hermione a chance to question his bizarre action, when he looked at the chocolate frog with intent.

"Did you remember something?" She asked him. His foggy lost when looked at her. He nodded his head on response.

"What did you remember?" She asked him, eagerly. They spotted at the spot, right in front of Ollivander's wand shop. He held onto Hermione's hand, gaining her full attention.

"Ron," he said out. Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's Ron?" Hermione looked at him, perplexed. She felt genuinely oblivious to the name. Who was he referring to? Was he the person who locked him up in the necklace? Hermione looked at him, still confused. The boy seemed to notice how perplexed the bushy haired brunette was. He thought of how to refer who Ron is.

Then, a spark ignited in Hermione. A spark she didn't think could ever ignite. Not even in a million years. The name seemed to ring or even shout out loud _familiarity._ She felt like she heard that name a while ago. She was still confused though.

Hermione asked again, her eyes locked with the sparkling eyes of the boy's crystal blue eyes, "Who's Ron?"

The boy seemed to try his very best to get the word out. He gently placed his hand over his chest. He slowly looked up at her, his crystal blue eyes pierced through her curious chocolate brown eyes. The next thing they knew it, he spoke three simple words. An antecedent Hermione would have never expected.

" _I am, Ron._ "


	5. What a Nightmare Means to Me

**A/N: I finally made a schedule for both of my current stories, check it out! :)**

 **RWC - Monday and Thrusday**

 **FoaB - Saturday and Tuesday**

 **Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, whatweareafreaidof, ShilenKnight, loverhr and Orange Chicken for the amazing feedback! Feedback is always appreciated! My friend, WeasleyIsMyKing540 made a spectacular story called, "Harry Potter And The Death Eater's Revenge". I highly recommend it if you're interested in the interesting pair Drinny (Draco and Ginny) and everyone's favorite (hopefully) Romione! :D**

 **Disclaimer:** The one and only Jo Rowling owns these characters provided in this chapter! Well expect for the made up characters I made!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 **Chapter 5 ~ What a Nightmare Means to Me**

 _I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I was in the dark_  
 _I was falling hard_  
 _With an open heart_  
 _(I'm wide awake)_

 _How did I read the stars so wrong?_

Katy Perry - Wide Awake

* * *

Hermione stood there, frozen in time. She looked at the boy, Ron. Her chocolate brown eyes couldn't take their eyes away from him. Ron smiled at her, unknowingly to how she was feeling.

Hermione swore on her life she had heard that name before. Maybe was she was still little? She just couldn't get the feeling of familiarity out of her system. She wanted to remember, where she heard that name from. She wanted to know if he was the reason she was feeling like this. All her thoughts were clustered together, making her have a headache.

"R-Ron?" Hermione croaked out. The boy nodded his head. Hermione looked at him.

 _Maybe he was a friend of mine,_ she said to herself. _Maybe he was a forgettable imaginary friend?_

Then, Hermione's thoughts stopped suddenly.

"Ron, how long were you trapped on the necklace?" Hermione asked him.

He thought for a split second and answered, "Obver a centeree."

Hermione's eyes widened by the answer. How did he look so young and healthy-ish?

"How old are you then?"

"15 turn 16 on Much 1."

 _Impossible,_ Hermione said to herself. He was probably under a curse to not age as he was trapped in the necklace. She silently thanked him and they went inside. Ollivander took the worn out pillow (the Portkey), and they teleported back to Dumbledore's office. As they arrived, they saw Dumbledore looking out the window.

"A bit late, are we?" The headmaster turned around to face the both of them. Hermione bit her lower lip. Her cheeks were flushed, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Professor. It's my fau-"

"My fault!" Ron blurted out. Hermione looked at him, astonished. He took the blame! Hermione felt her face was on fire. Her flushed face was as clear as Ron's cryst blue eyes. Dumbledore looked a little surprised as well, by the sudden exclaim from the boy. Ron looked back; he was showing her reassurance.

"R-Ron's fault. Fault mine," Ron croaked out.

"Ron?" Dumbledore asked the both of them, but Hermione knew the question was directed at her.

"You see, he remembered his name," Hermione informed him. "It was all because of a chocolate frog," Ron took out the chocolate frog. It looked a bit melted, but it keep a solid shape. Dumbledore smiled and congratulated him.

"All right, you may go back to your dormitory. Remember, the both of you will be attending your classes tomorrow," Dumbledore informed them. They nodded their head and they were off. Until Dumbledore made an announcement, "Miss Granger, a word with you please." Hermione turned to the boy and told him to wait.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said to Dumbledore.

"Your prefect partner, Mister Finnagin, he's no longer a prefect. Apparently, he was selling firewhiskey to the younger students as he was presumably drunk," Hermione facepalmed herself. She immediately asked, "So, who's going to be the new Gryffindor prefect? Harry Potter? Neville Longbottom? Lavender-"

"Ronald.."

"W-what?"

"I'm appointing him as prefect for the Gryffindors. He'll be an efficient prefect by the looks of it. I can tell," Dumbledore said with honest words. "If you will, please give him the prefect badge," Dumbledore gave the shining badge over to Hermione. She nodded her head. She waved the Headmaster a goodbye and went up to the boy who awaited her patiently.

"Come on, let's go," Hermione said to the boy and they went to their dormitory. When they arrived at the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione said the password to their room and entered in. She laid on her bed, exhausted. After a few minutes they dressed in their pajamas in the bathroom separately. When Hermione was in her nightgown, she saw the boy laying on her bed, waiting for her. She backed away suddenly.

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered. The boy looked at her happily and signalled her to the bed.

"N-no no no no! Get out of my bed!" Hermione scolded him. Ron's gleeful expression saddened. His broad shoulders slumped, and he picked up the book of _Hogwarts: A History_ and went to sit on the couch to slip through the pages. Hermione sighed, and she went over to see what he was up to.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "But you just need to know what you did was inappropriate," she shrugged. Ron gave her a forgiving smile. He kept on flipping the pages to finally flip to what seemed a page he was interested in. He looked at her and pointed at the name.

 _William Lonnie_

"Know sumthong!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked over the page. All he knew about William Lonnie based from the information on the book, he was a success Hogwarts graduate who lived a decent life. Well, until he was brutally murdered. He was slammed against the wall at high speed. She figured he died by some kind of spell. Maybe he exploded, but who knew was the question. The likely answer was nobody. The cold case was abandon over a century ago.

"You know him?" Hermione finally responded.

"Kinda," he said.

"Was he your friend? Maybe your father or a relative? Maybe even your brother?"

"Friend gone.." Hermione looked at his sadden expression. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"G-gone.. Forever!" Ron yelled out. He placed his hands on his head. He grasped on his red orange shaggy hair. He started to shake violently.

"Ron!"

 _He was trapped in the darn necklace. He couldn't remember a single thing, especially on how he got here. He remembered it was the year 1795. It was his 15th birthday and he was with his parents. He looked around the dark and gloomy area that seemed to surround him, everywhere. The atmosphere was cold, as well. He then, saw that he was soaked in a warm liquid. He went near the light to see what the warm liquid was. His crystal blue eyes widened in horror. He screamed out by his horrific discovery._

 _He was soaked in blood._

 _He screamed out loud, almost having a panic attack. He wanted to escape the necklace. He wanted to be free once more. Million of unanswered questions swarmed around him as if he was being attacked by swarms of bees. He was drenched in cold sweat, his breathing pattern drastically changed erratically._

 _What happened to his parents? How and why was he trapped in the necklace? The necklace his parents gave him teleported him here. Why?_

 _Ron slowly sat down. He placed his knees up; he rested his head down. His head was pounding and aching. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep, even though he smelt like blood and sweat._

" _Mum.. Dad.." He grumbled weakly. "Help me.."_

Ron stopped fidgeting to place his hands on his face, as he was trying to calm down. He took deep breathes that were uneven. After what seemed like hours, he took off his clammy hands away from his pale face. He slowly looked up to face Hermione with a sadden and terrified expression. Ron started to try and croak out, "Nicklace.. Nicklace.. Give.." Hermione nodded her head and went to grab the necklace that held the shattered gem that Ron was contained in for centuries.

He held the necklace and inspected it with intent. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Hermione knew he wanted to remember more about his supposed friend, William Lonnie, but she was worried what it might trigger an awful memory. Worried, she said to him, "Ron, I think we should rest. I'm awfully exhausted and I bet you are too." Hermione paused for a bit and continued on, "So, let's get a decent amount of rest for tomorrow. We'll be attending classes and such." Ron looked at her and slowly nodded his head in agreement. Hermione smiled and went to lay down on her bed.

"Goodnight, Ron. Sweet dreams," Hermione whispered over to him, as he still held the shattered gem on his palm.

"G'hight, Hermione. Sw-sweat d-drums," Ron said to her with obvious difficulty. Hermione chuckled out loud. She never chuckled so lively in her whole life. Ron smiled at her harmonic laugh. He joined in by chuckling, as well. After laughing out, Hermione sighed with happiness.

"I'll teach you how to say 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams', tomorrow," Hermione said to him. He nodded his head. They looked at each other for one last time of the day. They both had a smile small drawn across their face. She was the first to lay down and, Ron followed along.

\FoaB/

Hermione laid there in the now poorly lit room. She was cuddled with her soft and comfortable blanket. She looked up at the ceiling, as thoughts buzzed around her head. She had just witnessed something so unexpected.

Ron's suffering..

When they first met, Hermione immediately thought he was a carefree boy, without a worry to ponder on about. He looked so optimistic, as well. Whenever Hermione looked at him, she saw excitement and curiosity ignite in his crystal blue eyes. She felt all warm and tingly inside. She never knew someone could look so jolly. For once in her life, she felt genuinely happy. Her academic achievements were just there to make her feel superior to her peers. An act of show off, she would say. Hermione only thought of two things that her academic achievements contributed to.

First was her future. She wanted to work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She always had a soft spot for mistreated creatures, such as the house elves. She even formed a group called S.P.E.W. She made it last year so she could bring justice to the rights for house elves.

Second was for her parents, obviously. She wanted to see them happy, unlike herself who secretly kept all her secrets locked up in her head. It was the very least she could do.

Hermione sighed out loud on accident and tried to sleep. She didn't want to wake up ever. Tomorrow, she was going to attend classes with Ron. She told herself that everything will be all right. It was just that small irritating voice in her head that echoed her troubled mind.

 _He's going to betray me sooner or later.._

 _He's just friends with me because he feels pity over me._

She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes to clear the dark thoughts that lingered in her mind.

After a few minutes, she was still awake. She just couldn't sleep. To pass some time, she sat up to look at the boy who slept on the couch in peace. She saw the shattered gem that was still in her hand.

 _Poor, Ron. He wants to know his past and everything, with minor or major consequences. Either bad or good,_ Hermione said to herself as she looked at the bright ginger hair of Ron. His face was covered by his blanket, giving Hermione a bad angle. Before she went to lay down again, she heard Ron saying things in his sleep, as his voice cracked.

"Mum.. Dad.. Help," he said in a pleading voice. The next thing she knew it, his eyes opened in a flash. Hermione could tell that his eyes were clouded with confusion. He was taking deep and short breaths in an erratic pace. He was mumbled incoherent whimpers. Hermione laid on her bed, holding her breath. She tried staying silent, so the boy wouldn't suspect she was watching him sleep.

After a while of silence, Hermione thought Ron was back to sleeping.

She was wrong..

She could hear the couch creak a little. She held her breath, and closed her eyes. Hermione pretended to be asleep. She didn't know what the boy was about to go. All she knew was that his next move was going to completely bizarre.

Then, she felt and heard it.

The creaking of her bed and the weight on the bed by the little indent.

The boy was on her bed! She started to panic. What was he going to do with her? She unconsciously shake in horror of the possibility that came up in her mind.

Hermione suddenly felt a body lay next to her.

"Hermione! Help!" Ron started to nudge Hermione's shoulders. She immediately opened her eyes to see his glistening eyes. Hermione sat up, instantly at how he almost looked like he was about to cry.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him.

"N-no sweat drums," Ron stuttered. He gripped onto Hermione, hugging her in the process. He was shivering a bit, as well. Hermione sighed.

"W-why no sweat drums?" Ron croaked out and looked at Hermione's worried chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, in our lives we have good dreams and bad dreams. Good dreams brings the person happiness and bad dreams bring-"

"Fear.."

"Yes, it brings fear," Hermione said. "Bit we need to remember, it was just all a dream." Ron nodded his head in understandment.

"Does Hermione get bad drums?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I have bad dreams.. I always get bad dreams because of bad occurrences that has happened to me."

 _Hermione Granger didn't really expect this to really happen._

 _There she sat, alone in a compartment as she was on her way to Hogwarts for the very first time. She saw The-Boy-Who-Lived in a compartment that was already full however. She looked out the window, about to cry for some odd reason._

' _It's just going to be like school all over again,' she said to herself in a sad tone. She looked at the compartment next to her to see sisters who were twins talking to a girl with blonde hair. They looked so happy, as they chatted the train ride away. Hermione grabbed her bag out to reach out for a jar that contained a flower._

 _It was an alstroemeria flower she had gotten from a strange boy she met when she was near the beach a year ago._

" _Look, Draco! I think I found the one!" Cried a voice that distracted her from her thoughts. The girl who said it had the face of a pug and her hair was genuinely black that reached to her shoulders._

 _All of a sudden, their little gang started to laugh at her. She knew why they were laughing at her._

 _She was alone, forever._

 _Alone till the very end._

"When you wake up, all the sadness goes away suddenly. Nightmares just point out that not everything will be a happy ending," Hermione said to him. Ron looked up at her, thanking her with a little smile.

She looked up to see the clock reading 12 in the morning. She said to him, "Well, let's go get a little more rest before we get up for class." Hermione laid down on her bed, noticing the boy hadn't more a single muscle from his spot.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Sleep with friend, so no more neatmares. I want sweat drums," Ron said to her. Hermione took a little bit before she responded with an answer that made him happy.

"If that'll help you, then yes," Hermione said with a smile. Ron layed next to her, trying to sleep.

 _Merlin's beard, he's laying down right next to me,_ Hermione said to herself, not sure if this was bad or not.

 _But you're being a good friend to him. That's what matters right now,_ her more logical part of her brain said. Hermione quietly sighed in frustration. She didn't know why a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. She didn't know why she was freaking out. She just didn't like not knowing anything in a current situation like this. Hermione turned her head to face the peaceful expression on Ron. He seemed to be having a good dream.

Hermione's eyes soon became heavy in a matter of seconds. She yawned out and sleep as she looked at Ron. His snoring was a lullaby to her. The steady rhythm of his snoring and breathing helped her somehow.

 _\_ FoaB/

"Ron," Hermione breathed out in her sleep. Ron's eyes shot open at the call of his name. He turned to face Hermione and smiled. He closed his eyes with a smile. Not until his eyes opened. He slyly walked across the room to take out Hermione's favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_ , and flipped through the pages to William Lonnie.

 _This is still a cold case. Though there are possible suspects._

 _The most likely suspect is.._

 _Vincent Ivor Malfoy_


	6. The Opened Eye

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting on Tuesday, so take this chapter as an act of forgiveness! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, ShilenKnight, loverhr and Gja03 for the amazing feedback! This chapter is more on Ron's POV, just to give you a little more about his mysterious past. :)**

Disclaimer: Even though the plot belong to me, J.K. Rowling owns the character in this chapter provided. Well, except for the characters that seem unfamiliar!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6 ~ The Opened Eye_**

 _"I'll always love you and make you happy,_

 _If you will only say the same._  
 _But if you leave me and love another,_  
 _You'll regret it all some day."_

You Are My Sunshine - Johnny Cash

* * *

Hermione woke up early, giving herself some time to go over her notes. She had Arithmancy first then Transfiguration, double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Care of Magical Creatures and then Astronomy. Though Ron had a schedule similar to her's, but he has Divination instead of Arithmancy. She sighed, and continued on reading her notes. As she read over her textbook, she couldn't help, but to look up to see Ron's prone body lying there in peace. Even if his snores were loud, it didn't affect Hermione very much. After a few minutes, Ron started to stir. He opened his crystal blue eyes and yawned out. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, as well.

Hermione spotted him looking at her, and she said with a small smile, "Good morning, Ron."

He responded back with a smile and said, "Gud moring, Hermione." Hermione stood up from her place, and she Ron's uniform to him himself. She looked at him and instructed him to get dressed. He nodded his head and went to change in the bathroom. While he was dressing to his school robes, Hermione went to get out his prefect badge. The red shiny badge shined from the morning sun that rose earlier than usual. She looked at the bathroom door and back at the badge.

Dumbledore barely knows Ron. It's not fair! I worked my butt off to be an honorary prefect, she said to herself. Then again, I guess he'll do an amazing job. I won't be on prefect rounds with Seamus. After minutes, Ron came out in his Gryffindor uniforms. His white shirt was untucked, and his vest had a few wrinkles here and there. By his standards, he looked to find, but by Hermione's standard, it was simply unacceptable. Feeling generous, Hermione let it go. She grabbed out a satchel, that carried all his textbooks and basic supplies like parchment paper along with ink and quills. She gave it to him, and he wore it on. Soon after a few minutes, they went off to get breakfast.

\FoaB/

Hermione slowly approached to where she sat normally say alone, as she ate her meals. She sat down and went to grab her cereal and milk along with a bowl. She saw that Ron grabbed a sausage and a pile of pancakes along with a drizzling of syrup. He ate and ate like a pig. Hermione looked at him with disgust. She spotted Draco looking at her with a sneer. Then, she noticed that he was looking at Ron.

"Hermione, wa wong?" Ron asked her. The next thing she knew it, Draco and Pansy along with Blaise came up to her. She knew what was going to happen next. The breath she tried to breath out was delayed for a second. Hermione could feel tears ready to shed any second.

"Where have you been, Granger? We were all looking around the school for you. We actually thought you committed suicide by now," Pansy remarked. Hermione's eyes widened at the insult. Were they all waiting for her to do that? Well, sometimes she did have thoughts of that during her year at Hogwarts. She thought that if she did do it, no one would really realize that she was gone. They would all shrug it off. Hermione bit her bottom lips.

"I see you made a friend," Malfoy said, join in the conversation. "What's your name?"

"Ron," Ron said with a smile, not knowing they were a threat.

"Interesting, Granger. I haven't seen this ginger around. Did he come from an imaginary friend charm?" Blaise said with a smirked. The group of Slytherins laughed out. Hermione's chest heaved out, trying to react so dramatically to Blaise's insult.

Then, Hermione felt an urge to protect her friend. Something she has never felt in her whole life. "How dare you talk about, Ron, like that!" Hermione retorted. Taken back, Draco finally said those words Hermione has always been called ever since her first day at Hogwarts.

"You filthy little Mudblood! You'll pay for your retort."

\FoaB/

"You filthy little Mudblood! You'll pay for your retort!" The blonde Slytherin said to his friend. Suddenly, Ron felt a new emotion he had never felt before. An emotion that made him want to punch the boy square in the face. What was this new emotion he was experiencing? Why did he want to hurt him?

Then, he turned a bit to see Hermione's eyes glisten with water. What was happening to her? He was just so new to everything. All these emotions ran through his head. He felt a headache starting to happen.

 _Just end it already._

He jumped at the voice in his head. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember. Frustrated, his teeth gritted. He just wanted to remember everything that happened before he was friends with Hermione. He wanted to know what happened to his parents. He wanted to know how he got the necklace and why, and he wanted to know what happened to his supposed friend, William Lonnie. In the book, it said that the suspect of William's death was Vincent Ivor Malfoy. Everything just sounded so familiar to him, but he just couldn't place his fingertips on it.

He then, saw Hermione standing up and going off to the halls to go to the girl's loo. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him.

"Why, leaf?" Ron asked her.

"R-Ron," She sniffed and turned around to face him with water coming from her chocolate brown eyes. "Please, just give me a second," Hermione went into the loo, but Ron followed her into the girls' bathroom. When he entered in, he saw other girls who were gossiping or applying make-up. When the spotted Ron, they screamed out loud.

"OMG! THERE'S A BOY IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! AHH!

Ron's eyes widened by their sudden accusations of him. Hermione turned around and her eyes were widened to see Ron in the girl's bathroom.

"RON!" Hermione fumed. She glared at him, making him wilt. "That's it, let's go.." Hermione grabbed his freckled forearm and exited the bathroom until one of the girls make a rude remark, "Granger has a friend? Talk to a friend. He's just perfect for you! He's weird just like you!" The girls started to laugh hysterically at one of the girl's mocking remark. Hermione bit her bottom lip, as she exited the bathroom.

Ron lost his balance for a bit after Hermione literally dragged him out as if he was a bag of rubbish.

"Ron, come over here," Hermione ordered him. "This here," she pointed at the sign with an icon of a feminine like a body, "Is the women's restroom."

"Now," she pointed at the next sign with the icon of a male-like a body which was near right beside the doorway leading to the girl's bathroom, "This is the men's bathroom. Meaning that you should go to your repetitively restroom, unlike the embarrassing stunt you did." She glared at him and said in a firm tone, "Got it?"

Ron slowly nodded his head up and down in understanding. "Good," Hermione approved. She then, looked at the clock to see that classes were about to begin. She turned to face the boy with flaming red-orange hair.

"Come on, I'll show you to your class," Hermione told him. He followed along with Hermione.

\FoaB/

"Here we are, Divination with Professor Trelawney," Hermione said the last part in disgust. "Then, we'll be on break so that means we'll be on our prefect duties."

"I'll come over here after classes so we start on our walk, got it?" Hermione said with a smile small. Ron nodded his head with a smile. "Brilliant, I'll see you later then."

With that, Hermione went off to Arithmancy.

Ron stood there waiting outside the room. He yawned, quietly growing bored. After a few minutes, though, he spotted a boy with messy jet black hair. He has a thunder shaped scar on his forehead, and he looked like he hadn't got enough sleep the past week - maybe even a month or two. Ron looked at him and met his emerald green eyes.

"Uh, hello.." He greeted the tall unfamiliar ginger. "Do you happen to be Ginny's cousin or a relative of her's?" The messy haired boy said to him, taking notes of how much of a Weasley he looked like. He had the Weasley's hair color, abnormal height, and freckles.

Ron's head tilted slightly to the right, perplexed.

Weasley..

It definitely sounded familiar to him. The boy even mentioned that he looked like one. Maybe he was a Weasley. Whatever that meant.

The messy jet black haired boy looked at how perplexed he looked like. "Uh sorry, my apologies for not greeting myself. Though I think you should already know who I am.. Just like the rest," he shrugged.

Ron still looked perplexed. He had no clue who this boy was.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry extended his hand towards the boy. Ron looked at him and then to his extended hand.

"R-Ron - Ron Weasley," Ron said with a smile and shook his hand. Even though Ron didn't know what this Weasley was, but he said it along with his name anyway. It did sound familiar to him so in his sense, he used it to be a part of his name. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

So he really is a Weasley, Harry said to himself with a grin. But why didn't Ginny ever mention he was coming here to attend Hogwarts.

"So, this is your first day?" Harry asked him. Ron nodded his head up and down. Harry had a small smile on his face and his eyes started to wander around the halls, leaving Ron to think on his own. After a few minutes, the doors opened to the classroom. Ron stepped in and went to sit with his acquaintance, Harry Potter. The class started to fill up as seconds go by. His eyes wandered around to see how weird this place made him feel. It made him feel, uncomfortable and paranoid. He saw a portrait of a family with blonde hair, except for one. The little girl had red-orange hair like Ron's. Ron took note of the picture, maybe it could help him with his seemed-to-be troubled past. Then again, it might be a useless and unintentional finding.

Then, there was Professor Trelawney. She looked barking mad from the looks of it. Her eyeglasses made her maniac like eyes pop out. Her hair was signed and unkempt. Her outfit was weirdly bizarre, as well. Ron sighed out, knowing this was going to be one weird class period.

"Hello, hello, all.." Trelawney greeted the class and closed the door. "Please to some familiar faces," she said as she looked around the room. But then, her eyes spotted on the unfamiliar student in her class. She slowly approached him, as she lifted her glasses up.

"Who might you be?" The professor questioned him.

"R-Ron Weasley," Ron responded. The bizarre professor eyed him with suspicion.

"As I predicted," Trelawney said to what appeared to herself. "Could he be the one? Oh, impossible. Merlin's beard." After that, she started to mumble incoherently.

"You boy!" She looked at Ron. "After class, stay here with me." Ron nodded his head.

"Good, good. Now let us begin this lesson with our warm-up," Trelawney said, as she ignored all the groans. Harry placed his head on his arms as he stared into the foggy crystal ball. Ron looked around the room and followed exactly on what to do.

Boy, he wished Hermione was here to show him whatever the hell he should do to escape this barmy class. He sighed. Hermione was lucky she wasn't attending this class. Though, a part of him wanted Hermione her so he could feel more comfortable.

So far, he was sitting with a boy who said something that sparked within him. Maybe even a memory he had yet to explore. Whatever or whoever this Weasley was, it might spark even more things about his past. Even if it didn't answer these significant questions of his:

What happened to his parents?

Who trapped him in the necklace?

Why was he trapped in the necklace?

Who is William Lonnie?

Who was Vincent Ivor Malfoy?

All of those pesky lingering questions started to bug him nonstop. He tried shunning all of the questions he questioned himself, but he realized it was never going to go away until he found the answers.

\FoaB/

After class, Professor Trelawney had Ron stay back for a class for just a few minutes. Ron knew whatever she wanted to discuss it was going to potentially be useless.

"You boy," she started. "I sense an unusual aura surrounding you. I can feel all the frustration, hate and perplexion you hold. Though, I sense an aura of rebirth," Trelawney said and looked deep into Ron's crystal blue eyes.

"He might even be what I've predicted not long ago," she mumbled to herself, but she quickly placed that thought for her to ponder about later. She had most serious business to do.

"You boy, come here," she ordered him. Ron approached her to be greeted of her cold and clammy hands, as it was placed on his forehead. He was suddenly pulled into a trance.

 _"Mom," 14-year-old boy Ron said to his mother._

 _"Yes, Ronnie?" She said to his son._

 _"Why are we going to visit the Malfoy's on my birthday, which to remind you, is tomorrow?" Ron said with a pout._

 _"Ron, your Auntie Anabella would like to see you," his mother said. "She misses you very much."_

 _"Pfft, I bet Uncle Vincent would be so glad to see me, as well," Ron rolled his eyes._

 _"Ronnie!" Her mother scolded him._

 _"But, Mum!" Ron whined._

 _"Just go to sleep, honey," her mother cried out. Her tears she kept unshed started to fall. Ron's eyes widened in shock._

 _"Mom? Why are you crying?" Ron said as he was about to hug her, but her mother moved away from him._

 _"Just - Just go to sleep," his mother said with tired eyes. "Please."_

 _Ron quietly nodded his head and walked to his room. Ron took a deep_ breathe _. He was about to enter in his room until he saw his father looking distraught._

 _"Dad?" He called out._

 _His father turned around, to only give him a sad smile. He then went to where his wife was crying all her stress and sadness away. Ron entered his bedroom and sat on his bed. He swallowed the lump what form in this throat, and he took a deep_ breathe _._

 _'What the bloody hell is going on,' he said to himself and slept with a raining cloud on top of him, feeling his dreams with nothing but no hope._


	7. The Meadow

**A/N: I am so sorry, but I am going to change the schedule of updates for FoaB. It will only be updated on Saturdays! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, ShilenKnight, loverhr and Orange Chicken for the amazing feedback!**

 **As always, feedback is a appreciated! :D**

Dislclaimer: I most certainly do not own any of these characters, expect for a few like Ivor Vincent Malfoy, William Lonnie and Hermione's owl Nightingale! The rest are owns by the one and only, J.K. Rowling!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7 ~ The Meadow_**

The world comes to life

And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side

Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato

* * *

Hermione awaited for Ron, right outside of the Divination classroom. She then, saw students trying to get through the door, so they could exit out of the horrid class. Well everyone except, Lavender and Parvati. They seemed to be rather enjoy the class, which was barking mad to everyone who knew about this.

Lavender would keep on talking about if she were a Seer, she could see who her future boyfriend and husband would be. Hermione sighed. She knew it all well.

When Hermione was still sharing a dormitory with Lavender and Parvati, she couldn't sleep because of all their giggle and gossip about boys. They would even talk behind her back.

Hermione remembered the time they talked behind her back, without them noticing she was still awake. It was in her 4th year.

" _Is she awake, Parva?" Lavender whispered over to her best friend. Parvati looked over to see Hermione sleeping. Little did she know, Hermione was pretending to be asleep._

 _Yes, it was bad to eavesdrop on people's conversation, but Hermione's temptation and curiosity for the better of her._

" _Nope," Parvati said with a smirk. Lavender chuckled lowly._

" _Did you hear about Granger not having a date to the Yule Ball?" Lavender said to her._

 _Parvati's eyes were wide open to hear about the latest gossip Lavender scooped up. Parvati stopped brushing her hair to giggle out._

" _W-wait," Parvati tried to stop herself from giggling. "No one. As in no one asked her out?"_

 _Lavender nodded her head, as she was wiping off the lipstick off from her lips. "Pretty pathetic, don't you think?" She said to her best friend._

" _Obviously!" Parvati said. They giggled and giggled till they went to sleep._

 _Silence.._

 _Hermione's eyes were widened with shock. Her eyes started to pour out. When she had thought Lavender and Parvati were her friends, they really weren't. They were just faking the whole act. 4 years of pretend friendship. Hermione just couldn't believe it. All those years, it was as fake as their appearances which were always splattered with heavy amounts of makeup._

 _Then, Hermione felt something she had never felt before.._

 _Betrayal._

Hermione bit her wobbling bottom lip and, she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Then, she remembered that she was suppose to do her prefect duties, along with Ron.

 _What's taking him so long,_ Hermione asked herself. After what seemed 10 minutes, Ron came out of the classroom. He looked perplexed and scared. Hermione approached him to see if he was all right.

"Ron!" Hermione said in shock to see her friend looking wary and weary.

"What did she do to you?" Hermione whispered to him. Ron's crystal blue orbs looked over to her. His lips were trembling, as if though he was hesitating to say something. Hermione awaited for a response from him, giving him time to.

"Past. N-no gud. Past irroble. No more.." Ron croaked out. "Mum cry. Cry por sum raisin. Feel bad. Bad feeling. Mum cry beingfore barthday of me."

Hermione deciphered what he was trying to say. She looked up at him, as they held their state at one another. Hermione held his clammy hand.

"Let's talk about it," Hermione said and dragged him down the stairs. "Let's talk about it, as we do our prefect duties."

Ron nodded his head. He followed Hermione, as they were walking down the hall.

"So, you saw your parents? Specifically your mother?" Hermione asked him.

Ron nodded his head and replied by saying, "Mum crying floor sum raisin."

"When do you think it happened?"

"My barthday. 1795, Mach 1," Ron said. "Day beingfore barthday."

Hermione nodded her head and continued on her interrogation, "Do you have an idea of why she was crying?"

Ron walked there, in silence. He tried to recall the memory back to him. Then, he remembered a particular name from his memory. "Malfoy.."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Are they related to you somehow?"

"I thenk," Ron said. "Uncle Vincent.."

Hermione took a good look at Ron. He seemed more like a Weasley than a Malfoy.

Wait. Weasley!

He could be a Weasley!

"Ron! You're a Weasley! You've got to be," Hermione said, as she took notes of her appearance. She looked around to see Ginny walking to her next class.

"Ginny!" Hermione said out loud. Ginny jumped by the sudden sound that came from Hermione.

"Hermione? What is it?" Ginny asked her, and she looked over her shoulder to see a boy who looked like some relative of her's.

"This might sound crazy, but he's your great great great cousin!" Hermione said to her. Ginny's left brow arched up.

"Him? What's his name?" Ginny asked.

"It's Ron. Thought Dumbledore calls his Ronald, which I assume is his real name."

"Ronald? As in Ronald Bilius Weasley? The Weasley who mysteriously disappeared?" Ginny said with open eyes. Her warm brown eyes looked directly at the Ron's crystal blue orbs.

"What?" Hermione questioned her. Her eyebrows were knitted together in perplexion. Ginny took a deep breathe, as if she was ready to spill out everything.

"My mum and dad would tell me stories about a Weasley named, Ronald. They would always tell me that, that Weasley was locked away somewhere far away from here. He'd been tricked into being trapped in the necklace by his uncle, which was surprisingly a Malfoy," Ginny said. "But, that's impossible! That's just a silly tale!"

"It's not a tale," Hermione said to Ginny. "I awoken him from his slumber from the necklace. Now he's here after all those centuries.."

Ginny looked at Ron for a very brief second. "Hey, cuz. Heard you're my great great great cousin, but I'll consider you as a brother."

"Cussin?" Ron questioned Hermione.

"Ron, she's a Weasley. Just like you," Hermione said to the curious and perplexed boy. "She's related to you through blood of course." Ron looked at Ginny. He then, hid behind Hermione. Ginny looked at him, perplexed. He looked scared even.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked him, but he hid his face from Ginny and her.

Hermione look at Ginny and said, "I don't think he was ready to hear that much information."

"Oh, I guess I'll be going," Ginny shrugged and went straight to class. Ron was still hiding behind Hermione. Hermione turned around to face the scared and confused face of her red-orange haired friend. He looked at Hermione with intent, as their gazes intensified.

"Hermione related to me?" Ron asked her. He now stood up straight to his full 6 feet height.

"We're not related. We're just friends," Hermione answered his question. Right after she said that, Ron pouted in disappointment. Hermione looked to see how disappointed he was and sighed out. She held onto his hand and looked up at him.

"That's all right though. It doesn't matter if we're related or not," Hermione said to him with a small smile. Ron smiled back and started to touch her smile. Being ticklish in that area, Hermione chuckled briefly, until he moved his hand to her mass of bushy brown hair. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled with satisfaction. She felt like she was in heaven. The sensation of his surprisingly soft hands going through her hair made her lost in that single feeling of pleasure. Ron say the look of daze on her face and chuckled softly. However, their sweet moment was interrupted with the raspy tone of a familiar Slytherin.

"Oi! McGonagall's not gonna tolerate

that kind of behavior you filths," a student with cold steel eyes and white-blonde hair said to them with a sneer.

"We heard you were a Weasel, Ron," Malfoy turned his attention to Hermione's friend. "Pathetic.. Way to waste such pureblood."

Ron's eyes widened in shock. This boy made him feel a sense of familiarity. His eyes and hair looked all too familiar to him. Ron's grasp upon Hermione tighten in an instant.

"Uncle Vincent?" Ron croaked out. Draco looked at him, perplexed.

"Uncle? What the hell are you going on about, Weasel?"

"Uncle Vincent Ivor Malfoy! You know?" Malfoy's eyes widened at the name. Then, he faced Hermione explicitly at her eyes. His cold stare pierced through Hermione's.

"How the hell does he know my great granduncle? Only us Malfoy's know him!" Malfoy shouted at her. "He was treated with royalty," Malfoy spat. "And he-" Draco pointed at Ron, "Shouldn't know a single thing about my great granduncle Vincent! He's a bloody Weasley!"

Then, something struck upon Draco. His eyes further widening at the conclusion he made. He shunned that conclusion till he had time to himself.

\FoaB/

Transfiguration flew by. Ron sat next to Hermione so he could copy down her notes. McGonagall eyed the two friends and smiled. The professor was glad that Hermione finally found a friend, after all these years. Herbology also, flew by rather quickly. Professor Sprout just told them to take notes as she had a presentation to the class.

Then, the two friends were off to Hagrid's Hut to attend Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was ecstatic to finally attend this class, making Hermione playfully roll her eyes. When they arrived, a crowd of 5th year Gryffindors were already crowding around the creature they were going to take care of. It appeared to be in a very large and wide tank that was filled with sparkling water. The creature had an oversized body of a horse, but it's hind legs were replaced with fish fins. This intrigued Ron, making him run up to the tank, pushing people out of his way.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered loudly. However, he ignored her, so he could view to mysterious creature.

"Ye' see 'ere class, hippocampuses ar' rather shy. So be-" Hagrid was cut off, when a boy with flaming red-orange hair appeared out of nowhere and started to place his face against the tank.

"What in Merlin's beard," Hagrid said, shocked.

"Ron!" Hermione tried grabbing him by his forearm, but he just stood there, as he looked at the hippocampus.

"'Ermione?" Hagrid said to her to gain her full attention. "This be the new student?"

"Yes, professor," Hermione replied. "His name is Ronald Weasley."

Hagrid smiled. "Another Weasley, eh? My why hasn't he come over here in the last years?"

Hermione tried of thinking of an excuse, but Hagrid gave her an all knowing look. Indicating that Dumbledore told him the story of Ron.

"Yea, Granger! Why hasn't this Weasley attend since 1st year?" Seamus called.

"I thought we knew all the current Weasleys," People mumbled.

"Alright, alright! Keep it down! Ronald 'ere is from Durmstrang! He's a transfer!" Hagrid said to everyone. He secretly winked at Hermione. She said a silent thank you. Hermione and Ron could hear the class mumbling to one another.

"Alright class, take out yer books to page 139." After the presentation, people got to touch the hippocampus.

"Look over 'ere class," Hagrid said to them. "You grab out the this 'ere fish, and ya feed it at 'im." The half giant extended his large hand to the hippocampus, as he wiggled the fish a bit to gain its attention. Soon, the hippocampus slowly approached Hagrid. It sniffed the fish and ate it in one go. The creature showed off its sharp teeth and rather long slimy pink tongue. It coughed out the remainings of the fish and quietly burped with satisfaction.

"Now, who'd like to try it out?" Hagrid faced his class. As expected, they had terrified expressions on their faces. All except Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked at the creature and took down notes, as Ron stared at it with amazement. Hagrid saw Ron looking at the hippocampus with amusement, thus making him forced to be the volunteer to feed the sea creature.

"Come 'ere, Ron! Try it out," Hagrid signalled Ron over to the large tank. The red-orange haired boy hesitated at first, but he went up to the tank, as he couldn't take off his crystal blue eyes off the amazing sea creature. Ron has never seen anything so weirdly good. He approached the creature with a fish gripped on his left hand. Before anything could happen, Hagrid warned him a reminder, "Remember, be very patient and understandin'' with 'im. He's rather shy and wary." Ron nodded in understandment, and extended the fish towards the creature. The hippocampus emerged from the water to eye the boy who was offering him food. It's exotic dull yellow eyes pierced through his sparkling crystal blue eyes that shined in the sun. At first, the creature hesitated to take the fish from the boy. Though by the looks of him, he seemed like a good person. He had on a small smile and eyes that genuinely showed how amazed and curious he was to do this simple task such as this. The hippocampus went up to him, and he ate the fish.

"Well done, Ron!" Hagrid exclaimed. The whole class clapped for Ron, as he washed his wet hand with a dirty looking cloth. Before Ron returned back to Hermione, he took a last look at the creature who was staring at him. He waved at the creature and it cried out happily. Ron smiled at it. He looked at Hagrid and said, "Name! Name! Want to give name!"

"You want to give this fellow a name?" Hagrid asked him. Ron nodded his head up and down in excitement.

"Hugo!" Ron cried out with a smile. The hippocampus did a somersault in agreement.

"Hugo it is then," Hagrid confirmed, with a smile as he looked at the creature.

\FoaB/

"That was brilliant, Ron," Hermione complimented him, as they were on their way to the Gryffindor Tower right after Care of Magical Creatures. The tips of Ron's ears turn pink. He shyly smiled at her as a thank you. As they turned to a corner, they saw Pansy and Blaise. The two Slytherins saw the two friends, and they sneered them.

"Well, well, well.. Granger and Weasel! Came here to play?" Pansy mocked them.

"Ugh, not now Pansy," Hermione scowled.

"Fiesty you are today, Granger. I think that strange boy is rubbing off on you," Blaise spat.

Before Hermione and Ron could escape the wrath of the dreaded duo, Blaise took out his wand and pointed it was Hermione's face.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He casted on her. In a split second, Hermione started to float upside down. She gasped in surprised and started to fume.

"You put me down this instance! I will report this to Professor McGonagall right after I've landed!" Hermione shrieked at them. Soon a crowd of students came in to see who shrieked out in anger.

"Look! It's Granger!" A student exclaimed, as the crowd of students laughed at her. Ron looked around around him to see everyone laughing at his friend. He breathing getting heavier. Why were they laugh at his friend? Is it because she was suffering? Ron looked up to meet Hermione's embarrassed face. She looked flustered and hopeless. All the blood from her body was flowing down to her head. It felt like she was going to explode.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered out to her. She looked at him with teary eyes and blinked away her tears. Ron's hands started to clench for some reason. Where did this sudden need of violence come from? He looked at Blaise and Pansy who laughed, as if it was the funniest thing they've ever pulled on Hermione. Ron's eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth.

Soon, all the students, including Ron, started to float up in the air. They all panicked in surprise. They looked at one another in fear. Soon all of those who had laughed at Hermione were pushed against the wall. They fell on their bottoms, as they cried out in pain of their back. Hermione looked at Ron to see him shaking with anger. His crystal blue eyes looked at Hermione, seeing her chocolate brown eyes displaying fear and perplexion. He slowly fly up to her and gently placed her down. Ron's eyes and tensed body softened from how scared she looked like.

He was the cause!

"Ron, how and why did you do tha-" Before she could finish her question, Ron ran away from her exiting to the corridor that led him outside.

\FoaB/

"Ron! Come back!" Hermione cried out in desperation. She was shocked and confused on how and why Ron did that. She quickly shunned that idea out of her way, as she had her short legs lead her to wherever Ron was going off to.

After what seemed minutes, they arrived near the Forbidden Forest. They'd pass through Hagrid's Hut into the unknown.

"Ron! No!" Hermione cried out in fear. " _Lumos_ ," Hermione whispered and the tip of her wand illuminated. She could still see Ron's vibrant red-orange hair, but then he stopped suddenly. Hermione hid behind a tree, right when Ron turned around to see if she was still following her. He looked around and thought that she stopped following her. Hermione looked behind her to see that they were luckily near the exit of the gloomy forest, giving her something less to worry about. After that, she had her full attention on Ron, staring at him with intent. They seemed to be in an opening that the sunlight could peak through the trees.

Ron sat on his knees and lightly touched the grass. Soon, growing flowers appeared around him. They grew slowly yet surely in a matter of seconds. Types of flowers bloomed to life showing off how beautifully unique they were. Flowers like roses, daisies, dandelions and many more bloomed. Ron smiled broadly at his work of magic. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful scenery before her very eyes.

It was a breathtaking meadow.

Ron stood up and with his magic, he plucked out an alstroemeria flower from the meadow. He made it float around him and smiled. Hermione chuckled, accidently alerting her presence. Ron looked at the tree Hermione hid behind from. She slowly stepped behind to tree to meet his crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her and dragged her to his meadow.

"It's absolutely brilliant. It's so wonderful!" Hermione said with a sincere smiled. By surprise, Ron hugged her close to him, as the the flowers danced with the gentle wind. Hermione blushed by his sudden action, but closed her eyes to cherish this moment she would never forget.

\FoaB/

Up at the Astronomy Tower stood a lonely Slytherin who looked out into the sunset. He sighed, as he rubbed his forehead.

 _How did he know great granduncle Vincent? Unless, that silly old tale mother used to tell me was true,_ Draco said to himself. He sighed in frustration. _How did she get in the hands of the damn necklace? That thing has been locked away in Azkaban for centuries,_

His thoughts were interrupted as Snape came up to see him.

"What is it, Draco?" Snape said coolly.

"You've heard at the so-called transferred student who is a Weasley. Have you?" Malfoy eyed down the professor with greasy shoulder length black hair.

"Yes.."

"I'm sure Dumbledore told you the real reason he is here," Draco said.

"Of course.."

"Then, tell me!"

It took a little bit for Snape to answer him. Though when the time came, he answered with a simple, "Not right now, Draco. Orders from Dumbledore himself."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day! :D**


	8. Knowing When to Stop

**A/N: I know,** a **very late update again. Sorry! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, ShilenKnight, loverhr, BuzzWeasley, heronlove and Orange Chicken for the incredible feedback! I'm finally made a decision that this story is going to focus of ROMIONE and a bit of DRINNY. To those who are not familiar with Drinny, it is the ship of Ginny and Draco. I thank my friend, WeasleyIsMyKing540, to getting into me in this interesting ship! For this is my first fanfic including the ship, Drinny!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing..!

Disclaimer: I write fanfiction for entertainment purposes ONLY! I do not get payed money, instead I get payed with the joy to my readers who enjoy the story! I do not own Harry Potter or any of his pals, who are owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot I made up (except for the plots from canon) and characters that are not recognizable to my fellow readers, aka OC's! Please don't sue me!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 ~ Knowing When to Stop_**

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

Lost Boy - Ruth B.

* * *

After a day's worth, the two friends layed there ready for slumber to swallow them whole. However, the curious friend was still up. He looked out into the night skies, enjoying every second. Ron peaked over to see Hermione's prone figure peacefully resting. Ron smiled at the sight of how amazing she looked like, when she was relaxed. He looked over to see the elegantly sculptured periwinkle vase that was filled with water. It held the alstroemeria flower Ron gave to her.

He quietly sighed out with a small smile. Ron couldn't ask for a better friend. Sure, Hermione seemed like a prim and proper know-it-all, but really, she's actually a caring and wary friend. His heart went out for Hermione. He could see she never had a friend before, when she awkwardly accepted the request of their friendship. It made Ron want to laugh at those who misjudged her.

He yawned out and, closed his crystal blue eyes. The next thing he knew it, he dreamt about a beautiful angel from Heaven. Her soft and shiny curly hair draped down on his shoulders. She smiled at him and hugged him, giving him the best comfort he could ever remember.

\FoaB/

" _Mummy! I wanna got out and collect some flowers!" A young girl with bushy brown hair begged her mother._

" _Alright," her mother smiled, as she prepared the tent. "Just don't go too far!"_

 _The young girl, Hermione Granger, smiled and grabbed her textbook about flowers. When she had just turned 10, her mother and father gave her an encyclopedia of flowers. It was something Hermione was very intrigued with._

 _She approached her first flowers, but it was the usual daisies and petunias. She shrugged, and went off to discover a new flower she had never seen before. That was when she saw a flower with a mix of the colors of white and red. It had slim rhombuses as its unique design. Hermione flipped through the pages of her textbook to finally find the matching description with the flower._

 _It was called an alstroemeria flower._

 _It was a very beautiful looking flower. She went to gently pluck out the flower to show her awaiting mother. When Hermione happily took a step forward, she accidentally stepped into a deep pit which was hiding in the wild grass of the woods._

 _She gasped in surprised._

" _HELP!" She shouted out in desperation. Hermione tried climbing her way out, but she fell on her bottom and failed._

" _HELP!" She shouted once more for help. As expected, no one heard her. Not even her mother!_

 _Was she really that far from her mother?_

 _Hermione started to panic. She was going to die by starvation, dehydration and the lack of exercise which will lead her to a tragic heart attack._

" _HELP..!" She cried out. Hermione started to cry, as a million thoughts crossed her brilliant mind._

' _I'm going to die without making a single friend,'_ she said to herself, as she sniffed.

 _That was then, she felt herself levitating upward. Her eyes were wide open. She looked up to see that she had finally made it up to the top, out of the pit. The first thing she did was to look around to who saved her._

' _M-Magic doesn't exist,' Hermione cried out to herself. Then why did she suddenly float put of the pit?_

' _Wizards and witches are just tales,' Hermione reassured herself._

 _She was going to assure herself again, but she heard it._

" _Friend safe.."_

Hermione's eyes opened at the awfully familiar voice. "Ron..?" She quietly breathed out. Hermione sat up from her bed. She looked at her friend. He was snoring loudly like a grizzly bear. Hermione licked her dry lips, and wiped the beads sweat from her forehead.

She dreamed about herself on that one camping trip along with her mother, while her father went to a friend's wedding at America.

 _That boy couldn't have been Ron. Could it,_ Hermione contemplated.

\FoaB/

The two friends were on their way to potions. As soon as the doors opened, Hermione and Ron sat next to each other.

"Pretty," Ron said in a dreamy voice, as he saw the clear glass vial and went over to touch it.

"Don't touch that!" Hermione whispered harshly at him. Ron pouted and had a little scowl on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, and she went back to staring at the agenda at the chalkboard.

Ron looked around the room to see Harry and a round headed boy that was chubby. Harry caught Ron's wandering eyes, and he waved his hand. Ron waved back with a smile. He turned back to Hermione and nudge on her shoulder.

"What? What is it?" She snapped, clearly irritated. Ron looked over at Harry who was whispering over to Neville.

"You know Harry?" Hermione asked him. Ron nodded his head in excitement.

"Friend," Ron smiled. Hermione's widened slightly by surprise. Ron and Harry? Now she didn't really expect them to be friends. Harry was very emotional and Ron was just.. Ron. They were the opposite-ish. Ron was outgoing and Harry was secretive. Ron was full of life, while Harry seemed like he was kissed by dementors. Well, Harry did have to go through witnessing Cedric Diggory die in their 4th year. Hermione shivered at the thought.

"Hermione..?" Ron asked her with concern in his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm - I'm alright. Just the morning jitters," She replied with a nervous smile. Ron smiled and went to look at his satchel, which laid in front of him. He stared at it and concentrated on taking out his textbook for Potion. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he started to breathe with ease. He tried to keep his breathing pattern in check.

"Ron, are you trying to use your powers?" Hermione asked him, making him snap out of his trance. He breathed out in frustration.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to distract you," Hermione apologized. She shifted uncomfortably.

Shocked, Ron started to panic. He saw how uncomfortable she looked, and he didn't like it. Not one little bit. Ron stared at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

Then suddenly, she started to feel herself float from out of her chair.

"R-Ron!" She whispered in demand loudly so only he could hear her. "Put me down, this instant!"

"No fun?" Ron pouted.

"N-no! It's just that-"

Before Hermione could even finish her sentence, Ron carelessly dropped her back on her chair. He had an emotionless expression on his pale face that was featuring his freckles.

"Ron, I-"

"Take out your textbook and turn to page 393," Came the spine chilling voice from the Potions professor. "Do not hesitate because this potion will be part of the so called O.W.L's."

Hermione straightened up and fixed up the hair. She flipped through the pages, paying close attention, as usual, to his lecture. Hermione turned her head slightly to see Ron slowly flipping through the pages.

Impatient, with a flick of his wand, the professor made the book of Ron's flip over to the expected page. The professor with long greasy hair and a long nose approached Ron, slowly. He stared him down.

"You must be Ronald Weasley, I assume," the professor said coolly.

"Y-yes," Ron stuttered. He knew that he had to try and pronounce words as correctly as possible.

"Another Weasley? How unfortunate," he scowled. "I am your Potions professor, Severus Snape."

Ron nervously nodded his head, as Snape looked at him.

"Neice to m-meet you," Ron responded.

 _Oh Merlin,_ Hermione said to herself, as she saw how Ron struggled under the pressure. Ron was just doing what instincts told him.

"Work on your English, Weasel," a voice from the back of the room exclaimed. The whole class turned to see who said it. Unsurprisingly, it was Draco Malfoy. His infamous sneer was plastered on his face.

"Now, now, Mister Malfoy," said Snape with a grin. "Give our new student a warm welcome."

"Warm welcome my arse," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Ron looked at Malfoy and smiles. The red-orange haired boy happily waved at him. Malfoy looked at him with obviously disgust, but Ron was completely oblivious to his disgust.

"Pay attention, Mister Weasley! 5 points from Gryffindor," Snape announced with a small satisfied grin.

The Gryffindors groaned out as the Slytherins sniggered.

Ron's teeth gritted. This professor was not fair! He took away points from his house because he was just waving at his potential cousin. Then, he looked over to see Hermione looked unaffected to what Snape had done.

"Oi, Weasel!" Pansy sneered. "You shouldn't hang out with mudbloods like Granger over there."

Hermione bit her bottom wobbling lip and looked away from everything. Her head was hung her head low. She quietly sobbed out, as she tried to keep in all her tears. Ron looked over at her to see her looking so vulnerable. His brow lowered to the side at the sight of her. Then, he felt it. A sense to protect Hermione somehow, someway. An idea sparked within him suddenly.

Ron looked at the pile of papers on Snape's polished desk. He made all the papers on the pile float separately. The students gasped in surprised. They looked around to see who was doing the strange magic, but none of them prevailed. All except Hermione and Snape.

"Who the ruddy hell is doing that!" Seamus exclaimed.

Suddenly, the parchment papers started to form like a tornado. The students yelled out. They all knew that it could cause them the injury of papercut. Not just one papercut, but over hundreds! The tornado of papers started to spread out around the class even further. Everyone instinctively went under their desk. Ron followed along, but still concentrated on having the tornado go on.

Hermione looked over at Ron's angered face. She grabbed onto his forearm. In a flash, he looked at her with angry eyes. Suddenly the pointed tip of a quill was pointed towards her neck.

"Ron..?" Hermione softly whispered over to him with widened eyes. She looked at Ron with frightened eyes.

"H-Hermione," Ron breathed out. He soon realized that he was about to kill his friend. He started to panic. He was about to commit murder on the only person who seemed to understand him!

Tears formed on his eyes. He went over to hug Hermione. He cried on her shoulders. The quill dropped on the cold floor.

"Ron, it's alright," Hermione assured him. "It's over.."

The parchment papers stopped in midair.

"Holy shite!" A Slytherin gasped out. Students started to slowly emerge from under their desk. They looked up to see the parchment papers floating around the classroom.

"Everyone," Snape said to his class in a cold tone. "Take your seats this instance! I exactly know who was the cause of this extraordinary magic."

 _That's strange. Snape is complementing Ron, even though he's a big grouch,_ Hermione thought to herself, as she sat on her chair along with Ron. She saw Ron looking at the parchment papers in midair; he looked back at me with a shy smile.

Suddenly, the parchment papers started to graciously fly towards Hermione. They started to turn into paper chirping birds. They flew around Hermione, doing a little show for her. The flock of birds did somersaults, making the students awe in amazement. Hermione looked at Ron to see him smiling, as he saw the birds flying over to him to fly around him. Ron looked at Draco and had the birds fly over to him.

"What the hell," Draco eyed the flock of birds who were heading towards him. The birds softly chirped for him and flew around him graciously. Surprisingly, Draco and the performance to be amazing, which is saying something. He would've hit the paper birds with his textbook, but he didn't have the strength to kill something so innocent and pure like that.

 _Blimey, what's happening to me,_ the Slytherin asked to himself. Ron saw Draco's awestruck face and smiled broadly. He was liking it! Only if he knew that he was doing it..

Ron looked over to see Hermione watching to performance. A small smile was on her face at the weird sight if seeing Malfoy awestruck by the stunning performance from the paper birds Ron controlled.

"I - I'm soyree," came Ron's soft whisper to Hermione and only her.

"It's alright," Hermione said with a forgiving smile. "As long as nobody gets hurt, then it's alright."

Ron grabbed onto Hermione hand and squeezed it gently. "Hermione, you liek?" A rosy pink blush appeared on Hermione's pale face.

She softly chuckled. "I love it, Ron."

\FoaB/

As soon as Potions was done, Snape went to Dumbledore's office. His greasy black hair only moved a little as he sped walked to the office. His dull eyes were full of perseverance and complication. He mumbled the password under his shallow breath and casually entered in the wondrous office. The sturdy heavy oak wood doors closed behind him, as he proceeded forward to where Dumbledore was doing paper work.

"I wasn't expecting you to come here, Severus," Dumbledore said in a calm voice, as he looked up from his work. His crescent moon eyeglasses glistened from the vibrant light from a single flame that floated near his desk.

"What can I say, Albus," said Snape. "This is, may I say, significant."

"How significant?" the Headmaster questioned him

"As significant as the your pet, Fawkes," the Potions professor answered, as he straightened put the jar full of middle treats on Dumbledore's desk.

"So, tell me," Dumbledore said. "What's the matter at hand?"

"It's about the boy from the necklace," he immediately answered. "His powers are getting stronger."

Dumbledore nodded his head for Snape to continue on, "He made a pile of parchment paper into a tornado around the class."

"Why so?"

"I suppose it's because of the girl, Miss Granger," Snape said her name slowly. "She was insulted by Miss Parkinson, resulting her to sadness. The boy saw this, and he was controled by his anger."

"Extraordinary," Dumbledore commented with amazement. "His powers are from his emotions. Did anything else happened?"

"Yes, Miss Granger calmed him down. The parchment papers turned into paper birds and chirped happily around her, then to Mister Malfoy."

"Draco?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I know. I too was surprised the birds went over to Draco. The boy is a Weasley,

based off from my observation of the boy."

"So, The Tale of The Missing Weasley is true after all these centuries," Dumbledore said.

"The Tale of the Missing Weasley?" Snape asked him with obvious perplexion.

"Yes, it is a tale about a Weasley who went mysteriously missing after centuries. This year is the year the mystery has gone on for exactly 2 centuries," Dumbledore elaborated. "I do not know the whole tale, but someone has the real book of it."

"Who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy," he responded.

"Two people? A Weasley and a Malfoy?" the Potions Master said with his left brow arched up.

"Ronald Weasley-Malfoy.. The book was torn in half," said Dumbledore. "Though when they are combined together, the whole tale is revealed."

"Alright, why don't we do that right now?"

"The two people must show true love to one another."

"Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy are cousins though, if you say the boy is a Weasley and a Malfoy!" Snape pointed out.

"The Weasley and Malfoy bond has been broken ever since Mister Weasley was trapped in a necklace," he instantly responded.

"Pfft, that's going to be impossible for Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy to get together. Weasleys and Malfoys don't compromise very easily," Snape said with a smirk.

"We shall see," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Before I dismiss you, do tell Mister Weasley to meet me at my office tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, Albus." With that, Snape walked away from the office feeling awestruck.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

 **A/N: You have finished reading this chapter! Thank you for reading and have a free cookie! Have a nice day! ;D**


	9. The Faults of Ronald Malfoy-Weasley

**A/N: Woah! A chapter posted on this story on time? I'm just as shocked as you lol. Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, BuzzWeasley and Ron'sLoverMahima for your awestruck reviews! This story is about to hit 40 reviews! Let's make it happen! Btw, I'm not very sure if this story will end before HBP or during HBP. We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Bits of swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K. Rowling does! I only own the plot (expect for canon)!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 ~ The Faults of Ronald Weasley-Malfoy**_

 _She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
 _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift

* * *

After they attended to all their classes, Ron and Hermione went on their prefect duties. They started going down the long and crowded halls of students. Ron looked around him to try and scare off anyone who dared to come near Hermione

A Gryffindor from 1st year went to come up to Hermione, so she could tell her where the Library was. Ron stood in front of Hermione and tried scaring the little girl away.

G-go aweeey form, Hermione!" he threatened her in a menacing tone. Taken by surprise, Hermione grabbed onto his forehand and pulled him away.

"I'm so sorry for his poor behavior," Hermione apologized to the terrified girl. "The Library is just there. Just take a right."

The girl quickly thanked her and briskly left them. Hermione turned her attention back to Ron, looking very irritated. "Honestly, Ron! What makes you think that you could scare someone as innocent as a 1st year! What's gotten into you?"

Ron had a scowl on his face. He started to feel something ignite in him. A new emotion he was experiencing he supposed.

"Sh-shut de fork up, mudblood!" Ron spat at her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth was slightly agape; she started to back away from him. "Excuse me?"

"I said, s-shut de fork up, mudblood!" Ron yelled at her. His voice gained the attention of nearly everyone in the hall who were just casually chatting to one another. The students started to snigger at Hermione, making her red as a healthy rose. She felt tears slowly starting to build up.

"Nice one, Weasel!" Draco placed his arm around Ron's broad shoulders. The Slytherin had to tiptoe a bit to successfully hang his arm around the freckled neck.

Hermione looked at Draco then at back to Ron. She sniffed out loud and ran away from the obnoxious crowd.

 _Ron abandoned me just like that,_ Hermione thought to herself. _Is he really my friend?_

Hermione didn't know where her little legs were heading off to. She felt her breathing pattern becoming progressively erratic as she ran down the empty halls. Then, she ran into a solid figure. She looked up to see a boy with the Hufflepuff prefect badge. She saw his sandy blonde hair and gently pushed him away from her.

"Hermione?" the boy questioned her.

"Oh, it's you, Ernie," Hermione sighed. "Are you here to laugh at me like the others from across the hall?"

Ernie replied by saying, "Actually, I wanted to see of you were alright."

"Like you could've done it long ago back when I was getting browbeat by other. What makes you think that-"

"I really wanted to help you, Hermione," Ernie said, as a blush crept along his face. "I just didn't have the courage, Gryffindor saying."

Hermione started to relax her body. It was the first time someone had acted so caringly and faithful- wait, Ron. Hermione bit her bottom lip and sobbed a bit.

"What's wrong?" the blonde questioned her.

"R-Ron, betrayed me," Hermione sobbed at his chest.

Then, they heard laughter echoing across the empty halls.

"I'm starting to like you, Ron," came to a genuine happy voice of Draco. "Have you ever consider to join the Quidditch team? I mean look at you. You seem decent."

"No," Ron shook her head.

"Well, you really should," Draco smiled at him.

Hermione looked at them. This was what Ron wanted. He just wanted to be with his cousin. A family member he could relate to.

"So, you really broke out of the necklace, eh?" Draco questioned him in a hushed voice. Ron nodded his head, but before Draco could continue, Ernie went up to try and punch Ron's jaw.

"ERNIE, NO!" Hermione yelled out in desperation that he wouldn't do it.

Ron turned around to face Ernie's rage filled face. Ron closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, Ernie felt himself falling across the long hall. He slid down on the polished flooring until he bumped against the stone walls.

"What the hell?" Ernie said as he struggled to get up.

Ron opened his eyes to see a terrified Hermione in front of him. He slowly went to approach her, but she stood back.

"YOU," Hermione pushed him back.

"COMPLETE - ARSE!" Hermione started to hit him with her bag full of heavy books.

"RONALD WEASLEY-MALFOY!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I never want to see or even speak to you, ever again! Am I clear?" Hermione said with tears streaming down her pale face. "You're a monster.."

Hermione ran over to check on Ernie was alright. Ernie groaned out in anguish as he struggled to get up. Ron winced at how harsh Hermione said those words to himself. Ron felt his heart starting to break painfully, it was like his dam of emotions were about to spill out to drown everyone on his own misery.

It was his own fault for starting all of this. If he hadn't been so overprotective of Hermione, none of this would've ever happened. He and she would live in harmony together.

Then, they started to feel the ground shaking a big.

"The hell?" Draco gulped out.

Then, they saw the stone floors cracking. Water started to spread the halls. The water was starting to head towards Hermione in a blink of an eye. The warm started to form into drops of water that slowly trickled down to Hermione. She looked at Ron's hurt face, and her eyes started to widen a bit.

"I'm a m-mondster.." Ron breathed out so only she could hear him speak in his hushed tone. The water droplets then started to form into razor sharp crystals. Ron controlled them to form together and aim at Ernie but made them purposely miss him.

"You're corrrrect, Hermione," Ron said darkly. "Mmodster.."

Once Ron turned around to face his cousin, he soon discovered that he had cowardly left him. Ron scowled at his discovery and went to look at Hermione's frightened face, which made him flinch at the sight of her troubled chocolate brown eyes. He has never seen her so sad. Hermione also, has never seen Ron so hurt, in fact, anyone who had looked as hurt as him before. Her locked of bushy hair fell over her on a mess, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Ron closed his eyes and turned away from her anguished face. Ron didn't know what to do anymore. He felt lost, again. He couldn't believe himself. He cursed out Hermione like that. All he wanted to do was to _protect her_ , not to start a storm between them. Their friendship was in jeopardy at his breaking point. Actually, their friendship was falling, slowly and painfully for the hell of an experience.

Ron breathed out a shaky breath and ran to the Astronomy Tower in a flash, leaving Hermione to cry on Ernie's chest.

\FoaB/

As soon as Ron arrived there, he yelled out in self-anger. He picked up a little pebble on the ground and threw it out into the late summer air. He gripped onto his shaggy flaming red-orange hair.

"Hermione," he croaked out her name. Then he felt himself blacking out into the abyss.

" _Mum? Dad?" he called out into the gloomy darkness. He didn't know how long he had been trapped in this darn necklace. All he wanted now was freedom. Then, he felt warmth overcoming him._

" _Interesting," the mysterious man looked at the particular necklace gem. Ron smiled that someone had finally discovered him. He could smell freedom coming to engulf him in mere seconds. The man who possessed the necklace kept eyeing at the gem._

" _Mister Lonnie," came another man's voice. Your friend, Robert-"_

" _What happened to him?" the man named Lonnie questioned him._

" _He didn't make it," he announced. "He died during the raid, I'm sorry."_

 _The door closed slowly, leaving Mister Lonnie in uncomprehensible shock. Tears fell from the man's face and sobbed out in anguish. He mourned for his dead best friend._

" _Robert," Mister Lonnie sobbed out. "Why, Merlin? Why?"_

 _The man sat down on his desk and cried on there for quite a while. Ron had to sit there and hear his mournful cries and profanities. Ron felt this sudden connection with the man. He was like him._

 _Lost.._

\FoaB/

Ron walked around the halls alone. People were giving him weird, frightened and perplexed faces at him as soon as they saw him. He tried shunning their stares, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by all the stares explicitly at him. He tried looking around for Hermione to apologize to her and for everything. This was his fault, not her's. He started to walk around without success in finding his friend. Then, he saw them at the Library. Hermione was with that blonde guy, again! The boy was talking to her in a hushed voice; it seemed to comfort her to whatever he was saying.

Then, he felt something stabbing through his fragile heart. He felt this tinge of negative energy he wouldn't imagine experiencing once more. He was angry that a boy was stealing Hermione from him! They were friends still. Right?

Ron's face was in a scowl. He proceeded forward to get an eavesdrop on their conversation; he hid behind the towering bookshelf.

"I - I can't believe he would do that," he heard the familiar voice coming from the table that was mere inches away from him. "He's always so caring, funny, curious and brilliant. I don't understand what drove him to throw those shards of crystals at you. It's very uncharacteristic of him."

"That's why you should stay away from him," the blonde boy warned her. "He could be here to terrorize us. Maybe he's part of You-Know-Who's army."

"But that's impossible," said Hermione. "Ron couldn't be a part of the Death Eaters. He's too innocent, Ernie."

"That's the point, Hermione," the blonde boy named Ernie said with a low voice. "He wants you to believe that he's a good guy. Then, he'll backstab you."

"Ron would never-"

"You called him a monster, Hermione," Ernie countered. "What if he really is a monster, and we don't know it yet? We could be putting everyone in peril!"

Ron grew angrier by the second. The boy was feeding his Hermione false information. Ron looked at the shelves of heavy books and made them fall like dominos, making everyone in the library jump. The books started to float around Ernie and hit him repeatedly.

"What in Merlin's left saggy ba-"

"Immobilus!" Hermione shout at the floating books. They dropped on their ground with a loud _THUMP!_

"Are you alright, Ernie?" Hermione said with concern.

"M'alright," he grumbled.

Ron smirked in victory. That's what he deserved! A smack on their old ol' face. Then, he saw an angry Hermione.

"Ron, I know you're here," Hermione spat at the shelf of books he hid behind. Ron slowly revealed himself and had a nervous face upon his sweaty face. "Ugh, let's go, Ernie. Ron wants to ruin everything, again!"

Ernie nodded his head in agreement. "You go ahead, I'll go and grab a quick book for my Potions homework. Hermione nodded and went to wait for Ernie outside the library. The Hufflepuff turned around and snarled at the Gryffindor with flaming red-orange hair. The Hufflepuff has an evil grin on his pale face.

"You stay out of this, Weasley," he snarled. "I have some unfinished business to do. Say goodbye to your pitiful friendship with her, forever."

With that, Ernie walked out to leave the perplexed boy to stand there.

\FoaB/

"Holy shit," Draco mumbled to himself as he ran away from the scene. Never in his life had he seen someone with such extraordinarily strong powers like that. It was just like that magic performed during Potions class. Draco wondered who could do that type of magic. First easy choice would be Dumbledore, but he obviously wasn't there to do that. He didn't know where he was doing and made someone fall to the ground, as he bumped into them.

"Hey!" the voice shrieked. Draco looked down to see Ginny Weasley, covered in ink. "You arsehole of a ferret! I should've known you would impolitely bump into me so I could look like a pig after a mudbath!"

"Well excuse me, Weaslette, I was just trying to run away from some creepy magic!" Draco retorted.

"You scared of magic? I thought you were a bloody wizard," Ginny snorted.

"You better shut it, blood traitor," Draco snarled.

"But I've seen you hanging out with my supposed brother, cousin or relative," Ginny eyed him down with suspicion.

"He keeps on calling you cousin or something like that?" the blonde Slytherin questioned her with slight shock.

"Uh, yea.. Why?" she responded.

"That weirdo has been doing to same to me every since I saw him! He knows who my great granduncle Vincent is," Draco said, as he spilled about his family. Then, he snapped out of his trance. "What a minute! You're trying to milk information about me, aren't out?"

"What are you-"

"Ugh, get outta the way," Draco said with obvious frustration in his voice. He walked away from Ginny who mumbled profanities to herself about a certain pureblood fanatic.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Here is your necklace. Wish that Ron and Hermione will make up. Hey, it might come true :)**


	10. Dancing With Strangers

**A/N: Hooray for updating on time! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, ShilenKnight, BuzzWeasley, Sparkleforreason and Orange Chicken for your great feedback! I'm pretty sure most of those reviews contain a very familiar question:**

 **What's happening to Ron? :0**

 **Well, something IS happening to Ron. We just don't know it (well I do hehe). Also, remember that Ron usual doesn't know what he is feeling at times. He forgot about emotions, completely. To fully understand it, he just needs someone to express it to him. Then there are similar reviews saying:**

 **Ron and Draco hanging out together? DF!**

 **Remeber, Ron and Draco are connected by blood. Ron just wants to talk to someone he is blood related to. He wants to experience something he's never felt in forever. Yes, Draco will be a bad influence, but it's cousin bonding time lol.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad that's off my back. On with the story!**

Warning: S-W-E-A-R-I-N-G

Disclaimer: Nopety nope nope.

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 ~ Dancing With Strangers**_

 _"She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up"_

Waiting for Superman - Daughtry

* * *

Hermione started to notice some changes in her ex-friend. His eyes would sometimes flash black and bags were under his eyes. She had heard that he was getting lessons from Dumbledore on how to control his powers. From Dumbledore, he told her Ron was undergoing problems with his powers. He was slowly losing grip onto his powers and his powers are the equivalent to his emotions.

Hermione would try to spark a conversation with him, with little success. He would shun her completely to hangout with Draco. It was understandable he would want to hang out with his cousin. Ron just wanted to remember what happened in his past so he could move on.

Their relationship grew and grew as days went by. It left a certain brunette with bushy hair jealous. She was guessing it was her fault to drive him into seeking for a new friend. Heck, he even joined the quidditch team as a keep. Though, she didn't know why he felt hostility towards Ernie.

During her years of attending Hogwarts, Ernie was kinda there for her from time to time only to greet her with a genuine smiles. Sure it was nice to have a friend, but there was something missing in Ernie.

Ernie wasn't Ron..

Even at the slightest mention of Ron's name and Hermione would uncomfortably squirm.

Ron tried avoiding her by befriending more students around Gryffindor easily. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna seemed to enjoy his company. Hermione would sit in a corner to watch Ron having so much fun with them. Without her.

She envied him.

Ron is still developing feelings such as anger and such. Maybe he doesn't know what betrayal truly feels like or he felt it before but he didn't know why. All these complications filled her head, making her distracted from her Potions essay, which Ron hadn't even started on! Hermione looked down at her half finished essay and sighed out.

Ron was changing. He doesn't know how to control his emotions or power. Even at the thought of the positive boy Hermione used to know, reminded her of a lost boy. Hermione wished that he could help him. Ron was losing control of himself, ever since the fight they had.

 _I just wanted to help you, Ron,_ she said to herself.

She looked around her empty room, looking at the alstroemeria flower Ron had given her in his meadow.

Ron was a complicated being. He doesn't know what is what, emotional wise. He has a mysterious past that he wants to learn about, even if it hurts him. Here she was, she who was complaining about how horrible her life was without friends and being bully when you have Ron.

What contributed more to her hurting heart was that she didn't have her friend to celebrate her birthday with. Ernie had to go and help out Professor Sprout because he received detention for some apparent reason from McGonagall.

Somehow, this birthday was somehow more worse than the last years.

\FoaB/

It was October now, yet Hermione and Ron haven't spoken since the incident. Ron used his quidditch practices as a way to let out his anger. Hermione dealt her sadness by talking to Ernie about everything and reading books.

"Can't you believe it's October already?" Hermione said in a hushed voice over to Ernie.

"Yeah. Time goes by pretty fast," Ernie smirked.

"Thanks for being here for me, Ernie," Hermione said with a smile small.

"Anything for you, Hermy," he grinned.

It made her cringe whenever Ernie said her god awful nickname he gave to her, _Hermy_. She awkwardly laughed. Then, she saw Ron who so happened to pass by, bumping into Ernie.

Ron quickly took a glance of Hermione. She didn't know if this was an imagination or not but Ron's eyes showed sadness and a beg for forgiveness. He then walked away from them off to dinner.

"C'mon, let's go," said Ernie. Hermione waved goodbye to him and she sat alone as she ate slowly. She looked over to see Ron talking animatedly towards Harry and Neville, as Ginny scolded the twins. Hermione quietly snorted due to the fact that Ron still couldn't pronounce some words fluently.

Then, Dumbledore gathered everyone's attentions. "You may all know that the Hallowe'en feast is coming up. Well I'd like to announce something very spectacular to you all, including the 4th and 7th years."

Mumbles that were exploding with excitement shot across the Great Hall. Hermione however didn't look very please with the:

 _A dance!_

-rumor..

"I'd like to invite all 4th and 7th year students, to the Masquerade Ball!"

A burst of excitement filled the Great Hall. Girls screaming with joy, as the boys looked troubled. Umbridge looked at all of them with disgust.

"Do remember there shall not be any inappropriate clothing!" Umbridge bombarded in the excitement, silencing them.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes at Umbridge's remark. He sighed and said with a smile, "If we guess who you are, your mask shall disappear and you will lose. So you all may use magic and potions on anything that seems too obvious for someone to guess."

A dance.. It was official. Dances and Hermione Granger obviously don't mix! No one would ask her out. Well, maybe Ernie- but that's not the point. She was a complete loser and laughed at when she didn't have a date to the Yule Ball last year. Hermione sunked into her seat and sighed out.

\FoaB/

It was the week before the Masquerade Ball. Hermione was still hoping that someone might finally ask her out. Being curious, she asked Ron if he had a date. Unfortunately, he did have a date. It was the gossip queen, Lavender Brown.

Now all Hermione could do was cry. She was devastated when she had heard Ron was with someone else, especially if it's Lavender. Hermione felt like her heart was stabbing several times by Ron. It was starting to tear apart, not even stitches could help it revive.

Hermione laid on her bed and snuggled with her pillow. She was just wishing, maybe, just maybe, she could win back Ron and live in peace.

Hermione woke up feeling groggy. She looked over to see Ron gone. He was presumably training his powers with Dumbledore himself. Hermione groaned out loud and got ready for another mundane day.

She walked downstairs to see a crowd of Gryffindors looking at the announcement board which was filled of silly rumors and such. Hermione felt pity for that board.

Then someone gasped. "There she is! The slut!"

Everyone turned around to see the perplexed face of Hermione.

"You're the slut who stole Alicia's boyfriend, Ernie!"

"You're the whore who fucked him for attention!"

Hermione backed away from the riot. What in blazes was going on? Then, something broke in her. A girl went up to her and pulled her hair. It was none other than Alicia Diamond.

"You fucking whore!" the tan girl with envious curly dirty blond hair punched Hermione at her face. "You bookworm bitch!"

Hermione tried fighting back without prevail. Then, Alicia spoke up, "If any of you talk about this, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Tell a professor or even anyone, I swear next time will be a killer," she glared at Hermione.

As a grand finale, Alicia kicked Hermione at the stomach. The viscous girl walked away with a crowd of students following her for the whole story to be told again.

There laid the hopeless Granger. Her eyes red and puffy from her uncontrollable tears. She sobbed to herself, until she got back up.

\FoaB/

"Is it a yes?" Michael Corner asked Ginny, with a forced smile that the Weasley was oblivious to even care about it.

"YES!" Ginny pulled the Ravenclaw into a bone crushing hug, similar to her mother.

Though, a certain Slytherin with a combed back white blonde hair with cold steel eyes watched the whole scene. After the two couple parted away, Ginny so happened to head towards where Draco was at.

"Oi, Weaslette," Draco gently grabbed onto her wrist.

Ginny groaned out in irritation. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't trust, Corner," he said to her.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Trust me on this," the Malfoy retorted. "I've seen Corner just playing around with girl's hearts just for the fun of it."

Ginny's ears turned pink, and she huffed, "I'll prove to you that Michael isn't a prat!"

She left an annoyed yet worried Malfoy behind to see her figure disappear into the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my shortest chapter so far! Check out my other story Behind These Cold Walls if you're interested in a certain prince and princess falling in love with each other! Thanks for reading and have this free poster of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUPERT GRINT! SORRY I DIDN'T GET YOU ANYTHING!'**


	11. Falling into Darkness

**A/N: Shortest chapter there is! Next chapter will be longer, I just know it! Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, Gja03, BuzzWeasley and Orange Chicken for your amazing feedback!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: **Attempt/thoughts of suicide** and swearing

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar to you is not mine! It rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling! :)

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 ~ Falling into Darkness**_

 _Every day's the same_

 _She fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

 _She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries_

Britt Nicole - When She Cries

* * *

Hermione was walking towards the Hufflepuff Commons to meet Ernie there. She was her only chance. She had bet Ernie was going to ask her out! To her first dance she will ever attend! Hermione felt giddy and excited suddenly. A rush of adrenaline kicked in, as well.

"Ernie!" she cried his name. Hermione was ready for Ernie to pluck up the courage and ask her out.

The Hufflepuff turned around with a smug look on his face. "Oh, look who it is. The desperate slut."

Taken back and perplexed she replied by saying, "What?"

Ernie's friends started to snigger. The blonde boy then said, "You're such a gullible useless piece of shite. This was just all just a dare you know. Us being friends and all. I did it because a freak like you, doesn't belong in this school!"

The whole crowd of students in the halls laughed.

"Enjoy having to deal with my girlfriend, Alica," Ernie snorted and left her behind with the crowd full of mock. The bushy haired brunette felt her blood turn cold. Her chocolate brown eyes welled up with the familiar rush of tears that streamed down her face. She sobbed out loud and ran out to the stairs that lead up to the Astronomy classroom. Hermione ducked her face in between his legs as she kneeled down. It felt like hours and mere seconds as she cried out all the betrayal and anguish away.

This was the third time she had ever felt so betrayed. All were being just a pretend friend or a friend that they could harshly talk behind her back. She sniffed and sobbed out once more.

Her chocolate brown orbs traveled upwards to see a figure across the hall. It was too good to be true. The familiar trait of the Weasley colored hair. His crystal blue eyes sparkled from the illumination in the halls.

"Ron..?" Hermione breathed out. As soon as she said it, the figure disappeared into thin air. Not only did Ron leave you one time but two times. Hermione bit her wobbling bottom lip and quietly cried to herself.

\FoaB/

Ginny was happily walking out of her class, History of Magic, off to lunch. She had enough of suffering Professor Binns lectures about blah, blah blah and blah, blah - BORING! The young Weasley turned a corner to see Harry looking out the window. Ginny sighed and went up to him.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

Harry slowly looked up at him and shrugged. "I've been getting nightmares and my scar's been hurting lately."

"Oh," Ginny responded. "Well, I'll be off to lunch then. Would you like to come along?"

He simply shook his head and went back to looking out the window. Ginny had a saddened expression on her face. No wonder her use-to-be-crush wasn't easy to get. He was moody ever since the incident that included _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_. Taking a more calmer demeanor she rushed towards the last corridor that would lead her off to the Great Hall.

"Should've expected you to come rushin' here," the familiar snarky voice commented about her rushing into lunch.

Ginny turned around to see none other than, Draco Malfoy in all his evil glory. Ginny huffed out and ignored him. Suddenly, the Slytherin grabbed onto her wrist.

"This is my last warning, Weaslette," he said in a low voice. "Corner is no good."

"Fuck off, Malfoy" she snapped. Ginny quickly turned around, helping her get away from Draco's grasp. "This is just your silly little game! You're just jealous that I have a date to the ball, unlike to the likes of you."

His cold steel eyes were a mix of sadness and anger. "You're right," he said in a strained voice. "I don't deserve a stupid date."

He walked away from Ginny's sight, making her guilty somehow.

\FoaB/

Harry was all alone. He was walking towards to the Great Hall. Bored, he looked towards down the marbled flooring of the castle.

"Hey, you're Harry. Right?" he heard a voice from above.

Harry looked up to see Hannah Abbot with a parchment paper in her hand. "Um, yeah.."

"Well, you dropped this while you were walking out of Herbology class," the Hufflepuff said and gave him his unfinished homework.

"Thanks," the boy with genuine black messy hair forced a smile on his face.

"No problem," Hannah said with a smile. Before Harry entered into the Great Hall, Hannah gently grabbed onto his shoulder. "You should really make a private class where you can teach us how to do actually defensive spells. Everyone is sick and tired of hearing Umbridge's annoying high pitched goody-goody voice, you know."

Harry turned around to face her dark chocolate brown eyes. "I'll consider your brilliant idea, Hannah," he smiled at her and went off.

The blond Hufflepuff was left with a slight tint of pink blush on her cheeks.

\FoaB/

"WON WON!" a girl cried out his god awful nickname. Ron turned around to see the blonde with her lovestruck eyes goggling over him. The Weasley forced a smile on his face. Lavender Brown hugged him around his neck.

Though, this hug didn't feel right. He didn't feel those familiar sparks and butterflies flying in his stomach. His knees weren't jelly no his smile was genuine. True Lavender was a nice girl and all, but there was something missing to her. A part of his heart would empty and aching with desperation.

"Oh, Won Won! What should I wear for the ball? Pink or red?" Lavender smiled up at him.

"Penck," Ron responded.

Lavender giggled by how Ron said the word _pink_. "You're so silly, Won Won!"

The boy with flaming red-orange hair giggled awkwardly with her. Then, something struck upon the boy. It struck him like those bludgers that had hit him once during his quidditch game.

Lavender _wasn't_ Hermione.

Ron was a wish from Hermione. She needed a true friend! What the hell was he doing!? He was breaking the promise. If he broke the wish, then their hearts wouldn't be complete. It would be half hollow with sorrow and guilt. Something Ron didn't want Hermione to feel. He might be to late!

Ron ran away from Lavender into his dorm that he had shared with Hermione. The boy looked down at his hand to see it turning into dark mist. He frantically searched around to room and went up to the vase that contained the alstroemeria flower and quickly plucked a petal from the beautiful flower.

"Sow where Hermione is," he said to the petal with genuine desperation. The petal gently floated up into the air and floated towards its destination. Ron followed to dancing petal, leading him to Hermione.

\FoaB/

Hermione looked out into the genuine dark blue purple skies. The stars were out and about, shining over the land with the beautiful illuminated and breathtaking pearl in the sky. She took a deep breath and she shuddered as she let it all out.

The past week was a living hell. She had so much death threats and bruises on her body. She couldn't stand it anymore. Hermione felt the last of her hope being sucked away from her by a dementor. Ron wasn't even there for him. Then there was the incident involving with Ernie.

She couldn't trust anyone. No one was to be trusted. They would just hurt her again and again. Hermione didn't want to feel such pain like that anymore. She wanted all of this to end.

End forever..

No pain..

Hermione licked her dry lips and placed the lonely parchment paper near the balcony. She was obviously at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

The bushy haired brunette knew what she was getting herself into. She knew what she was going to leave behind. Her family and everyone. She was willing to let go and accept her faith. Hermione took out the potion of the Sleeping Draught she had brewed an hour ago and popped the cork off. Hermione sat on the ledge of balcony and looked at the moon for the last time. She wasn't the same strong lady she knew so well.

She was _broken_ and _weak_.

 _Goodbye, Mom and Dad,_ Hermione said to herself. _I'm sorry.._

She gulped down the contents of the potions and took a deep breath.

Then she felt herself falling into the abyss.

 _The cold._

That was all she could _feel._

 _The darkness._

That was all she could _see._

Her eyes were closed. Her chocolate brown orbs wouldn't budge, realizing that she doesn't want to see this cruel world anymore. Her breathing wasn't so erratic as she predicted. It was more calm and steady breaths. The sudden rush of wind was helping her push towards down to the cold ground that awaited for her to go into a deep sleep.

An everlasting deep sleep that would drift her away from everyone and everything. A sleep only those who had experienced it could ever feel. A sleep so _deadly_ , yet _quick and simply._

She fell..

And fell..

She felt herself falling.

Falling..

Falling..

Falling..

Warmth. Sudden warmth engulfed her.

Then, she saw darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Anyways, here is your ticket to the Feels Train! Have a nice day, pal! :)**


	12. An Everlasting Light

**A/N: It was amazing to read your reviews to see you guys so connected with the characters, especially Hermione. Again, I'm sorry I felt you with a cliffhanger! Alright, raise your hand if you missed adorable, curious Ron? *everyone raises their hand* Well, adorable Ron will return next chapter and a bit from here, as well. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing40, heronlove, loverhr, Gja300, BuzzWeasley and Orange Chicken for your awesome feedback!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Only a little bit of swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron or Hermione!If anything seems familiar to you, I don't own that! J.K. Rowling does! I only write for entertainment, not for zee money! I promise you that I don't make profits from that. The only profit I make is my reader's enjoyment!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 ~ An Everlasting Light**_

 _May I hold you as you fall to sleep_  
 _When the world is closing in_  
 _And you can't breathe here_  
 _May I love you, may I be your shield_  
 _When no one can be found_  
 _May I lay you down?_

Trading Yesterday - May I

* * *

The gloomy, mundane clouds spreaded throughout the night sky. The shining pearl illuminated throughout the land. A gentle breeze ran through the trees of the Forbidden Forest and beyond the unknown. Right below the balcony of the Astronomy Tower stood a towering teen holding closely onto the other teen. His shaggy flaming red-orange hair covered his crystal blue eyes that showed such perplexion, sorrow, concern, and guilt. The tall teen was cradling a girl with brown bushy hair that cascaded around her hair. Bits of hair formed a mini halo on her head, making her look like at angel.

The only sound he heard was a steady breathing. She was breathing. A sign that

she was alive and well in his strong arms. The boy dropped to his knees, as he held the girl closer to her.

He, Ron Weasley was carrying a vulnerable Hermione Granger in his arms.

Why did she do it? Why would anyone want to jump off a high place? Ron sniffed and let his unshed tears stream down his cheeks onto Hermione. He hung his head low; his face was scrunched up in sadness. So much of these horrible tears came falling down. He wanted to stop. To stop these droplets from falling. Though, he knew that humans cried because they let out all their sadness and frustration out. Just like his mother.

"Hermione," he croaked through his strained throat. "It me, Ron. Wacke up, pease?"

No response.

This made Ron panic. He gently shook her prone body, still without any signs of a coherent response. His eyes widened.

" _Please, Ron, end it," said a man with a fairly big nose. Same goes for his pair of ears. "You must understand."_

" _William," Ron said, as tears streamed down his face. "You don't have to do this. We can make it, I promise."_

" _You don't understand," William breathed out. "There are times you will feel horrifically miserable. Those times are when you undergo deep thoughts. Thoughts I can't really truly express."_

" _Then tell me, William. You can trust me. Right?" Ron asked him._

" _Too late."_

"Hermione gone?" his voice strained. She was breathing, but she wouldn't wake up. It was all his fault! If he hadn't acted so angry that Hermione and Ernie was together, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe his cousin, Draco, was a bad influence to him. The Slytherin would always say this word called, _mudblood._ It sounded like an insult but he didn't know what it meant.

Then, there was Ginny and the twins. He loved them a lot, especially Ginny. He didn't understand why Hermione weren't good friends with them or Harry, Luna, and Neville. She was outgoing and kind, even if she seemed bossy at times. It is who Hermione is anyway.

Ron sobbed out loud and held Hermione even closer to her.

Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded them. It turned it into a vortex of the flare in the matter of seconds. Ron's eyes glew white, as he turned into a black mist that was shaped to look like a human. The mixture of black mist and fire made the vortex expand in width.

\FoaB/

"Albus!" came the voice of Professor McGonagall, as she entered his office.

"Yes, Minerva?" he placed down his wrapper of Starburst.

"This is very urgent! It's about Mister Weasley. Follow me," she said briskly and Dumbledore followed her. They arrived at the back of the castle where the path to Hogsmeade was not too far. In the near distance. They saw the flaming vortex that was a mix of red and black. The wise old Headmaster has his cerulean blue eyes widened in amazement and shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape said, approaching them to watch the spiraling flames, burning the remains of grass on the ground. The Potions Master had a look of perplexion and fear in his dark bead orbs. "That's dark magic."

McGonagall looked at him, expecting an elaboration to his conclusion. Snape continued on, "I believe it's called _cancello dell'inferno._ In other words, Hell's Gate."

"How could Ronald possess such magic like that?" the Transfiguration teacher pointed out.

Dumbledore sighed out. "He's made up of dark magic."

"What?" both professors cried out in shock.

"Ronald was trapped in that necklace. I assume it was locked up in Azkaban because of the powers he possessed. Either good or bad, no matter the cost, they locked up the necklace," the elder with crescent moon glasses informed them.

"So, you're saying that Miss Granger has been hanging around with a dangerous threat after all this time?" said McGonagall, her bun was now a mess.

Albus looked at her and closed his eyes. He opened them and said, "I'm afraid so."

"We're suppose to keep the children safe, Albus! This is unacceptable on your part. You've trusted Miss Granger will a supernatural bein-"

"We can trust Miss Granger, Minerva," he cut her out. "Have you notice how she had behaved lately? She feels empty and broken because Ron isn't there beside her. Ron made a promise to Hermione to be a true friend to her, but he broke it without realizing it until now. Do you see how important they are to one another?"

That seems to shut her up and nodded her head in defeat. Dumbledore sighed and grabbed out his wand and pointed it at the flaming vortex. He said a spell to stop the flames to reveal not only a black mist in the shape of a human but Hermione Granger's lifeless body. The mysterious mist looked directly at Dumbledore with it's pure white glowing eyes.

It collapsed to the floor, using all of it's energy to form such magic like that.

"Alert Poppy," Dumbledore told Snape and he went off. McGonagall used the levitating spell to levitate the two bodies.

\FoaB/

Hermione felt herself regaining some sort of conscious. Was she in Heaven yet? Maybe not. Her chocolate brown orbs fluttered open slowly to reveal the familiar room. She was in the Hospital Wing, laying down on a bed, alive and breathing. Her eyes frantically searched around the room to see a curtain right next to her. Based fro mthe shadow, someone was there right beside her on another bed.

How was she alive though? She remembered everything. She took the Sleeping Draught potion and fell from the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. Then, something clicked:

" _Hermione?"_

His voice. A voice she hadn't hear for a while. It was none other than Ronald Weasley's voice. The mysterious boy saved her. Was it because he still cared about her? No, that's impossible. It was clear he lusted over Lavender Brown and he enjoyed having so much fun with Harry, Ginny and the others. Hermione blinked back tears, as she remembered how she felt during those times.

A time of betrayal, loneliness, and fear clouded her thoughts and actions.

She felt herself shivering at the thought. Hermione had attempted suicide. She closed her eyes to muse upon her action. Suicide was never the answer. What made her do that?

Was it because how she thought she was worthless to everyone and that no one would've noticed that she was gone? Nothing would've changed anyway. Right?

Then, thoughts popped out to counter her dark thoughts. If she had succeeded, her parents would be left into pieces. A world she had yet to explore was gone from her reach. Ron.. She wouldn't be able to fix their friendship. She would die without peace. Not one single bit.

At that moment, she realized what she could've left behind. How could've she been so blind? Things happen for a reason. A reason that can not be known until you've seen it for yourself. Maybe all those times she was bullied and thought about suicide was because someday she might meet someone who genuinely cared about her.

She did.

Without Ron, she might as well have been dead before sunrise. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. She had repay Ron everything. He was so important to her. She felt closer to Ron than her parents for a reasonable reason. But, she had to hear why Ron hadn't come to her sooner. Why would he just betray her like that? There had to be a good reason to why. She knew Ron wasn't cruel and selfish. He was caring, funny, handsome-

"Miss Granger? Oh thank Merlin you've awoken," came Madam Pomfrey's ringing voice. "I hope you've learnt a valuable lesson. You're very lucky that he was there to save you from an inevitable faith."

"It was Ron. Wasn't it?" Hermione croaked through her dry throat; she went to grabbed the glass of water the healer offered her.

"Yes. He's right next to you."

"How did he end up here, as well?" she asked her.

"According from Dumbledore himself, Mister Weasley had a power meltdown, using dark magic because of his emotions supposedly," she elaborated, making Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Dark magic?" Hermione breathed out.

"I felt exactly like that, when I heard the news. The more you learn," the healer shrugged and went back to her office to fill in some paperwork.

She laid there in utter perplexion. Dark magic and innocent Ron doesn't mix. Maybe that was why he was trapped in a necklace and locked up in Azkaban. She bit her bottom lip and carefully stood up to go over to him. She scooted a nearby stool to sit next to him.

His pale skin looked unhealthy. There were a few bags under his eyes, as well. What made her less stressed out was that he was breathing in a steady pattern. Hermione gently had her hands over his forehead to only feel a bit of heat, making her worried. Hopefully, Ron would gain conscious sooner or later. She really needed to talk to him. Maybe he has the same idea, as well.

"Ron, it's me Hermione. I'm alive," she whispered over to him, hoping that he could hear her somehow. "I'm sorry, Ron. I was stupid to do something like that. Please, I want you to wake up so we can talk."

He started to stir a bit. A small smile crept along Hermione's face. He groaned out in pain and opened his crystal blue eyes. He looked around the room to see Hermione there by his side.

"Hermione!" Ron cheered and went to hug her. She chuckled softly and hugged back. "I'm soyree! Florgive me. Me was mean. Soryee."

"It's alright, Ron," Hermione felt herself tearing up. Ron hugged her closer to him, making Hermione smile even broader. He broke the hug and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing the smile upon her face. The boy had his fingertips touch the curve imprinted on her face.

"Like," he said to her.

"Really?"

"Lok preytay," Ron had a lopsided grin on his face. Hermione blushed from his compliment. Ron took notice of this and cupped her rosy cheeks. Curiosity sparked in her crystal blue eyes and tilted his head to why she was red.

"Oh, it's called blushing," Hermione informed him and elaborated on, "It happens when you feel embarrassed or flattered."

"Embrassead?" Ron asked her, obviously curious

She responded by saying, "You usually feel embarrassed when you're uncomfortable."

He nodded his head in understandment.

"Speaking of feelings," Hermione said in a now serious tone. "Ron," she looked at him, piercing her eyes through his. "Why didn't we talk sooner? I know you're not evil, Ron. Though, I don't understand why you weren't there for me, when I needed you. Do you not care of me anymore?"

It took a bit for Ron to processes what Hermione was trying to state, but he eventually understood what she was trying to say. The tip of his ears were pink and he hung his head in shame and guilt. He bit his wobbling bottom lip and sighed out. He finally came to a his senses and said, "Angrey of Hermione and Ernie."

Hermione's eyes softened at his confession. She was about to reply, but Ron beat her to it, "Trie to telk to Hermione but bad friend kep stealin' Hermione from me. Was mad and tot tat Hermione no like me anmore."

 _He was jealous,_ she said to herself, with a saddened expression on her face. The bushy haired brunette held onto his calloused palms and rubbed circles around it to try and sooth him. She could see his eyes glisten with unshed eyes and gently cupped his right cheek. "Oh, Ron. I could never hate you. You know that?"

Ron sniffed and accepted the upcoming hug he was going to receive from his one and only Hermione. A moment of silence was present in the infirmary. Warm engulfed them both, sharing each other's forgiveness after the past rough weeks that felt like the end of their world.

"'Mione," Ron breathed out, as he inhaled her scent.

"Is that my nickname?" she chuckled, making Ron smile. He nodded and brushed a plait of her bushy hair behind her ear.

\FoaB/

Hermione sat on her bed, along with Ron. She was reading a book to him called Gary Paper and the Order of the Unicorns, the fifth book of the series. It was a children's book that had a total of 8 books in the series and her mother would read to her all of the books, when she was little. Ron and her would cheer on for the pair that they knew they were going to get together no matter what. It was Gary's two best friends, Mark and Sylvia.

After she finished reading to book to him, they slept together, providing each other warmth.

"Mark is such thickheaded. Can't he see that Sylvia had liked him since book one?" Hermione snorted.

"Sylvia smert though. Maybe they shy?" Ron responded.

"True," Hermione said in agreement, amazed at how observant he was when it came to relationships. What if she liked him? That would never happen. They were just friends. Right? They're not going to end up like Mark and Sylvia. Never in a million years.

"You go to dence?" Ron asked her, suddenly.

Hermione blushed from embarrassment and bit her bottom lip. "I can't."

"Why?" he was concerned why his friend couldn't come along with him.

"I don't have a date," she breathed out.

After a brief silence, Ron spoke out 5 simple words she would've never expected, "I'll can be your date."

\Foab/

Ron and Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and happy. They hadn't felt like that for a while. They both stretched out and yawned at the same time, making the both of them smile at each other. They brushed their teeth and went to wear basic clothing. Ron wore a striped green long sleeve and a pair of jeans. Hermione wore a simple sweater with stripes as a pattern. The grounds of Hogwarts became colder as days went by. Autumn colors fell and the sun went out quite early for the majority of the people's liking.

"Ron, about your offer," said Hermione, as they walked to the Great Hall for their breakfast. "Don't you have Lavender?"

Ron stopped on his tracks and had a face of panic. He had completely forgotten about Lavender! Hermione could've laughed, but she digressed.

"I know you don't like her, Ron. I see how unhappy you are with her," Hermione pointed out. "You can't carry a relationship that you're not satisfied with. It's unhealthy."

Ron shrugged. "How you break up?"

"You tell her straight forward. Tell her that you're sorry this had to happen and then say that you're over," she hurriedly said to him.

Hesitantly nodded his head. Coincedently, they saw Lavender who so happened to look around for Ron as he too looked around for her for the opposite reason.

"WON-WON!" she shrieked with happiness and went to run up to him, but she stopped as soon as she saw the familiar bushy haired brunette.

"I thought you weren't friends with that freak anymore!" she spat hotly at Ron. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. How dare she called his friend a freak! A friend? No, _his_ best friend, Hermione Granger.

"'Mione's not a freek," he growled protectively. "We over, Lavender."

"Wh-what!?" she said awestruck. Hermione stood there, feeling Lavender's toxicating stare on her. "You bitch! You were the one who made him do this!"

Lavender went to tackle Hermione to the ground. The brunette was slapped across the face by the blonde. She covered her face, in hopes that the pains would lessen. Then, she saw Lavender being floated into the air. She was thrown across the hall to slide down on the floor and lay there in shock.

"My hair!" she shrieked in horror as if it was the end of the world. Her " _use-to-be"_ perfectly combed hair was messy and tangled now. She spotted Parvati and cried for her assistance.

Hermione then felt herself floating in the air. She was dropped on her feet in a perfect landing and saw Ron's concerned face. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Anything for 'Mione because she is my best friend," he fluently spoke out the declaring statement.

 _Best friend,_ she questioned to herself. _He even spoke it out fluently!_ Her stomach did a somersault and looked at him with shock. He laughed at her reaction.

"'Mione specel to me," he grinned. Hermione could just cry with joy now. Best friend? She was never classified as being a best friend to anyone before! She felt so ecstatic and overwhelmed. They walked their way to the feast hand in hand. Both couldn't stop smiling, even while they ate breakfast together.

Who would've known a simple wish would be a dream come true?

* * *

 **A/N: I think you guys know what's gonna happen next chapter! Thanks for reading and enjoy the free set of Gary Paper!**

 **Gary Paper and the Magical Stone**

 **Gary Paper and the Dungeon of Snakes**

 **Gary Paper and the Escapee of Azkookooban**

 **Gary Paper and the Order of Unicorns**

 **Gary Paper and the Lost Prince**

 **Gary Paper and the Deadly Finale**

 **Gary Paper and the Specially Gifted Child**

 **Find out next time if Mark and Sylvia will ever get together!**


	13. An Unforgettable Hogsmeade Visit

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Tomorrow is Hermione Granger's birthday! If you're keeping up with RWC, I'll be updating that tomorrow, and I will feel accomplished that I've posted a chapter on one my favorite character's birthday muahaha! Anyways, next chapter will be the ball! Stay in tune for that. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, BuzzWeasley, Orange Chicken and the mysterious guest for your amazing feedback! On with the chapter! :D**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his pals! I'm your average Potterhead that reads and writes fanfiction for entertainment! Don't sue me J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13 ~ An Unforgettable Hogsmeade Visit_**

If I lay here,

Would you lie with me and forget the world?

I don't quite know,

How to say

How to feel

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

* * *

Hermione was following Ron to the Gryffindor's Common Room. There, he would introduce Hermione to his friends, hoping that his friends would befriend Hermione like they did to him. She reluctantly accepted the offer because of a silly fear. She'd fear they wouldn't accept her. The bushy haired brunette said the password to The Fat Lady and they entered in.

Feeling timid, Hermione was the last one to enter through the portrait.

"There you are, Ron!" she had heard the familiar voice of Ginny Weasley.

Hermione could feel their eyes looking explicitly at her, making her cheeks rosy a bit. Ron took note to this, and he stood right next to her. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up to his crystal blue eyes, giving her a reassuring look, making her a bit more confident. The brunette looked up to see a group of Gryffindors before her eyes. She had recognized every single one of them, even if they hadn't talked before.

See saw the mischievous Weasley twins right at the corner of her eyes. Then, she saw Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who was right beside Ginny. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas were right behind her.

"Hermione," Hermione looked over to see the group of people before her. "We heard what happened and we just - we just wanna say sorry."

She stood there, shocked by the sudden apology. "H-how did you-"

"Ron told us," Harry said to her. "We know he has trouble speaking English, so we had to decipher it."

Hermione looked at Ron with a teary eye.

"He even told us that you're not the bookworm everyone assumes to be. He says that you were lonely and scared," said Ginny, with guilt in her eyes. The rest had the familiar hint of guilt in their pair of eyes, as well. "So we're just wondering if you'd like to be friends with us. Maybe you and I could restart this friendship again. I wasn't the best of friends with you."

The bushy haired brunette could help but to have a teary smile on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened with her genuine gratification. She looked at Ron's gleeful filled face, making her smile even broader. The group of Gryffindors gave her a warm, welcoming smile.

They sat together around the ever brightening fireplace. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, Hermione have a proper posture to try and feel tall though Ron slouched a bit to keep on everyone's eye contact. The twins were sitting on the ground, playing Exploding Snaps with Neville, Dean, and Seamus on the mahogany table in the middle of the maroon couches. Ginny sat with crossed legs alongside with Harry who stared deeply into the flaming flare that gave them warmth.

The Gryffindors talked to one another. Sharing corny jokes that filled the big, welcoming round shaped room. Hermione had never felt so accepted and relieved in all her life. Though, Ron telling her that he was her friend was the cherry on the icing. Maybe, this was going to be a good year. A year better than the past cruel, gloomy months that seemed like years, feeling lonely and displaced in a school so wonderful like this.

She was exploring a place in where she had never been before. It was all thanks to a certain boy with flaming red-orange hair. She couldn't ask for more or less friends than these incredibly caring people. How could she have missed out on this?

"So, what did Ron do during these weeks without me, anyway?" she questioned over to Ginny and Harry.

Ginny took a deep breath. She looked at Ron, silently asking for his consent. He nodded in response. "You see, Ron would tell me how much he had missed you. He seemed kind of jealous and angry that you were with Ernie's side, you know. So, he would go to Harry and I to talk to us."

"Ron," Hermione said and grabbed onto his calloused size hand.

Before Hermione could speak to him any further, an explosion was heard, making the group jump.

Suddenly, she felt herself being held against Ron's chest. His back was facing towards everyone, tightly. A shield was surrounding him and Hermione. The brunette had a glimpse of Ron's face. His eyes with glowing blank white. His mouth was clenched tightly.

"Ron..?" said Hermione, her eyes were widened a bit by fright and shock.

The boy looked down, seeing the fright in her eyes. His eyes softened, as they returned back to normal. His iris came back in view. The shield surrounding them disapparated into the air. Ron started to loosen his grip around Hermione, but he couldn't let go of her. Ginny and the others looked awestruck by the extraordinary powers Ron did.

"Wicked!" the twins said together with amaze.

The rest just started at Ron and Hermione. They had never seen anything like it. It made them question: who really is Ron? Was Ron an alien from space? How did he know such complex magic? He did in fact, use wandless magic.

"Hermione," Harry looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. "How did Ron do that?"

Hermione bit her bottom lips. How was she going to explain? She didn't want to reveal that Ron is a powerful wizard who came out of a necklace she was assigned from Dumbledore to take care of and take notes of. Hermione knew Dumbledore didn't like it, when people would go off telling people what he had assign certain students for. That's a fact! Well, at least that's what she assumed.

Hermione slowly said, "Well you see, Ron is getting lessons from Dumbledore. He isn't an experience wizard so Dumbledore wanted to teach him."

"Really?" Ginny said, clearly dumbfounded.

"Yup," Hermione said to them. Ron nodded at them, trying to hide the awkwardness that tried to seep through.

"Nice!" Neville said with a smile.

"Does Dumbledore teach Ron how to stop from exploding everything you do?" Seamus said with a grin.

"Shut it, Seamus," Dean rolled his eyes with tease. Soon, the whole room was erupted with laughter. Ron turned around to see people with that familiar curve upon their face, radiating their happiness. His crystal blue eyes traveled to Hermione who was laughing so hard, she could hardly breath. Ron smiled broadly and grabbed onto Hermione's hand, so he could look at her.

"Hermione happy! Hermione happy!" Ron cried with joy and picked her up, spinning her around with a burst of excitement. Soon, the books from the shelves started to dancing merrily around the room. Parchment paper started to form into elegantly made birds. They chirped around the students, especially the twirling teens.

"Woah!" the group awed with widened eyes.

"Merlin's saggy left balls, look at this George!" Fred said over to George.

"C'mon, let's hire Ron already. He's already an overqualified employee," George grinned back at him, making Fred smile.

"WAIT!" Neville cried out for their attention. He felt guilty for breaking up the joy that filled the room. "The Hogsmeade visit! We have to get ready! We're gonna have-ta go there in like 20 minutes!"

"I completely forgot about that," Ginny said. "Say, Hermione, Ron, would you like to go with Harry and I to Hogsmeade? We'll meet you outside of the portrait."

Hermione's eyes were slightly widened. Was she really being invited over to a Hogsmeade visit? Oh! This was too good to be true!

"Sure," Hermione immediately responded with a quick smile and felt to get out of the portrait with Ron. She said to password to their room to The Fat Lady. They entered in the dark room that was swiftly illuminated with the light source, a candle in a lantern.

"Alright, Ron," Hermione said. "Go and get ready!"

Ron nodded his head and went to get a set of clothing. Over the weeks, he improved on dressing up rather quickly. He choose a pair of jeans and a sweater he found in Hermione's closet. It was a nice stripe green sweater that seemed to be oversized for her, so he took it. Ron looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. He faced his face with cold water and looked directly at his eyes.

"William Lonnie," he breathed out, trying to trigger a memory without any success. His brows were furrowed in concentration. "Mum? Dad?"

Nothing.

Ron sighed out in defeat and went outside to see a patient Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Wow! You've improved," she said with a smile and her eyes beaming with her gratification. "I'm really proud of you, Ron."

Ron smiled happily and went over to hug Hermione. "Do Hermione like hughs?"

"I love them. Especially, when they're from you," Hermione said, a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. Ron could feel heat accumulating to his ears. _Why did I just say that!_

Hermione broke to hug, seeing a disappointed and saddened expression from him. "Well, I'll have to be dressing now."

She hurriedly went into the restroom and sighed out. Why did she say that to him? She could've swore she had saw that Ron was blushing a bit too. What was happening to her? What was this unfamiliar feeling that she was feeling? Was this how it feels like to fancy someone?

She shook her head. _I do not fancy, Ron!_ Agitated by her pesky thoughts, she dressed up and went out to see Ron touching to wall with gentle strokes. Hermione looked around the room to see that it was being painted with a tinted shade of periwinkle. He snapped his fingers and the furniture and decor turned silver and white.

Ron had sensed her presence and turned around with a smile. "Hermione like?"

Hermione could just cry with happiness. "I love it, Ron. You didn't have to do this though."

"I did becoose Hermione needs to be moo happy," said Ron, walking up to her. "So Hermione fell comtoratable."

Hermione smiled and thanked him, giving all her gratifications to him. They went out of portrait and saw Harry and Ginny waiting for them as promise.

"Let's go," Ginny said to them, and they went off.

\FoaB/

"Alright, we'll split up. I actually have to meet up with Professor McGonagall with Harry. Then, we'll meet each other at the pub to get ourselves butterbeer near the end of the visit. Got it?" Ginny planned it out to them. They nodded. "Great. I'll see you guys around then."

Ginny went with Harry off to where they were to be met at, leaving the two alone.

Ron and Hermione looked around the place and saw 3rd years venturing around and about all over the place. Some of them went with Hagrid for a tour. There were groups of 4th years scattered around the area, chatting and laughing. The rest were at the shops and pub. The streetlight, illuminated by candles, lightened their way around the place. The last time Hermione was here was when she was in her 3rd year. She thought it was going to be a great opportunity to make friends there, but she degreased. Malfoy and his cronies would pull off rude pranks on her, making her a laughingstock for all to see.

She shivered a bit at the bitter memory. Hermione then took a deep breath to try and compose herself. "So, where do you want to-"

The bushy haired brunette turned to her side to see Ron gone. Her eyes frantically searched around for the distinct features of a tall boy with flaming red-orange hair. She spotted him entering a shop full of sweets.

"Ron! Wait up!" Hermione ran over to him.

She had made it just in time, feeling the instant warmth engulfing her as she entered. This shop was a sugar overload. The shelves and tables were filled with jars, bags, and boxes of sweets that could give anyone with a sweet tooth one hell of a sugarush that could last until morning. Hermione spotted her favorite candy from the Wizarding world. They were sugar quills. The sugar coated candy were her favorite. Hermione could have it as a snack, as she studied.

"Welcome," the lady at the counter said to her. She wore an odd shaped eyeglasses that were neon orange. Her dress was black and white with the pattern of polka dots. The lady's greying hair was tied in a tight ponytail.

The next thing she knew it, she saw Ron coming to her with a pile of chocolate frogs.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him. "You can't buy that much! All we have is a few sickles and that's all."

Ron had a look of disappointment on his face. He laid the pile of chocolate boxed on a nearby counter, revealing the saddened expression on his face. His crystal blue eyes look like they were about to pour out any second.

"Ron - I -"

He pushed Hermione out of his way and went zooming out of the shop.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out with obvious desperation, following him to wherever he was leading her to. _What have I done?_

\FoaB/

"I'll see you then, Ginny," Harry waved her a goodbye. Ginny waved back and went off to the shop around the corner filled with candy. She was dying to buy another bag of licorice wands.

That was then, she saw the familiar Slytherin with blond, platinum hair leaning his back against the wall of the shop she was heading to. His eyes were looking down at the stone path. Ginny rolled her warm brown eyes and went off towards the shop doors, trying to avoid Draco.

"Gin - I mean Weaslette," Draco grabbed onto her wrist.

 _Was he about to call me by my name instead of that silly nickname,_ she said to herself, dumbfounded. She took a more irritated façade. "What is now? Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my stay here! Not to be stopped by the likes of you, Malfoy."

"Please, listen to me dammit!" he spat out. "Corner will fuck you up! I'm warn-"

"Shut up already!" Ginny pushed him back and entered the shop, leaving him in the increasingly cold weather.

Draco had a scowl evidently on his pale face. He sighed out in frustration. _What the hell am I doing? Ginny will never like me._

To admit it, he did started to feel feelings for the certain Weasley ever since his 4th year, when he saw her in her silky green dress at the Yule Ball. Her lavish, straight red hair dancing along with her swaying body. Longbottom was lucky.

Draco facepalmed himself. Why the hell was he falling for a Weasley? A Malfoy and a Weasley is like fire and ice. The complete opposite! He knew he was the ice that was about to get his ass burnt by her. He groaned out and went out to find Goyle and Crabbe who were at the Three Broomsticks.

\FoaB/

"Ron!" she felt like her lungs were about to die on her if she didn't stop running after him. Her legs felt like jelly and her eyes felt dry from the wind brushing on her eyes. Finally, he stopped near a log and sat on it. They were knew the Shrieking Shack which was distance away from them. He had his knees up. His placed his face on them, trying to hide how weak he was.

Hermione slowed down a bit to go and sit next to Ron's still form. They sat there in a rift of silence. The only thing they could hear was the soft breeze and each other's breathing.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized to him with sadness. "I didn't mean to disappointed you."

Ron lifted his head to see the down expression on Hermione, making him feel guilty. "It nut that."

The bushy haired brunette had a look of perplexity on her face. "What?"

The boy with flaming red-orange hair sat up, dropping his legs to the soil. He looked deep into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Ron cupped her left cheek with his left hand. He gently placed a finger from his right hand to her forehead and started to rub on it. She saw his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to form a coherent saying.

"Wan to re-remember," Ron said the last part slowly and succeed in speaking the word coherently.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock. He just wanted to remember more about himself and his parents. She remembered that he was triggered by the chocolate frogs and he remembered his mother and father taking him to a shop full of candy. Hermione hugged his body, giving one another warmth.

"That's what you wanted all this time?" Hermione said in a strained voice. "I'm sorry I didn't want to interview with anything. Ron looked down at her guilt and saddened struck face. He placed his hands over to his waist, scooting her closer to him.

"Ron," Hermione said, no longer keeping in the tears she managed to keep in mere seconds ago. "You must have been so lonely in that necklace. You probably wandered hours without end questioning yourself. Don't worry though, we'll get through this, together. We'll figure out more about you. Even if it hurts, we'll be strong. Right? We can do this. I promise that we'll gain all your memories, together."

She sniffed, as tears streamed down her fragile face. Ron looked at her and tears started to stream down his face, as well. Tears rolled on her bushy, mass of brown hair. Hermione felt it and looked up at his face. Hermione tried forcing a smile upon her face, but it just made her cry even more with him. They cried together, mourning over the lost memories he had lost during his time in the prison like state he was in, in the necklace.

What Hermione didn't want to tell him was that, his parents were in a deep slumber. Along with his cousins, uncles, and aunts.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Here is your tissue box and a teddy bear with flaming red-orange hair to snuggle with. Have a great day, pal! :')**


	14. The Masquerade Ball

**A/N: Hey friends! Welcome back! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, BuzzWeasley, and Orange Chicken for your fabulous feedback! By the way, what are your guy's patronus? I took the Patronus quiz on Pottermore and I got a nebelung cat!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Stay tune for the A/N at the end of the story to clear up some confusion from the last chapter.

Warning: Bits of swearing and a bit of of a sexual situation (yikes)!

Disclaimer: I'm on vacation riding the Nope Train. I don't own anything that seems familiar to you. The rest is mean and the other is J.K. Rowling's!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 ~ The Masquerade Ball**_

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

* * *

Hermione was walking with Ron to the Owlery to meet her owl, Nightingale. Being Ron, he looked around the halls full of students, making them look at him weird. People were starting to catch on Ron's bizarre acts, making Hermione and himself wary. If anyone knew the real reason why and how he came here, the Ministry and Voldemort would be alerted that a wizard with strong unusual powers were roaming the grounds. They would use Ron as a weapon. Something Hermione wouldn't want to see and even hope.

As they entered in the Owlery, Ron's eyes were widened with curiosity. His crystal blue eyes sparked with interest and saw Hermione's brown feathered owl flying towards them with a package.

"What thes?" Ron asked Hermione, as he petted the bird.

"This is my owl, Nightingale," said Hermione, with a small smile on her face.

The owl cooed at the gentle touch from the boy, making him smile. The bird responded by cuddling with his hand, making Ron chuckle. After that, they went back to their dorms. The ball was in approximately three hours. Three hours of sweat and smiles. Then, Hermione realized something.

Ron didn't have a dress robe or a mask to wear to the ball.

"Ron," Hermione breathed out his name, gaining his full attention. "You don't have a dress robe or a mask! I don't think we can go back to Hogsmeade at this hour too!"

Her face was filled with panic. How could she have forgotten? She was the worst friend ever!

The boy with flaming red-orange hair seemed to take note on the negative energy he felt from Hermione. He couldn't felt Hermione feel bad. Ron wanted her to be happy, not a worrisome mess. So, he responded by saying, "I mak."

The bushy haired brunette stopped pacing around the room to face his concern eyes. She felt sheepish from freaking out in front of Ron. She knew that he was just trying to cheer her up. It felt good to have someone genuinely care for you and stick with you by your side. Unlike a person like Ernie. She shivered at the thought of him.

" _C'mon, Snuggle Muffin!"_

That nickname just made her cringe. She hated how he called her _Snuggle Muffin_.

"Well, I guess we should get ready then. Shall we?" beamed Hermione, trying to shun that she had freaked out right then and there and the thought of Ernie. "There are eye and hair color changing potions at the box on your study desk. I'll be going to Ginny's Dorm. I guess I'll be seeing, or rather, guessing who you are."

The brunette grabbed her package from her parents and a couple of bottles from the box of potions. She was on her way to the door to only discover the feeling of emptiness suddenly. That awfully familiar feeling she felt, when she was alone during those weeks without Ron.

 _Strange,_ Hermione said to herself, but she shunned the feeling.

The door closed behind her, leaving a lonely Ron by himself. He too, felt empty.

\FoaB/

Hermione arrived at Ginny's Dormitory, having her feel welcomed. There, she saw her desk full of makeup, making the brunette's eyes widen open. Ginny saw her face and chuckled.

"Yup. All of that makeup is mine," Ginny grinned, beaming with pride. "I won them at a raffle."

"Nice," Hermione said. She revealed the package to Ginny, making her progressively curious of what was in the box.

"I got this from my parents," said Hermione, as she started to fumble with the wrappings.

She opened the box to reveal a dress and a mask. The bushy haired brunette took them out, showing Ginny her outfit. The dress was a shade of calm periwinkle. The material was rather floaty and silky, with sparkling gems at the hem of the neckhole. She showed Ginny that the floaty layers looked a bit like the petals of a rose. Then, the mask laid at the four postered bed of Ginny's bed. The white mask covered the left of her face. There was a mini rose with a white feather that acted like a petal on the top left and a black swirl on the cheek area.

"It's so beautiful, Hermione!" Ginny gawked.

"You really think so?" she said, clearly dumbfounded. "I was going to wear the dress for the Yule Ball - but you know.."

They stayed there in a rift of silence.

Ginny quickly broke it off by saying, "Well, I think we should get started."

Hermione nodded her head and the girls went to town.

\FoaB/

After what seemed like hours without end, they were ready to go out to the Great Hall, feeling nervous. The both of them had to find their dates in order to truly dance with them. They wouldn't want to dance with the wrong person, that's for sure.

Hermione's now almost fully tamed hair was a shade midnight black. It was in a loose ponytail, having plaits and locks of her flowing down to her shoulders. She now had blue eyes. Eyes that reminded her of Ron that she couldn't help but to drink the potion in order to get it. She wore a bit of makeup, not wanted to look like Lavender Brown's clone. A boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes looked at her dumbfounded. Could've that been Ron?

As she entered in the Great Hall, all eyes were on her. All was speechless of her shunning beautiful that shined through the night. Ginny giggled and they went to sit near food table. It was long table that was filled with a variety of delectable snacks and treats for all. Hermione had already seen couples dancing on the dance floor, making her a bit envious. Where was Ron? Did he even come here?

All those questions that filled her head made her quite dizzy, so instead, she started to go out and serve herself a cup of refreshing pumpkin juice. As she poured her cup filled with the orange juice, her eyes caught a boy who sat alone at one of the tables. Though, she probably knew the reason why. The boy wore black dress robes. His hair was jet black. He wore a plain black mask that covered his whole face, but his frightening blood red eyes. Their eyes met, making Hermione almost spill the juice on herself.

Then, she felt half of that feeling of emptiness being filled with joy. The peculiar feeling, made her quickly go back to Ginny who was talking to Luna Lovegood who had long light blue hair and yellow eyes. Her sense of style was weirdly nice if you were to ask anyone in particular.

"So, have any of you guys found your date yet?" Hermione asked them.

Luna nodded his head, "Neville was the one that tried to look like Seamus. Though, he blew his cover when he started to talk about how interested he was in his Herbology homework."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Of course he would talk about that._

"Well, I guess Ginny and I are having a bit of bad luck," Hermione shrugged.

"Actually, I found Micheal already," Ginny said, feeling her cheeks heat up. "He's waiting for her me on the dance floor. See you guys there."

The Weasley stood up and merrily went over to dance with Michael who awaited for her, leaving the two girls to sit there. Hermione sighed out in defeat. Ron had to be here. She had a strong gut feeling that he was probably near.

Her flooding thoughts were interrupted, by Luna speaking out, "You're looking for Ronald. Aren't you? He's quite peculiar in the fashion department."

Her blue eyes widened, "You know who Ron is? Can you give me hint at least?"

Luna smiled dreamily, "Well, sure I suppose. I'll give you a riddle. Is that okay with you?"

 _A riddle? Easy! I was the class best riddle solver, when I went to primary school,_ Hermione bragged to herself. "Bring it on then."

The girl just smiled at her determination and passion in finding Ron. She said, "In a days past, he cried out for her. She in response responsed him with unjustified judgement. He pondered around the grim, torturous prison-like state of judgement, waiting for her to truly see who he is and not who he seems. Who is he?"

A quizzical faced Hermione looked at Luna with perplexity.

"I'll best be off now. The nargles are floating around Neville," she skipped off her seat to go over to Neville who was chilling around with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

Hermione knew that the riddle meant to not judge someone by their cover. Though, who was the likely person? Then, her eyes wandered back to the boy who sat all alone. His red eyes watching everyone a hawk who would sharply stalk on their prey. Was that Ron? No. Ron wouldn't want to look like someone who just came out of Azkaban. Or, would he?

Maybe he was showing her a valuable lesson. A lesson everyone should've been taught and that was to never judge people without truly knowing them. That was how she felt during those years of loneliness. Well, up until Ron came along her life.

Hesitantly, she approached the lonely figure and sat next to him.

"Hello," she greeted him.

Blue and red eyes meet, piercing each other. His eyes seemed to soften at the sight of her, making her sweat a bit.

"Dance?" the boy said. His voice was deep and menacing, making her shiver.

"S-sure," replied Hermione.

She took his hand into her's and they went over to the dance floor. As she swayed to the beat of the music with the boy, she could feel all eyes on him and her. She could hear them mumbling. Though, she wasn't sure if they had really said any of those.

 _She's so ugly._

 _No one would ever dance with a freak like Granger._

 _More like Granger Danger._

 _She's a whore! She's a damn scarlet woman! First, Ernie. Now that guy!_

 _What a filthy little Mudblood.._

Then, she stopped dancing suddenly, making her partner stare at her silently with obvious concern. Hermione felt tears building up in her eyes. She then started to sob out loud, no longer containing her tears back. Her body started to fidget from crying so loudly in front of the crowd of concern students. She then, ran away from the crowd and decided to go up the Astronomy Tower.

She ran with heel, making it a struggle to proceed forward and avoid everything. Those pesky insults would never leave her. They had a quest in which they had to lower her self-esteem further. She approached the stairs and run up the spiral up to the top. Her eyes were glossed with tears, showing her bloodshot brown eyes. Her vision was blurry as well.

She was one step until she had officially made it to the top, until she heard her left heel snap.

"Ah!" she yelped out in surprise.

 _Freeze.._

She was frozen in that time frame. She, Hermione Granger, was going to fall tumbling down the stairs. Stairs that would leave her either severely injured or worse, dead. She felt the cool breeze dancing with her locks of hair that came undone. The sight of the top of the tower was slowly going out of view as she was frozen.

Hermione closed her eyes, expecting for her faith to be revealed. But then, she felt nothing coming. She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes to only see that she was floating in midair. She turned around to see that she almost hit her head and bottom on the marble stair edge. Though, she saw the boy with red eyes and black hair looking at her with a great deal of determination and concentration.

She felt herself being floating towards the entrance to the room, feet first. She was gently placed on the stone flooring, making her heart beats calm down a bit. The girl with with the white mask turned opened the doors to be welcomed by the cool breeze of autumn. She turned around to see the boy she danced with.

"Safe," he said in a calm, soothing whisper to her as he cupped her face.

Hermione was speechless. That was until she said a name. A person's name that had saved her more than she could have ever save him, "R-Ron..?"

The mysterious boy's mark started to disappear into thin air. His hair changed from jet black to his flaming red-orange hair. A distinct feature every Weasley had inherited. Those frightening blood red eyes turned back to his gentle crystal blue eyes.

"Hermione," he breathed out.

She felt her mark started to disappear into the thin air. Her hair started to puff up, revealing the true nature of her brown hair. Her eyes were now a shade chocolate brown.

They embraced each other. Each other was engulfed with their welcoming warmth. She breathed in his scent, as Ron did the same exact thing. The moon shined upon the young lovebirds. Hermione saw flowers sprouting from the stone flooring. He was showing her the meadow again, making her snuggle closer to him.

"'Mione," Ron said and hugged her closer against his hard chest.

\FoaB/

Right outside of the Great Hall stood two students snogging each other passionately. One with red hair and the other with black hair. One was a Gryffindor and the other was a Ravenclaw. Ginny felt like singing out loud, as where Michael had other things in mind.

His hands traveled down to her ass. He groped her, making her push him away from her.

"What the hell, Mickey!" Ginny yelled at him, obviously shocked by his action.

"What's that matter?" he breathed out, his eyes filled with eerie lust. "Can't we do it tonight?"

He had Ginny cornered.

She should've listened to the stupid ferret. Ginny bit her bottom lips as she closed her eyes, awaiting for Michael to do whatever the hell he wanted to do with her.

"OI!" came a strong voice from across the hall.

The next thing she knew it, she saw Michael knocking out on the floor. He was hit by the fist of someone Ginny would've never expected.

There stood a fuming looking Draco Malfoy with his now red fist. He must've hit him hard at the head, leaving the Ravenclaw with a slight bruise to his right cheek. His steel grey eyes traveled to Ginny's warm brown eyes.

"You should've listened to me, Ginny," Malfoy spat. "I told you."

Ginny stood to her full height. She looked at him with intent. Why would a Malfoy save her out of nowhere? Why did he do this? He couldn't have fancy her. Right?

"Why did you do that?" Ginny said with not emotion displayed on her pale freckled face. "You're a Malfoy. A complete arsehole."

Draco looked at her. "Not all people are who they seem, Weaslette. Remember that."

He turned away, walking away from her.

 _Does he fancy me,_ she contemplated to herself. _No! He's a Malfoy! Malfoy's and Weasley's don't get along._

Ginny lifted her chin up high and went to her dorm.

 _Well, his eyes are pretty cute,_ she said to herself, feeling herself blush a bit. She shook her head. _UGH! Stupid Malfoy and his stupid cute eyes!_

\FoaB/

A shadow crept along the halls. The mysterious figure whistling. The figure's whistle echoed across the empty halls. Then, the person heard laughter and conversations from up to Astronomy Tower.

"Ron! St-stop doing that!" the person heard an awfully familiar voice coming up from the tower. It was none other than Hermione Granger. Her laugh to the person was obnoxious.

 _Your fun ends here, Snuggle Muffin,_ the mysterious figure said to himself, having a mischievous smirk appear on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: ALRIGHT! To clear up the bits of confusion from last chapter here it is:**

 **How does Hermione know that Ron's parents, cousins, aunts, and uncles are dead?**

 **Well, being the Brightest Witch of her Age says something about her. Hermione is confident that they are dead because they lived waaaay back at the 1700s! I mean, how could a normal human being live throughout two centuries and still look young? Well yea, you've got Ron, but he was trapped in a necklace that was filled with dark magic.**

 **Oh, and yes. The part where it's like "they were in a deep slumber" is figurative language for "they're dead".**

 **I hope this clears things up! Thanks for reading and have a great day! :)**


	15. Learning More Than Intended

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, BuzzWeasley, Sparkleforreason, and Orange Chicken for your fabulous reviews!**

 **As always, feedback is appreicated! :)**

Warning: Hermione swears :0

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 ~ Learning More Than Intended**_

 **(The song is actually at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

A girl with a sparkling periwinkle dress sat with a boy with black dress robes. They sat on the ground together, exchanging conversations and laughs. Though, the laughter died out briefly. Both of them were reminiscing the moment and sighed out with a dreamy smile.

"This was an amazing night, Ron," she said with a smile. "And, it's all thanks to you."

Ron could feel the tips of his ears heat up a bit, making him confused to why he felt embarrassed or maybe, it was for a different purpose. He gave her a lopsided grin and placed his calloused sized hands on her small palms. Before they could sit up and go back to their dorm, they heard footsteps approaching them, making them turn their heads to the sound.

"Someone's coming," said Hermione in a whisper and instinctively looked at Ron.

They then, saw a boy with blonde hair and a crooked smirk on his face. His eyes glisten with malicious, making Ron's eyebrows furrow. "Look who we have here."

The two held onto each other's hands in a tight desperate grasp to see Ernie right then and there.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys together again," he said. "It's pretty unexpected."

"You better shut it, Ernie," Hermione retorted hotly. "If you want to hurt Ron, you have to get through me."

A rush of confidence flowed through her veins. The rush of protecting her best friend, who has saved her more than she could bargain, came in like the force for rampaging waves. Her fierce chocolate brown eyes showed how passionate she was to her declaration. Ron looked at her with amaze.

"Scratch that," a sneer was on his face. "I didn't expect such a sadistic person like you stand up to someone who is a freak."

"A freak?" Hermione shrieked. "Ron is unique as he is, unlike a bastard like you!"

Ernie's pale face was now turning into a shade of beet red with anger. Still awestruck by Hermione's behavior, Ron stood there with a gaped mouth. In a rush, Hermione punched Ernie straight at the jaw, making him stagger back with pain and shock. A howl of pain came from him as well.

"You're gonna get it!" Ernie spat and slapped Hermione with such force that she staggered back to the right.

She touched the place where he had slapped her and her eyes widened to see that it indeed leave a red mark of his hand on her cheek. Ron ran up to her and cupped the red mark on her cheek. He started to panic and shake with fear. How could he had let this happen? Guilt and shame replaced the once happy, joyful mood he had with Hermione.

Then, he felt a sudden rush of anger erupt deep down from the depths of his heart. She could see his now stormy blue eyes fogging with concern and self-hatred. Hermione grabbed onto her forearm to only make Ron stand up and stood in front of her.

"You hert, 'Mione!" Ron spat at the Hufflepuff.

In front of her very eyes, she saw Ron turning into a person made out of black mist. His eyes were now glowing white, giving anyone who looked at him straight at the eyes an eerie feeling. Ron stretched out his arm to break out a piece of stone flooring and had it levitate towards him. He pointed the piece of flooring at his face, barely missing him by a centimeter. Ernie yelped out with fear and stared deep into Ron's rage filled features.

The blonde Hufflepuff tried escaping to only discover that he was blocked out of the entrance by an invisible force field. Ron hissed at him like a snake and went to summon a ball of fire from his left hand and charged it up to become a bigger, badder size.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened out with shock and fear. Surely, this wasn't Ron. Right?

She went rushing in to try and stop him from hurting Ernie. Sure she wanted Ernie to feel the same pain she had felt after all those days, though not like this! Like Ernie, she only discovered that she was separated from the two teen boys by an invisible shield. She pounded his fist to try and get Ron's attention with little success.

 _No - no - no - no,_ she panicked. The brunette felt completely stressed out. She couldn't believe Ron was about to commit murder on him! What had happened to that sweet, caring Ron she had meet and loved to know?

"RON!" Hermione yelled out his name with genuine desperation. "DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THIS!"

The magically enchanted person could heard the faintest of voices from an awfully familiar friend of his. He postponed his attack to slowly turn around and face the concern, shock face of Hermione Granger, his best friend herself. His hostile posture softened at the sight of her. The only image that could keep him grounded and sane forever.

" _Hermione,_ " came an alien like voice from Ron himself.

"Please," she left like she had lost the ability to speak, as she looked deep into the eerie glow of his white eyes. "It's over. Just let him go."

Ron turned to face Ernie, slowly turning back into his human body. With the snap of his fingers, letting Ernie run away from them. Though, Ron used his peculiar powers to knock him out, before he could run and know Ron and Hermione's secret. Hermione saw a while whirl spinning around the Hufflepuff's head and disappeared into the autumn breeze.

"We go back," said Ron, not making any eye contact to Hermione making her worried for him.

"Right," she responded and the two went walking to up the Gryffindor Tower to their dormitory.

\FoaB/

She was starting to feel a bit impatient by Ron's understandable silent treatment to her. There she laid on her bed in the dark. Ron was assumably sleeping on the couch, though she did not her him snoring. The bushy haired brunette sighed to herself and rubbed her eyes. This was definitely one of the best days and her life, though the saddest day as well.

Feeling curious, she sat up to bit, enough to see Ron who was still awake. He sat there staring at the crescent moon, reminiscing the moment he had with Hermione at the Astronomy Tower. She couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty that she didn't have the chance to talk to him about his actions just yet.

"Mum? Dad?" she heard the boy say in a whisper. A whisper that cried with hope and desperation.

Hermione couldn't help but to feel so much sympathy to him. Only if he knew about his parents and everyone, he wouldn't be here contemplating to the moon.

 _Maybe it would've been best for him to die centuries ago,_ she said to herself. _Wait! What am I talking about?_

Confused with herself, she went back to laying down on her bed, trying to sleep the night away. She then, felt her eyes feeling heavy in an instant. Her breathing became nice and steady. Slumber swallowed her whole in a matter of mere minutes.

\FoaB/

A certain boy with flaming red-orange hair was still staring off at the moon. He was trying his darndest to try and trigger a memory with little success. Maybe, there was a way to have his full memory back. Ginny did know him somehow from her mother's stories about him back then. Even his cousin, Draco, knew him by his uncle, Vincent.

Uncle Ivor Vincent was suspected to be the murderer of his friend back then, William Lonnie. Why though? What was his intention?

Then, he felt that familiar drift of drowsiness swirl around him.

" _Uncle Vic!" ran a young Ron who had a toy in his hands._

 _The Malfoy looked at him with genuine disgust, though the 5-year-old was oblivious to his expression. The uncle's platinum blonde hair cleared his throat and sat down on his fancy looking chair. His crane was in one hand and another was on a glass of wine._

" _What is it, Ronald?" he said, clearly not in the mood for the boy's playfulness._

" _I was wondering if you wanted to swee another of my magic twrick!" Ron exclaimed, clearly happy._

" _How delightful," the uncle rolled his eyes at the overexcited nephew. Then, they heard a knock from the door. Vincent stood from his chair and went to open to the door. It was revealed to be Ron's mother. She had crystal blue eyes and the distinct color of a Malfoy's hair._

" _Oh sister of mine," Ron heard his uncle greeted his mother._

" _Vincent," she greeted without emotion._

" _We need to talk, Elena" Vincent said and signaled her to come over to the stairway._

 _Being the curious little boy he was, he made light footsteps and follow them to eavesdrop on their conversation. There, he saw her mother eyeing his uncle with suspicion._

" _I still have it you know. The Necklace of Mal," he whispered over._

" _Mother said to not use it. It was her death wish," she retorted at him._

" _You don't get it do you," he sneered. "Ronald is not some sort of ordinary wizard, sister. He is born with extraordinary magic that no human or creature can contain. We can keep him here and-"_

" _Ron is not a weapon, Vince," she spat at him, feeling the rush of protection of her son. "You'll have to get through Charlie and I, if you want to use an obscured object on MY son!"_

 _With that, Elena carried her son and they left him alone at the Malfoy Mansion. Little did Ron know, that it would be a long time until he could ever see his peculiar uncle again._

Ron opened his crystal blue eyes, as it sparkled with perplexity. His uncle was a bastard! Though, he couldn't be more grateful but to see his mother. The boy smiled at the fact that he did have his mother's eyes. Then, he felt empty and cold suddenly. He stood from his couch and went to lay down with Hermione, finding comfort and warmth from her body.

He laid down next to her, dreaming of a dream with his parents in the clouds far away from here.

\FoaB/

Morning at arrived and the sun poured from the curtains. Hermione sat up and yawned. She then, went to the bathroom and got changed into her robes. As she straightened up her hair, as if it was going to fix her untamable hair, she heard heard her roommate grunting out in pain. As quick as she could possibly could, she ran out the door to see Ron on the floor, experiencing a memory.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out his name and went by his side.

KILL THEM!

Ron heard his uncle demanding him to obey without hesitation. He cried out with fear, and placed his hands on his Weasley shaded hair. The brunette hugged him, even though he started to thrash violently for her to go away.

"It's a just a memory, Ron," she whispered over to him, as she rubbed his back. "Take deep breaths and think of a happy memory."

Ron looked up at her. With shaky hands, he managed to cup her soft, as if it was the only thing that be could grab onto to keep him grounded. He tried making a smile appear on Hermione's face, making her smile broadly. He then, went to hug her and held onto her tight, as if she was a teddy bear.

Then, a notion sparked in Hermione's brilliant mind. She had a soft smile on her face and started to sing the lullaby her parents sang to her, when she was just a little girl.

 _The gentle wind, blows through your hair._

 _No needs to fear._

 _Hush now, you are safe here._

 _A shining star, gives you hope._

 _Remember, to always follow your heart._

 _..._

 _My little star._

 _Where have you gone?_

 _What is left is a reminiscent to hold on._

He felt himself calming down by Hermione's soft singing voice. Their gentle eyes stared at one another. He smiled at her and hugged her with such force, that she fell on the floor and chuckled softly.

They were definitely a little star to one another.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I made up that lullaby in like a minute. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a great day! :)**


	16. A Peculiar Book

**A/N: I'm not dead, I promise you! School and time opens the gates to hell, like literally. I'm trying to maintain my straight A's status. I can't afford to lose to a frickin' B! I know, I know, I really sound like your sterotypical asian (which I am harhar), but this is important to me!** **I'll hopefully post a new chapter for RWC tommorrow.** **Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, Buzz Weasley, HappyTerrier, and Orange Chicken for your fantastic feedback! On with ze chapter!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Disclaimer: *choo choo* The Nope Train is here!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\\\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 ~ A Peculiar Book**_

 _Take a photograph, it'll be the last_  
 _Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here_  
 _I don't have a past, I just have a chance_  
 _Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

Rain - Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were hand-in-hand as they entered the Great Hall. Both of them were eager to eat though Ron was ready to whole feast. They sat at a table and went to gather their food. In comparison, the food proportion was completely the exact opposite. As Hermione poured the milk to her oatmeal, she spotted Ron just staring at his food with no interest at all. His eyes lost their color, making Hermione worried to death.

"Ron?" she said his name.

He looked up at showed her his dull crystal blue eyes to her.

"Did you get a flashback?" she asked him in a whisper.

The boy nodded his head without hesitation and went in to scoop a spoon full of a slice of pancakes. Her chocolate brown eyes traveled down to her oatmeal and sighed quietly to herself. Should she tell him that they were dead? How would he react?

She wanted to take the risk, though in those times where she pondered deeply into the subject, she just couldn't. Hermione knew how hurt he would be. She didn't want to lose the Ron she came to love. She felt her mind fighting with one another. One saying that she should take the risk and the other to digress.

To shun off her lingering thoughts, she asked him, "Do you remember what it was about?"

Ron slowly nodded his head and responded by saying, "Necklace."

"The necklace?" she said with perplexity.

"Place of books. We go there after classes," she heard him say.

She nodded her head. As they ate, they saw Draco looking at Ron with intent, making Hermione wary. What could Malfoy possibly want this time?

The brunette went back to scooping and slowly eat her breakfast. Ron, however, had other things in his mind. His crystal blue eyes traveled to Dolores Umbridge. Her prim and proper stance looked over the lot of students, merrily eating up the food. She wore that god ugly pink sweater and a hat to top it all off. Ron despised her greatly. Then, they made eye contact.

The professor pulled off her artificial smile straight from her ass. He forced a smile on his pale freckled face.

"'Mione," he said her name with heart.

The Gryffindor nearly choked on her mouth full of oatmeal, but she quickly sat up, "Yes, Ron?"

"Umbe looking at me," he whispered over to her.

Hermione breathed out, "Just ignore that arrogant buffoon."

He shrugged and he gulped down what was left of his plate.

\FoaB/

There they sat together in the most stupidest class to ever exist to wizardkind. They had to sat through the whole lesson, listening to Umbridge elaborating stuff. Oh how Hermione wished that Remus didn't resign. Hermione was looking forward to her next class, which was coincidentally Transfigurations with her favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, turn in your homework!" came her fake cheery voice that pierce through everyone's poor ears.

The plump woman walked around to room to collect her student's homework. When she went to Hermione and Ron's table, one of them didn't have anything to turn in. She cleared her throat, warning Ron that he was in big trouble.

"You didn't do your homework, sweetie?" she said to him, making his ears red. "What a shame. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Ron looked down on the table, feeling saddened. Hermione held onto his dangling hand. He looked up to meet her chocolate brown eyes, making his eyes softened at the sight.

"Just do your homework next time," she scolded him playfully.

He chuckled softly, alerting Umbridge to break up the little moment they were sharing, "5 points from Gryffindor!"

Ron's eyes narrowed, making them look like deadly slits of a snake. His eyes turned yellow slightly. He was just trying to have fun with his best friend. What was wrong with that action?

Feeling angry at the professor, Ron made the piles of homework she was holding turn into flobberworm. Umbridge shrieked out with shock and panic. The whole class started to laugh out with such hilarity. However, a certain someone wasn't satisfied with Ron's use of power.

"Ron," Hermione whispered over to him hotly.

Ron stopped laughing and went to face Hermione's angered expression. Her arms were crossed over her chest, as she eyed him down with a stare that could kill.

"Ronald Malfoy-Weasley, how dare you abuse your powers to do something like that." she scolded him.

His eyebrows furrowed briefly with disagreement, but his eyes softened. The boy thought that Hermione would appreciate it. He felt guilty and ashamed of himself of his actions. Ron stared down to his desk and bit his lower lip. He had his head down, not wanting to face Hermione's lovely chocolate brown eyes any longer.

Before Hermione could turn around to face Ron once more, the flobberworm started to morph into a wilted flower. The gentle seeming breeze blew the dead flower over to Hermione's desk. She looked at it and saw it lay there in unexplainable silent misery. The brunette's eyes traveled over to Ron, who was hiding his face from her with shame.

She softened at the sight of him. Maybe he turned the pile of homework to a flobberworm and try and make her laugh. Feeling so much sympathy for him, she gently placed her palm on his shoulder, making him jump a bit. He slowly looked up to see Hermione's eyes that showed genuine sincerity.

"I'm sorry I scolded you, though you need to know the right's and wrong's of when and when not to use your unique powers," she said in a whisper over to him.

Ron sat up and looked at Hermione and then at the flower. He had an encouraging smile drawn on his freckled cheeks. Instinctively, her eyes looked at the wilted flower. Being curious, she picked it up. To her surprise, it started to gain its fruitful colors back and it's healthy looking petals.

Hermione chuckled softly at the simple beauty before her. Soon, there was a flock parchment paper birds freely gliding around the wide room, chirping as if they were trying to make a harmonic symphony. As the huge grandfather clock ticked , which was located at the front of the room, a bird would started to twirl around Hermione's halo of bushy hair playfully.

The whole class seemed to enjoy the show thoroughly. Even Umbridge was amazed by the display, which was quite the shocker. The brunette held onto the palm of the teen with flaming red-orange hair.

It was a symbolism for their forgiveness.

\FoaB/

The two Gryffindors were at Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall herself. Her apprehensive eyes were looking over at Ron and Hermione. There, she spotted the boy making Hermione's circular ink holder to a heart shaped one. The brunette gave him a small smile. A smile that was enough to make his smile broader than his shoulders.

The professor couldn't help but to feel uncertainty from the boy. There was something more to him. He was hiding something. She knew it for a fact. Minerva saw his crystal blue eyes making contact with him. She turned around swiftly and went back to grading her papers from the fourth years.

A saddened expression was the be seen deep within his blue eyes. He sighed out quietly and resumed back to getting help from Hermione on his essay. Though, his wandering eyes saw a diagram of a wizard turning into what seemed to be an eagle.

Feeling curiosity spark within him, he nudged Hermione gently, successfully gaining her attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ron pointed her to the poster that had the heading in bold letters, " **ANIMAGUS"** , making her straighten up and try to explain to him in the simplest way she could interpret.

"You see, witches and wizards can transform into an animal. Though, it requires a lot of concentration and a genuine understanding and mastery of the skill. If you do, you'll be a registered animagus. Though, there are people out there who are unregistered," she started off, hopefully not losing him there. "If do fail to be become one, you'd look deformed and abnormal."

"I wanna become one," he breathed out with excitement that was evident from his smile.

"Well, looks like we have to wait for a seventh year," Hermione said to him with a hopeful smile. "If I were an animagus, I'd want to be a cat like Professor McGonagall."

Ron smiled at the look of perseverance on her face. McGonagall really was a great role model.

 _What if Ron was an animagus,_ she questioned herself as she visualize the scenario.

\FoaB/

"Did you find anything? I've sort of come close it," Hermione asked Ron, as he too was looking at shelves upon shelves to find a book about the Necklace of Mal.

He shook his head with no. That didn't matter though. With their enduring determination, they were sure to find the book with enough effort.

Then, Ron saw a book with maroon leather covering up the book as the cover. He took it out and saw the title read, " **Pure-Blood Families: The Weasleys"..**

"'Mione!" he whispered over to her.

She looked up from the piles of books that were stacked around her, "Yes?"

"Found," he said.

Ron walked over to her and they sat next to each other. They didn't know why, but whenever they were this close, they felt a spark between one another.

As if she was opening a wrapped up Christmas present, she flipped through the pages, "So, what were your parent's names?"

"El-Elena and Ch-Charlie," he sounded out their names.

She silently thanked him and went on to find the bio about them. Several minutes later, she found an animated picture. The picture was a lady with locks of hair that was tied in a loose bun, who was carrying a toddler with freckled cheeks and a smile. To the left of them was a tall man with a goatee styled beard. The lady were a dress and a ribbon on her hair to top it off.

The caption read, " _Picture was taken on 1785 April 20. Features Charlie Weasley (left), Elena Malfoy-Weasley (right), and Ronald Bilius Weasley (center)._

Hermione couldn't help but to have a teary smile at the family portrait. She didn't care for the lack of color, all she cared about was the three people was smiled happily at her. The bushy haired brunette could've just cried right then and there in front of Ron. Though, she digressed to.

"What 'Mione found?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him over the heavy book. His crystal blue eyes traveled to see a very detailed animated picture right before his eyes. The frame of the picture were wispy swirls that gave a mysterious look to the whole portrait. His lean fingers grazed over the parchment paper of the ancient looking book. Then, it stopped on the picture of a family with genuine gleeful faces. A smile that showed hope and love.

He didn't know what he was feeling. His vision was slowly becoming blurry, though he persevered to continue on looking at the picture. His lower lips were trembling slightly, making him croaked out sob.

The lady looked at Ron and waved at him along with the man beside her. The boy couldn't comprehend such complicating feelings like the ones he was feeling right now. Then, he felt his eyes pouring from the right to the left until they were harmonic in streaming down his freckled cheeks. Ron sobbed out loud, watching the droplets fall on the page. His vision was now blurry, making the smiles of the family smudged and unrecognizable.

Ron's whole body was trembling with guilt and mourn over his parents. He just wanted to see them again. Tell them all about his time with his best friend, Hermione.

Hermione spotted him hugging the book closer against his hard chest. He closed his eyes to hide his eyes from her. His eyes kept on pouring out like rain that precipitated in a gloomy, mundane day. He couldn't stop his emotions as intended to.

Suddenly, Hermione saw the glasses around the library shatter into dust that was the equivalent to pixie dust. The ground shock slightly, making some of the books fall to the ground with a loud thump. The warm, welcoming illuminated lights started to flicker as if they were in a horror film that the muggles would watch.

Hermione turned around to see Ron sobbing and whimpering out with sorrow. She walked up to him with hugged him around his freckled neck, tightly. Ron felt the his sadness being pushed out of him by her loving hug. Ron sniffed and slowly yet surely hugged back, as he cried on her welcoming shoulder. To her, it felt like she was hugging and calm down a little child. They both inhaled each other's scent as they were engulfed with warmth.

Soon, everything went back to normal in a matter of seconds.

"Her-Hermione?" he croaked out.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I want mummy and daddy," he whimpered out and hugged onto her tighter, wanting to feel loved.

Hermione gulped back a sob. She was on the verge of actual tears at how emotionally overwhelming this was for here.

Then, something caught her brilliant chocolate brown eyes. She saw two figures that were ghost standing right behind Ron.

They were his parents!

Hermione's eyes widened at their unexpected appearance.

"Thank you, Hermione," the father said.

"Keep him safe and out of trouble," her eyes drew from his father to his mother. "Tell him that we love him so much!"

Soon, they disappeared into thin air. She didn't know if that was just her silly imagination or not, making her feel quizzical. She was then drawn back into reality.

When they sadly broke the embrace, the brunette gently held his hands into her' rubbed soothing circles on his palms and said in a soft voice, "I'm certain that they're watching you from above, Ron. They love you so much that they're here," Hermione touched his heart. Ron touched her hand, as he touched what she was touching. He looked at her with perplexity, making her smile.

"Your heart is with them and your heart if with them," said Hermione, seeing his crystal blue eyes sparkled with hope.

"Want to see though," Ron whined.

"Someday you will," she whispered over to him.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Ron's speech is getting better as you can see! Have a great day and a few tissues! :)**


	17. Ron's Big Problem

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I hope you like a nice and lengthy chapter because this one is! I was just so lost in the writing and I came up with this chapter. Anyways, JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, BuzzWeasley, and minecraftgrace for your fabulous reviews! Right now I'm freaking out because I got an F on my project for a class! Now my grade has drop one letter down, and I'm freaking out! Oh and there will be DRINNY next chapter! Let's just get up with this chapter, shall we?**

Disclaimer: I D-O-N-'-T own HP or any of the characters provided below (except Uncle Vincent). The rest belong to J.K. Rowling!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17 ~ Ron's Big Problem**_

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_  
 _Here comes the sun_  
 _Here comes the sun, and I say_  
 _It's all right_

Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles

* * *

Hermione sat next to Ron, who was wearing leather paddings and his red Gryffindor quidditch robes. It was a match between the never ending rivalry of red and green. Ron felt shaky and paled that it was his time to shine. Everyone stared at him, some shared giggled and gossips to one another. He could hear them, making him more worse than he was just a moment ago. Hermione seemed to sense his unease and held his forearm.

"You'll do great," she said with a smile.

He gave her a small, forced smile at her in response.

After they ate, Ron was heading to the tent where he would see Harry and the twins there. Hermione waved him a goodbye and told him that she'd see him there soon. The bushy haired brunette went walking towards her way to the library to see if she could find a book about the Necklace of Mal. She sighed out, remembering the scene of Ron crying and mourning over his parents. Her eyes traveled down to the polished marbled flooring, not knowing that she had bumped into someone she never wanted to ever see again.

"Look who we have here," the Hufflepuff, Ernie, looked at Hermione with a scowl.

He looked around to see that the halls were empty, making him push Hermione against the wall. She tried struggling against his wrath with little to nothing success as expected.

"W-What do you what?" she spat at him.

"I want to know more about your friend, Ron," he said. "He's a bit odd, isn't he?"

"Don't you tell anyone about what he did, Ernie," Hermione kicked him right at the shin, making him howl in immense pain. "Or I swear you'll get more of that where it came from."

After writhing under her glare, he looked up at her, "Under one condition."

Hermione huffed out with anger, "What is it?"

"You must never tell anyone about the times I've harmed you," he sneered, leaving her looks pissed off.

That vile tosser thinks he could control her. Though, now she had a promise to keep in order to keep Ron's secret. A secret she swore on her life to never tell a single soul. Sighing in defeat, she rearranged her gold and red striped scarf and went off to the quidditch field, where she would see her true friend playing as the keeper of her house's team.

\FoaB/

She sat with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom who held up vivid signs that read, ' **GRYFFINDOR PRIDE!'** There was a drawing of a lion chasing a snake away, making Hermione chuckle at the drawing. What made her conclude the fact that Luna was a lunatic, was the fact she was wearing a handmade headdress of a lion. The colors were a mix of the different shades of orange and red with a mix of beige to go along with the look. In honesty, she actually liked the warm colors and how it was made. Maybe Luna wasn't as crazy as she thought.

"Something seems to be bothering you, Hermione," she heard the dreamy voice of Luna. "It is about Ronald, I suppose."

She shrugged, "What a guess."

"Don't worry," she said to her. "Just be careful of the nargles. They seem to be floating around stealing things from others during this time of the year."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. Then, they heard the loud horn echoing throughout the breeze. The game was about to begin!

"This is your fabulous quidditch announcer, Lee Jordan! I hope you're all excited about this match because it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Quite a match I do say so for myself," Hermione looked over to see the twin's close friend. "Oh, here they come!"

Hermione saw a group of Gryffindors dressed in red quidditch robes. They marched towards the field and took off to their rightful position. Though, there was a certain someone Hermione saw. His flaming red-orange hair stood out from the rest. She smiled to see Ron flying towards the hoops, ready in action to win for his team.

"Go, Ron!" Hermione cried out with a rush a excitement, startling nearly everyone around her.

Ron seemed to have heard her and looked up to see her broad smile. His heart melted at the sight and waved at her back. The captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, yelled out at Ron to not be distracted. His mood seemed to drastically deteriorate at the call out. The seeker for the Gryffindors, Harry Potter, and the seeker for the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, shook hands. They looked at each other with hatred burning in their eyes.

"You're a dead man, Potter," he sneered at him.

"Shut it, Malfoy," he retorted.

They went back to their side, still looking at each other with burning hatred. The crowd roared with erupting cheers, knowing that anything could happen. This was a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.

"Let the game begin!" Lee cried out.

Bolts of green and red zoomed around the wide field. Katie Bell, a chaser for the Gryffindors, zoomed past the other chasers on the opposite team and managed to score a point. Hermione had her eyes looking over at the keeper of her house's team. His eyes were concentrated on the quaffles and bludgers making him a bit dizzy. Hermione bit her lips a bit at the sight. Hopefully he isn't over thinking of the whole thing.

Some time after, it looks as though the game was about to end. Harry and Draco were neck to neck in obtaining the golden snitch. Harry pushed him, making Draco do the same. Her eyes though, were still transfixed over to Ron. To her surprise, the Weasley looked over to her with his gentle crystal blue eyes. He gave her a small smile, making her chuckle and wave at him.

Suddenly, a bludger was coming towards Hermione's way. She and the over people near her ducked right on time, making her pant with relieve and her heart to beat at a rapid pace. Her eyes were wide open at how close she was to take a trip back to the Hospital Wing. Everyone was filled with perplexity and relief. Though, there was a certain person fuming with rage at how close Hermione was about to get hurt severely.

In an instant, Harry had caught the golden snitch and Gryffindor had won the match! The crowd erupted with cheers and cries of joy. The Slytherins looked pissed and disappointed at the result, though some of them clapped for the Gryffindor's winning. Hermione ran down to the field to congratulate Ron at his performance to only discover he was just standing there, not following along with his teammates.

Being oblivious to the conflicting emotions he was feeling, Hermione went up to hug her from behind.

"Ron, you were brilliant out there!" she cheered for him.

However, he didn't respond to the loving hug. Instead, he pulled her away. Feeling harmed by his response to her, she slowly retreated her arms around from his lanky body. Hermione's eyes traveled down to the almost withered field.

"Hermione," she was alerted by his deep voice. "Safe?"

She blushed, "You saw the bludger coming in my way. Didn't you?"

He slowly nodded his head, still not willing to turn around. The brunette became impatient that he wouldn't reveal his handsome crystal blue eyes that she had came to love dearly. His eyes brought her to reminisce of those little moments she felt genuinely happy.

"Ron, can you please turn around?" she asked him.

He shook his head in response, "N-no!"

She quizzically looked at him, "Why?"

"N-no!" he repeated to her.

"Ron!" she breathed out.

"NO!" he accidentally yelled at her with such force that it made her ears ringed a bit.

Hermione forcefully made him turn around, to only discover that he had a pair of eerie yellow slits that reminded her of a cat or a snake. She jumped at the sight, making Ron's ears heat up. Feeling ashamed on his look, he covered his face from Hermione.

"RON! HERMIONE!" came Harry's booming voice. "C'MON! WERE ABOUT TO HOLD THE PARTY AT THE COMMONS!"

Hermione looked straight at his emerald green eyes, "We'll be there!"

She went back to look at Ron and cupped his hands, "Let's get back to the room quickly. We can't let anyone see you like this. Just close your eyes and I'll lead you there"

He slowly nodded his head, allowing Hermione to lead him the way. Millions of thought rushed into her bushy hair. What was happening to him? Surely, he wasn't a werewolf! Maybe it was just his weird powers again. Though, she didn't know what would happen to him, making her almost fall in the waves of fear. What he's influenced by the dark magic he's made out of? Then again, he would never do anything like that. She knew from the bottom of her hear that Ron wasn't a monster.

As they walked down the corridors and halls, the students would give them a quizzical look. Hermione simply shunned them, for she had an objective to clear. They arrived at the portrait. Hermione whispered the password to The Fat Lady, making her have her consent to enter in their dorm. The portrait closed in an instant, making Hermione rummaged through a crate of leftover potions from the Masquerade Ball.

"Red… Yellow… Blue!" she grabbed onto the vial that contained a sparkling blue liquid. "Here, drink this."

She gave him the glass vial. He looked at it with intent, "Is 'Mione sc-scared of me?"

Her lips pursed by his tone of voice, "A bit."

His eyes traveled down to the carpet. He then, pulled the cork out of it and drank it in one go. In an instant, his eyes turned back to his recognizable crystal blue eyes. Ron looked up at Hermione, giving her a small smile.

"I guess you should dress out of your robes and take a shower. You're stinking up the room!" she pinched her noses.

Ron laughed and held onto her soft palms. He smiled broadly at her cheerful face. After a few seconds, their gaze broke and Ron went to go hit the shower, making sure to lock the door. As soon she heard the droplets hit the flooring, Hermione went to go in her drawer and pull out the Necklace of Mal. She observed it carefully, remembering the sharp edges at the center of it all.

 _Without this, I don't know what would've happened to me,_ she thought to herself.

Hermione grabbed out book they got from the library yesterday; she skimmed through the pages, until she stopped at the page where there was a bio of Ron and his parents. Flipping to the next page, she saw a man with a pointy beard and nose. He had a cold, intimidating expression on his pale complexion, making her cringe a bit. On the caption it read, _Vincent Ivor Malfoy_.

 _This must be Ron's uncle,_ she said to herself in disgust.

As she read the page, she saw his uncle smiling along with Ron's mother. Hermione couldn't help but to smile at the animating portrait.

After minutes, Ron stepped out of the shower to show that he was wearing a green striped jumper and cozy pants. His hair was still a bit wet, making his hair look like wavering fire. She shut the book and placed it back in her drawer.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

\FoaB/

As Ron and Hermione entered in the welcoming room, it was nearly jampacked with Gryffindors who had their faces lit with joy. Ron looked around the room with amaze. Hermione back away from the large crowd a bit, feeling like an introvert. The brunette looked over to the window to show grey clouds and then to Ron to see his agaped jaw.

"Happy!" Ron yelped out with joy.

He held onto Hermione's forearm, dragging her along with him. Hermione squinted her eyes a bit from the blowing wind that blew on her face. When he stopped, he saw that Ron stopped at where Harry and Neville talking to each other.

"Hello," Ron greeted them.

"Oh, hey," Harry greeted to him and Hermione.

Hermione felt left out from the mini group that Ron joined. With that, she sneaked out to get a drink of pumpkin juice. Along her way, she saw Parvati and Lavender talking in hushed voices, sniggering as well. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Hogwarts' top annoying gossipers, she swiftly grabbed the juice to only spill it on her dark blue jumper.

"Wow, nice style, Granger," Lavender sneered.

"Where'd you get it from? The house elves?" Parvati added.

Hermione's face flushed from the laughter that seemed to surround her. It felt like as sharp, hot knife pierced through her heart. Her heart ached sorrow, feeling what she felt like, when Ron wasn't there for her for those long torturous years of being so lonely. She shrunk from their defining laughs that had echoed in her nightmares.

Then, something ignited in her. A flame that she thought that had died out years ago bursted into life.

"At least I don't wear such tacky makeup like you daft bimbos," Hermione retorted hotly.

Their eyes widened in shock that Hermione Granger had just stood up up to them.

"Excuse me?" Lavender snapped at her, approaching her with a menacing demeanor. "Did you just talk back to us?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Hermione said.

"At least I don't steal people's boyfriend, you desperate slut," the dirty blond Gryffindor scoffed. "If you didn't exist, Ron would be with me and we would live happily ever after! But no! The wicked witch with ugly buckteeth and a bushy hair that reminds of a cat's hair ball just had to ruin everything!"

"Me, the wicked witch?" the bushy haired Gryffindor rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "It was his choice, Lavender. You need to accept what is done, because it can't be undone. That's for sure."

"Try me," she said right back at her. "Ron!"

Ron stepped forth from the crowd with frantic eyes. He looked at Hermione and then back at Lavender. He went by Hermione's side, wanting this to end because he sensed how angry and worried his best friend was feeling right now.

"Did you want to breakup with me?" Lavender asked him, awaiting a response.

His crystal blue eyes traveled down to the maroon carpet. He nodded his head, making her gasp with obvious shock.

"B-but why?" she quired.

"N-need, 'Mione," he said to her. "L-like her because we meant to be."

Hermione blushed at his words. Was he implying that he fancied her? No. He would never. She was an infuriating know-it-all. Right?

Lavender's face was in an expression of disbelief, "This isn't the end, Granger! Won-Won will be mine again, you watch your stupid back!"

With that out of the way, the two gossipers held their chins up high and went back into hiding. Hermione looked up at Ron. He too, did the same. He gave her his lopsided grin, making Hermione smile broader than she ever had today.

"You're amazing," Ron breathed out to her, after the crowd subsided away from them, mumbling about how prim and proper Hermione Granger stood her herself. "Does Hermione know that?"

"Well, according to you," she teased him with a curved smile.

\FoaB/

"De do bra ya tee 'et?" Hermione asked him, while during her teeth.

He nodded in response, while he finished up his Potions homework that was due tomorrow. Hermione went to spit out the foam that came from her toothpaste, letting the water run from the faucet. She washed her face, feeling refreshed as ever to study 'til it was midnight. Her dried her face; she went to sit next to Ron on the lavished couch, taking out all her notes that she took during her classes today. As in all of her notes, she would've called it a book worth of annotations.

She grabbed out her quills and ink holder. Hermione started to write couple more pages to her Potions essay to make a grand total of six pages that were filled out from the front to the back of the parchment paper.

"Need any help?" she offered him help.

He was about to show her the ingredients of the potion, until he was struck by pain that rushed up to his eyes. Ron winced in pain, covering his eyes.

"Goodness!" Hermione jumped. "Wait right there, Ron! I'll get the bandage, po-"

Before she could complete her statement, Ron opened his eyes to show her that they were back to those yellow eerie eyes that glistened.

"Help," he begged at her, holding onto her palms into his.

"I - I don't know why this is happening to you," she responded with worry. "I've never read or seen anything like it before."

He pouted at her answer, making her feel extremely guilty. Hermione held onto his flaming red-orange hair to try in comfort him as an apology. Ron looked at her, trying to process the emotions that coursed through his mind. He felt comforted by her gentle touch and her soft chocolate brown eyes that was filled with genuine concern. Both of their hearts fluttered by their thoughts and actions. Silence drowned the warm room.

Then, they heard the tears from the crying clouds being poured down to the ground.

"I ran out of those potions to change your eye color," Hermione breathed out to him.

"It okay," he said with a reassuring smile. "Me just happy Hermione still help even if me look scary."

"Anytime," she expressed that single word with happiness.

As Ron went to dip the point of his quill to the ink holder he and Hermione were sharing, he looked over to see how concentrated she looked like. Her locks cascaded around her, as she slumped a bit to get the full view and feeling of the parchment paper before her. Her eyebrows were furrowed a bit; she was biting her lower lip a bit as well. He smiled at the sight of his best friend.

His heart started to beat a bit more faster, when she leaned in to dip her quill into the ink holder. He nearly fainted at the eye contact they shared together. He put on a shy smile, making her smile back and they resume back to her work.

Ron looked over his book and groaned out in frustration.

"Oh come on. You only have a page to go," Hermione commented.

"Too much," he whined. "Want to sleep."

"Until you've finished your essay, you will not go to sleep, Ronald!" she scolded him.

He simply murmured under his breath and went back to finishing his last sentence, before dropping his quill. He laid back on the couch, wiggling his fingers and shaking his wrist. In a matter of minutes, he was snoring as loud as a grizzly bear. Hermione smiled at the sight. She went over to grab his blanket and laid it on his lanky figure.

"Goodnight, Ron," she whispered over to him, before she blew the lights out and laid on her bed, awaiting for slumber to engulf her.

\FoaB/

 _CRASH!_

Hermione jolted from her peaceful slumber to awaken from the loud, ringing noise that was defiant from above her. Her frantic chocolate brown eyes went to immediately look at the couch to find Ron. He wasn't there! She rushed out of her dorm in a flash to discover that there was a crowd of students huddling up near the stairs up to the Astronomy Tower. Hermione had to squeeze through everyone to see what the ruckus was all about.

When she had finally arrived at the highest room, she saw Professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick pointing their wands up at a humongous figure that blended in with the dark mundane clouds. Though, she saw Harry alongside with the wise man himself. The first one to spot her was Professor McGonagall who had a face full of relief that she was her, making Hermione secretly smile.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Miss Granger," she said briskly. "I'm afraid we have a problem here."

"Wh-what is it professor?" Hermione inquired.

"Come here near the balcony."

Hermione slowly walked over to where the professors and Harry was. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

A living and breathing basilisk was there, hissing loudly at everyone.

It's yellow eyes glared with fueled hate. It's spikes on its back could be seen, along with its dark green scales that sticked out whenever it hissed at them. The snake was indeed tall, giving off a menacing posture for all to witness.

That horrifically dreadful memory flash in her frightened eyes. She remembered staring into the beast's eyes during her second year. Hermione remembered waking up from being petrified to see no 'Get Well!' gifts or card to be seen. She remembered the Slytherins commenting about how she should've been kept petrified, until she was wrinkly and boney. That horrid snake was the reason why she had ended up in the Hospital Wing, until her second year was near to its end.

"What's a basilisk doing here?" Hermione asked her role model. "And why am I not petrified yet? I looked into it's eyes."

"We're not sure," she responded to her in a sigh. "We don't even know where it came from. Mister Potter slayed it during his second year"

She looked over at Harry to see him approaching to large, lengthy snake. Hermione heard hissing from the teen, knowing that he was speaking in parseltongue. It gave everyone chillings up their spine from the language that the Dark Lord spoke to snakes. The basilisk hissed back at Harry, looking as if it was mad about something.

"He said that he's looking for someone," Harry said to them.

"Who is that someone?" Dumbledore asked him.

"It wants to enter the castle!" The-Boy-Who-Lived said to them.

Hermione started to hyperventilate. They couldn't allow that thing to enter here!

"We'll allow it," the Headmaster said.

"What do you think you're doing, Albus?" came in Umbridge's high pitched voice that could annoy any dragon to burn her to crisp. "It is against the violations to allow a wizard killing creature creature that had been specified by the Ministry of Magic to come in and-"

Dumbledore shunned her and nodded his head towards Harry to allow the beast inside. Following his orders, the snake slithered it's way inside Middle Courtyard. The crowd followed the vast creature, along with the professors. Hermione bit her lower lip and slowly followed the crowd, not wanting to be confronted with the beast again.

She looked around the crowd to not see him anywhere. She looked twice; she still didn't see him! Hermione knew he couldn't be the basilisk. Right?

As the rain poured down to the ground harder, so did Hermione's steps into following the crowd. She stopped her running, to see the basilisks being dragged away from the crowd of students who were being stopped by a forcefield Professor Flitwick casted. The students roared in protest. Though, when Hermione went to run into the forcefield, she ran through there to her surprise.

 _Thank you, Professor Flitwick_ , she grinned, unconsciously laughing at the students who were left behind.

She followed the hissing that echoed across the empty halls, knowing that she was getting closer to meeting the snake up close.

Hermione was ready to face her fear.

She sped up the pace, turning to see the professors in front of the basilisk. Hermione stopped; she started to pant from exhaustion. The basilisk then roared at them loudly, making the ground shake like a mini earthquake.

"Stay back, Miss Granger!" McGonagall warned her. "It's about attack!"

"Flipendo!" Snape swirled his wand, making the large creature fall on it's back.

The creature roared out at the attack.

 _Help me._

The bushy haired brunette looked around with frantic eyes to hear the voice of Ron.

 _Help._

Her eyes landed on the creature who squirmed from the pain it was given from the spell casters.

"STOP!" came her booming voice. "Don't hurt him any further!"

Hermione went over to the large snake, looking straight into it's yellow slits. Her widened eyes watered with realization that had hit like a bludger. She cupped her small hands on his scaly face, stroking his belly to soothe him.

"It's alright. You're safe," she whispered in a soft, hushed voice over to him. "I won't let them harm you."

Suddenly, the vast proportions of the snake started to shrink. A humanoid figure was starting to form slowly yet surely in a matter of seconds. There laid a teenager with flaming red-orange hair, freckled cheeks, and flushed cheeks. His eyes were shut. His breathing was steady. Luckily, he was wearing clothing but they were torn.

The professors and Harry stood there, dumbfounded at the sight before them.

Hermione fixed his fringe with her left hands, while the over cupped his right cheek. She lovingly looked at the sleeping figure.

"It was what I predicted," McGonagall broke the silence. "He is an animagus."

\FoaB/

"What's the scoop?" came a voice.

"We know where he came from," another voice responded. "The Necklace of Mal."

"As I suspected," the bone chilling voice sneered. "Bring me Lucius!"

"Yes, my Lord," the voice respond.

"Do me a favor and obtain more information. I must have information about this boy you speak of," he cackled.

The person nodded and disappeared to contact Malfoy, leaving the snake eyed figure with a pale ghost complexion and noses as slits to ponder in his thoughts alone.

"Ronald Malfoy-Weasley," he said. "What an interesting name."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guess liked the chapter! I'm hoping that I can finish typing up the next chapter for RWC! Have a great day, friend, because election day is coming near! :)**


	18. Falling in Love?

**A/N: Hello fellow reader! If you haven't heard, I was out sick for I don't know how long, but I'm alright now! Thanks for your patiences and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, and BuzzWeasley for those fabulous reviews!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! Happy late 90+ reviews, pals! :D**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\\\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18 ~ Falling in Love**_

 _You were the shadow to my light_  
 _Did you feel us?_  
 _Another star_  
 _You fade away_  
 _Afraid our aim is out of sight_  
 _Wanna see us_  
 _Alight_

Faded - Alan Walker

* * *

As Christmas grew nearer, the gleeful spirit of the Hogwarts students aroused. Hermione was walking down the halls, about to head over to their dorms to only stop by and see first years snowball fighting in the Middleyard. Hermione had always wondered what it felt like to have a snowball fight. She had never experienced something so redundant in her life during this time of the year. She promised that she would visit Ron everyday after classes to see how he was healing.

After the incident, she felt more wary of his capabilities. There was still more to learn about Ron and everything around him. He barely knew his past, which was saying something. She spent nights researching to find more answers about the Necklace of Mal with little success. Was there something she didn't know of that Dumbledore was hiding from her? He would've told her then!

Feeling frustrated, she sighed out and entered the Hospital Wing to see Ron playfully levitating the stool around. She smiled to see his progress in recovery. It took a lot of his energy out, when he transformed into an animagus.

"Hey," Hermione greeted him, going over to him to sit down on his bed.

"'Mione!" he exclaimed happily, going over to embrace her.

She chuckled softly and patted his head. It was nice to know someone had cared for you so much. It made her wonder how it would be like to be cherished and cared for like this during those years. A sad smile formed on her face, making Ron completely oblivious to her feeling of brief sorrow and envy.

"Oh there you are, Miss Granger! He's been asking nonstop if you were going to come here today. He nearly made the whole room with polka dots," came the relieved voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"Were you really about to do that?" she asked him, giving him a glare.

He nodded his head, ashamed to see Hermione mad with him. Hermione sighed out and ordered him to stay there. She really needed to talk with Madam Pomfrey for a second.

"Is everything fine?" she asked the nurse.

"He's doing well, actually. A great improvement since last time," the nurse responded, as she straightened out the bedsheets. "His hunger is unbelievable."

Hermione laughed, "Trust me, his stomach is an endless pit."

Ron looked up to the laughter of Hermione, making his ears perk up at the harmonic sound. He then remembered coloring and drawing a picture for Hermione, while she was gone. He took out the parchment paper from under his pillow, waiting for Hermione to come back from the mini conference with the healer.

"You have until curfew to stay here. Enjoy your stay. He really needs some company," the healer said to her.

"Anytime," Hermione responded and went over to sit next to him.

As she sat on his bed, he saw him giving her his famous lopsided grin. His hands were behind his back, obviously indicating he was hiding something for her.

"What's that you got behind your back, Ron?" Hermione played along.

"N-no tell. It surprise!" Ron smiled at her. "Say magic word!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed out with a smile, "Babbity Rabbity."

Ron giggled at her pronunciation and handed her over a parchment paper that was wrinkled a bit. Hermione grasped it into her own hands to see a nicely drawn picture of two stick figures holding hands. One had dark, bushy, wild hair and the other had shaggy hair. There were flowers around them and the representation of a sun in a bright, sunny day.

Hermione was absolutely speechless at the drawing. She fell in love with the present in an instant, making her lower lip tremble a bit from how overwhelmed she felt in a matter of seconds. The Gryffindor grazed her fingertips over the drawing, lovin every single detail of the drawing.

"I like it," Hermione breathed out with a smile.

"'Mione like!" Ron cried out with joy and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love it," she corrected herself, and went to hug him back.

\FoaB/

Walking by herself was Ginny Weasley. She had just finished another hard day at her classes, enjoying Charms and Herbology the most though. She always found it odd at how those two were her favorite subjects. If she had a shot in the quidditch team, she would classify that "class" as her favorite.

Another thing she found odd was Draco Malfoy.

He was a mysterious character for sure. She remembered that she had to go find him and thank him for saving her that night. Here she was, being taught that Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. Actually, the whole Wizarding world knew of their family's relationship. Why was she just contemplating about this just as of right now?

 _Stupid Malfoy. Making me feel dizzy,_ she scowled at the bumbling thoughts that would never go away.

In all honesty, she didn't really have a lot of grudges about him. All her brothers had warned her about him at how annoying and how much of a pureblood fanatic he truly was. Though, he always seemed quiet and lonely all those times she had seen him. She noticed how unhealthily pale and mundane he looked as days and years went by.

It kinda made her sympathize to him in a sense.

As she was walking down the halls, he saw Draco walking alone without his goons to be seen. She plucked up her courage and went up to him with a small smile.

"Hey, ferret," she greeted him.

He looked up from the ground to see Ginny, "What do you want?"

Ginny started to blush a bit, "I was wondering if we could hang out for a bit."

Draco looked around him and whispered in her ears, "Are you mental?"

"I think we know the answer to that," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you coming for not?"

Draco shrugged, "Why the hell not."

"Good," Ginny grinned and lead him to the Middle Courtyard.

As they sat on the grass, Draco wasn't too keen at this hangover he was having with a Weasley. He knew there was something up with that little Weaslette.

"What are you planning here exactly, Ginny?" Draco eyed her.

"What's wrong with hanging out with someone who saved you from a crisis that so happened on a dance," Ginny said innocently.

Draco sighed, "Look, I really don't have time for this. I'd best be off snooping around the grounds, unlike hanging out with you."

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed at his excuse. She stood from her spot, with her hands on her hips, looking at him with a scowl that could kill.

"I'm sorry Mister Draco Grumpy Malfoy for actually being nice to you! This is my gratification for saving me that night!" Ginny seethed out with anger and passion in her saying. "I for one, am accepting you."

"That's where you're wrong, Ginny," Draco retorted. "I'm leaving."

Draco turned around and walked as fast as he could away from Ginny. Ginny's Gryffindor spirit hadn't died done and never will it die out, until she figured out why he was always like this. She was giving him a chance for crying out loud. All she had said had meaning to them. Why were boys so thickheaded at times?

The Slytherin turned sharply to the left, nearly losing Ginny back there with the crowd of third years who had just finished classes.

"Wait up, will you! We're not done yet!" Ginny cried out with desperation.

Draco continued his way to the Dungeons, where he would soon be in his room all alone. Ginny saw a pebble on the floor and picked it up. She threw it right at his scalp, making him wince in pain for a second.

"What will make you stop following me?" Draco blurted out in frustration, looking like a madman, when he turned around to face Ginny's infuriated face.

"Why did you walk out like that? I can't believe you. I'm just trying to give you a chance for crying out loud!" Ginny cried out. "You're not as bad as you think."

"I am as bad as I think!" Draco exploded. "Do you know how it feels like to be alone and everyone thinking of you as some criminal mastermind that's all a part of You-Know-Who's plan, when really you don't want to be any part of it? It all says it in my name. I'm a Malfoy! I'm evil. I'm feared by all."

"Draco-"

"No. I don't need your pity for me, Weaslette," the young Malfoy shut her up. "I hope you got want you wanted."

He whispered the password and entered in the Dungeon, leaving a guilty Ginny behind the cold doors.

\FoaB/

Hermione had begged for hours for her to stay with Ron tonight to get her full consent in sleeping here. After what seemed like hours without end, she finally let her stay for the night. Hermione silently cheered to herself. She despised at how she would sleep by herself at night without anyone to accompany her.

She had greatly missed him.

She was wearing her pajamas, ready for slumber to wisp her away into a dream of her imagination.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione said over to him.

"W-wait!" Ron said to her, sitting on the side of his bed to face her. "I have question."

Hermione sat up slowly, "Ask away."

Ron had a smile on his face.

He then asked, "What's Christmas?"

Hermione smiled at the question,"Christmas is the season of giving. On that day, you get presents galore and you get to spend valuable time with your mother and father."

She instantly regretted what she had said to him.

"Spend time with mummy and daddy?" Ron pouted. "But me parents not here for me."

Hermione bit her bottom lip to see Ron so put down. His eyes was glistening with sorrow, and his lower lip was trembling.

"I know where they are!" Hermione blurted out, not wanting to see Ron sad. "They'll be there at exactly on that day. I - I promise."

Ron's face brightened up with renewed hope, "Mummy and daddy coming? 'Mione best!"

Hermione choked out a nervous laugh. She couldn't believe herself.

She was screwed for sure.

\FoaB/

Ron's Dream…

" _Vince, you're such a prat," came Elena's voice, Ron's younger version of his mother._

" _C'mon, Ela! It's not that bad," chuckled a younger version of Ron's Uncle Vincent._

 _The two young adults were at a pond, splashing at each other. After a few more minutes, they sat near a tree. The tree was unique type of tree. They had called it the Whomping Willow, for the tree was lively and it had always protected them from nasty creatures like gnomes and trolls that would always try to steal the goodies they had kept in the tree's burrow._

" _So, how's that Charlie guy?"_

" _Oh shut it," she chuckled playfully. "He's my boyfriend for crying out loud. He's been wonderful."_

" _He's been wonderful," he imitated her._

" _I said shut it," she teased._

 _The two siblings joked and talked together, enjoying life as if nothing had happen to them. They even forget about their mother's recent death in a flash. Though, Vincent was the one to remember that her death had just happened yesterday._

" _Mum's death wish," Vincent breathed out, during the rift of awkward silence. "She wished something didn't she?"_

" _Yes. Yes she did," Elena responded in a small voice. "You can have the necklace. Well, if you want to."_

" _Sure," he said. "I wonder what it does. Mother or father has never told us about why it's so important."_

" _True. They've always been secretive about this kind of stuff. It's honestly annoying," Elena sighed._

 _Little did they know, but Vincent knew what powers the Necklace of Mal held. He was willing to use it to protect his family. He had one priority to fulfill:_

 _Trap Elena's child in the necklace._

\FoaB/

Dumbledore was walking around his office, pacing around his enchanting room with thoughts that buzzed around him. That was, until he saw two brokens pieces glow. He rushed over to the bottle that held the two pieces, looking at it with widened eyes.

"It's working!" he gasped.

They were falling in love.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day, friend! I'll see you next update! :)**

I'm on a roll! ;)


	19. A House for a Lonely Heart

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm freezing my butt off, while I type this! Anywho, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, BuzzWeasley, and the mysterious guest!**

 **I'm so glad that you guys seem to be enjoying the mysterious! Lots of twists will ensure! :)**

 **As always, feedback is welcomed!**

Disclaimer: You know that drill!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19 ~ A House for the Lonely Heart**_

 _Save me, I'm lost_

 _Oh lord, I've been waiting for you_  
 _I'll pay any cost_  
 _Save me from being confused_

Show Me What I'm Looking For - Carolina Liar

* * *

Show me what I'm looking for Dumbledore's Army. Hermione, obviously being interested, wanted to join the group for it thought useful defense spells against the dark arts, unlike Umbridge. Sadly, she nor Ron couldn't make it to the Hogsmeade visit, because they decided to stay put, because Ron was still recovering.

So instead, she entrusted Luna Lovegood to get there and get the forum so she could sign her name on it.

Hermione looked up to see Luna's daydreaming face, as she walked up towards her.

"Hello, Hermione and Ron. It's nice to see you to participate with a large group of people who have the same beliefs about Umbridge," she said, giving her the forum to see that there were two parchment papers filled out with unique signatures. "I'll be getting some potions from Madam Pomfrey. Nevillie's got himself the flu."

Hermione took a book she had been reading for the past couple of weeks, and placed it under the parchment paper for a stably efficient surface to write on with her inked quill at hand. She signed her name and blew on the ink to make sure the choice was permanent.

"What that?" Ron questioned her.

"It's for a group Harry made," Hermione answered.

"Me join!" Ron exclaimed and grabbed the quill out of her hand.

"Wait!" Hermione held his arm before he would do the inevitable. "Do you know how to do a signature?"

Ron gave her a quizzical look, making Hermione sighed out.

"You see everyone's signature? That's used for if they accept the terms in which it is contributing to," Hermione still saw the confused face of her best friend, making her paraphrase it in a more 'Ron like way'. "It's basically making a promise."

"Oh," Ron awed and went to sign his name, though it took him a little while.

Feeling nervous she grabbed the parchment paper away from Ron to see that he had copied her signature.

"Ron! You can't copy my signature. That's unacceptable," she scolded him. "You're suppose to do your signature your own way."

Ron ran his fingers through his flaming red-orange hair in frustration. He snatched the paper back and wrote on it again. Feeling curious, Hermione peeked over his broad shoulder to see his signature. Then, she saw him slowly showing her his signature.

"Like?" he said in a worried voice.

"It's perfect," she assured him, making him sigh in relief.

"I see you guys are done signing it. I'll be taking it," Luna said to them and waved her hand as a farewell.

\FoaB/

It seemed like hours had pass, as Ron and Hermione were waiting at Professor McGonagall's room. Ron was tapping his foot impatiently, making Hermione a bit irritated at the redundant action. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes traveled to see Ron looked out at the window, which showed the vast ground of the back of Hogwarts, especially at the Whomping Willow.

 _What could he be thinking of,_ Hermione questioned herself, as he continued on staring blankly at the vast grounds.

Suddenly, the two heard a click and heavy oak wood doors close behind the figure. Professor McGonagall was wearing lavish green robes that trailed behind her like mystical waves from the sea. Her expression was as serious as it could be, as her posture was intimidating for all to see. Her black witch hat was pointing to her left, as her white feather was pointing towards the right.

"Greetings to my two outstanding prefects," the professor gave them a small smile, as she sat on her ebony wood desk. "I believe we know the current issue."

"Affirmative," Hermione agreed with her, giving her role model the best posture and attitude.

"Ronald," McGonagall faced the Weasley. "I've owled Mister and Mrs. Weasley to come and visit you."

"W-Weasleys?" Ron croaked out.

"Just like you," Hermione smiled at him. "They can be your guardians."

Ron stared at them with disbelief, "N-no! Me parents name are Charlie and Elena!"

McGonagall stared at Hermione, wanting to know more about them.

"Professor, he saw his parents in a book we found in the library. I have the book still with me as well," Hermione searched through her satchel and gave her the book of the Weasley tree. She showed her the bookmark she placed at the section of Ron's parents.

The professor carefully looked at the page and had a smiled at the picture.

"A Weasley and a Malfoy?" she said out loud. "Who would've known?"

Ron gingerly looked at the carpet to avoid any eye contact, as he felt his ears heat up.

Suddenly, they saw green flames erupting from the professor's fireplace. Two figures stepped away from the fireplace, both covered with soot from the floo. A tall man with a growing bald spot that wore glasses stood with his wife who was short and plump. Both of them had the distinct feature of Weasley colored hair.

"Oh! Where is he?" came the sound of Molly Weasley, as she feverishly looked around the welcoming office, until she spotted a tall, lanky teen with the Weasley colored hair.

He was staring at them, displaying no emotion for them to see. His best friend looked over at a type of expression she had never seen from him. She became apprehensive of the whole meet and greet McGonagall had set up for the Weasleys.

"Welcome, Molly and Arthur. Please come and sit here! I've got tea and sugar already set up for everyone," the Transfiguration welcomed them with open arms.

Hermione went to pour herself a cup of tea for Ron and herself. She gave him the cup of steamy tea; he reluctantly took it with shaky hands. Hermione felt a bit uneasy at how the atmosphere had changed drastically.

"Ronald, that's your name, right dear?" Molly turned her planned statement into a question. "Oh, hello Hermione, dear, we are so grateful for sticking with him thick and through! I don't know how to give all my gratification to you."

"It's nothing, Mrs. Weasley. He has really changed me in a better way," Hermione smiled at her, taking a sip out of her tea.

Ron slowly nodded his head in response, feeling mad that this wasn't his real parents, though nervous to see other people who were related to him by blood. He sipped on his herbal tea to try and ease out his dry, gravelly throat. He looked up to see Hermione listening to the conversation with intent, sadly not looking at him, making him sad.

"Oh, you poor dear. We've just heard so much about you. If you're willing to have a home over the holidays, you could over to the Burrow," Molly said to him.

Ron shook his head, "St-stay with 'Mione!"

He let his cup of tepid tea float in the air, so he could hug her, scared that they would be taking them away from her. He couldn't let them! Didn't they know how valuable and special Hermione was to him? She had filled that empty hole that had been a burden to him ever since he was trapped within that revolting necklace for centuries. He owed him his life for awakening him once more. Also, he was lucky that his next owner wasn't power hungry. If he did happen to get someone like Lavender, Pansy, Ernie, an Azkaban prisoner or etc tera, the inevitable would obviously happen. Little did Ron know that Hermione was thinking of the same too.

"Ron," came Hermione's soft voice and went to stare into his sparkling crystal blue eyes. "They're your family. I'm just your friend."

She saw him looking at her with disbelief and shock. His expression changed drastically into a enduring scowl. His breathing turned erratic, making him look like a wild man.

"You no understand," he menacingly hissed at Hermione, showing them his eerie yellow snake-like eyes.

He let the china drop onto the polished wood, making it shatter into sharp piece.

"Please, excuse us," Hermione said to them and ran away Ron.

Molly, Arthur, and Minerva looked at each other with perplexity, completely oblivious to why he ran out like that.

\FoaB/

" _Elena, I'm sorry!" came the desperate voice of Ron's father, Charlie. "I didn't mean to-"_

" _Shut up!" Elena retorted. "Vincent was right. You Weasleys really are malicious."_

 _The two 18-year-old teens stood under the Whomping Willow, which made a silhouette on them from the setting sun. The young Malfoy's white platinum hair was pulled back into a messy bun, as she wore her dark robes. Her green and silver tie was sparking about, as her crystal blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. The young Weasley's flaming red-orange hair was unkempt, making him look like a drunk. His red and gold striped tie was untied and it hung on his neck._

" _Elena, please. I just wanted to help you," Charlie tried elaborating._

" _Why did you have to hide to me then? Don't you trust me? We've been friends since our first year," Elena's back was the only thing Charlie saw._

 _He could hear a sob erupting from the girl that stole his heart. The Weasley's fist clenched that he could lose her at that very moment! How could he have been so stupid?_

 _The ground started to shake, making Elena fall over from the high magnitude._

" _I just wanted a friend. Someone who I would consider as a true family member," his voice strained. "Do you know how he feels like to be feared by your siblings and parents? How it feels like to be alone, waiting for your body to just rot already? I thought that if I kept my secret, this wouldn't have happened. I didn't want to lose you. You were my only hope."_

 _\FoaB/_

Hermione spotted a lonely silhouette leaning against the Whomping Willow. His face was on his knees, hiding her his swollen eyes and unpleasant expression. The brunette's face fell at the sight, slowly approaching over to her best friend. She took the risk into passing through the protecting tree, thanking Merlin that she didn't get hit by one of the deadly branches. The tree had lost all of its leaves, giving it off a grim look.

As the sun setted in the far distance, the air became cooler and the atmosphere became gloomy. She gingerly sat next to him, letting the cool breeze blow over them. Hermione looked over to see Ron slowly coming apart from his knees. He stared into the Forbidden Forest, avoiding any contact with the concern Hermione. His eyes glazed with sorrow and anger. How could've Hermione said that?

Defining silence made Hermione increasing worried. She knew that she had made a mistake in saying that Ron was 'just-a-friend'.

"Ron," came Hermione's soft, strained from her unshed tears.

He still wasn't looking at her, making her sigh a bit, but she persevered on.

"I didn't mean to say that. It's just that I've never had a friend. Which means that, I've never ever considered anyone who I wasn't blood related with a part of my family. I've had so much trust issues ever since Lavender and Parvati had betrayed me like that. When I met you, I was scared you'd do the same. Though, I still had hope in having a friend at least," the brunette said with all her heart. "I know you're angry with me but that's okay. I deserve it."

He remained silent, taking in her elaborating in not calling her family. Ron shut his crystal blue eyes, breathing in the cold breeze. Hermione slowly looked away from him to her brown boots. They didn't know what to say to each other.

"You know, when I was little, my mother used to say something," the Gryffindor spoke in a quiet voice, letting the dark skies settle.

Ron looked up at her, interested in what she had to say.

" _A lonely heart needs a home and the only home it will ever truly have is love_ ," Hermione spoke.

Ron couldn't help but to have a little tear trickle from his right eye. They hugged each other in an instant, feeling rush with love and happiness. Both of them inhaled each other, enjoying his moment together in the December breeze. No cold breeze could ever make them shiver, for their warmth spread through their body. They held onto each other, never wanting to let go of each other.

"I'm lost," Ron suddenly said to her, breaking off the hug.

She felt a great rush of more sympathy for the boy.

"Well, looks like I found you then," Hermione smiled.

\FoaB/

The next day, Ron woke up, feeling carefree and loved. His heart fluttered, looking over to see the pretty little angel sleeping soundly in a curled up ball. He walked over to her sleeping form, going over to lay next to her, wanting to feel her warmth with his. Ron hugged her, wanting to know that she wasn't something from his imagination.

"R-Ron," Hermione murmured, as her chocolate brown eyes slowly started to open.

He was too busy digging his face into her bushy hair. Hermione softly chuckled and hugged him back, loving the feeling of waking up to see his bright crystal blue eyes.

"Do you wanna just stay like this for a moment longer?" she asked him.

He nodded his head, going back to stay with _his home._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like the little flashback! I'm actually working on this one-shot featuring Hugo Weasley because I don't think he's gotten a lot of attention. Tomorrow there will be a chapter for Ron Weasley and the Curse so stay in tune for that! Anyways, have a great and awesome day! Let's get it to 100 reviews! :)**


	20. Observing Hearts

**A/N: Hello to you all, fellow readers! Welcome to another fabulous chapter of FoaB! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, and BuzzWeasley for your amazing feeback!**

 **As always, feedback are a delight to read! :)**

Warning: Bit of swear and a bleeding bruise :0

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\\\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20 ~ Observing Hearts**_

 _Just wasting time_

 _Trying to prove who's right_  
 _And if it all goes crashing into the sea_  
 _If its just you and me_  
 _Trying to find the light_

Ships in the Night - Mat Kearney

* * *

"Pick up the pace, Weasley!" came Angelina Johnson's booming voice from across the pitch.

Ron looked up, with angry eyes. He wasn't have the best day he could ever hope for. He got yelled at Hermione because he forgot to do his stupid Divination homework that was unsurprisingly due tomorrow which was today. He didn't have enough time to eat a decent breakfast of lunch because of his recent headaches that wouldn't stop bothering him.

"Did you hear me, Weasley!? You keep on missing the damn quaffle, you prat!" Angelina yelled at him again.

"Leave me alone," Ron hissed at her face, approaching the Gryffindor's Quidditch team coach with a fearful glare.

"What did you say?" the captain said.

"I said, leave me!" Ron snarled.

"You're really begging to be taken out of this team, aren't you?" she huffed. "If you're so clever enough, why don't you just resign?"

In response, she was just given a cold, frightening stare from the teen. His eyes were narrowed slits like a snake, as his breathing became heavy. Ron slowly flew back to his position, mumbling profanities under his breath. He looked up to the bleachers to see Hermione not paying attention to him. His eyes traveled to the ground, feeling useless that his Hermione wasn't watching him at all.

"Alright, Katie. Get on your position and start your strategy," he heard Angelina instructing Katie Bell.

Before she could do her trick, the ground started to shake a bit. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to the ground grumbling. Ron smirked mischievously at their reaction. It felt like he wasn't himself anymore.

 _That's it. Keep on doing it.._

There was a gust of strong cool breeze, making those who were on a broom to the east slightly.

Hermione looked around in fear, knowing that Ron was the cause of the disaster. Her eyes started to water from the continuing breeze that blew upon her face at full force. She started to descend down the stairs so she would be able to go up to Ron. The brunette spotted a spare broom leaning against an unoccupied bench. She knew that she despised high heights, but she took the risk in saving her best friend from causing any more destruction.

At first, she was a bit wonky at her first lift off, but she got used to the feeling. In an instant, she felt her fear of heights disappearing in the gust of wind that helped her propel her into the mundane skies that shadowed over them. She started to fly towards Ron's still figure.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out his name.

All she could hear was the wind.

Suddenly, the wind started to become stronger. She felt herself losing control of the broom, as she started to slide farther away from the red-hair. Her vision was no help at all, just as much as her numb, cold hands.

"Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing here flying around?" she heard the concern voice of Angelina.

"I just wanted to make sure Ron was alright," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, he isn't moving! I have a feeling that he might be the cause of this," the captain said with unease.

"He might," Hermione pretended to not know.

"Come on, we need to seek shelter," the captain said and they went descending to the ground.

Angelina landed on the field safely, but a certain someone didn't land safely. Hermione's numb hands lost their grap onto the sturdy stick. She felt herself being blown away, full force. Her heart beated rapidly as if she was about to have a deadly heart attack, after running a mile around a vast field. She yelled out with fear of what's to come of her. Though, she felt a sense of relieve a bit.

She saw a bolt of red coming towards her.

She then felt herself hitting the ground, making her fall into her own conscious. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see Ron's regretful eyes.

\FoaB/

"Miss Granger… Miss Granger… Miss Granger?"

Hermione woke up to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's worried face. She feverishly looking around the infirmary to not see any sight of the familiar red-hair teen.

"Please, settle down," McGonagall said in a hushed voice.

"Ron," Hermione breathed out. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"He's serving detention with Professor Binns," Pomfrey responded. "He was the cause of the strong winds and your injury. Is that correct?"

Hermione nodded her head, feeling a rush of unease admitting the truth.

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half," the professor responded. "You'll be released in a minute or two."

Hermione nodded her head, as the both of them left her in her thoughts. She felt betrayed and disappointed with the stunt Ron did. He once again used his powers for making destruction and chaos. She stood from her bed feeling a bit tipsy, that she was on her two feet that weren't numb anymore. She walked out of the Hospital Wing with her bag of books, heading up to where Professor Binns taught them at.

She knocked on the door softly, hearing the ghost's soft voice allowing her consent to enter in.

Hermione slowly walked in to see Professor Binns grading the last of his papers from his students. Though, what caught her eye was the lanky figure, who was slowly carrying the thick, heavy books to the tall shelves. He levitated the rest of the books that sat on the oak desk with his magic.

"What a pleasant surprise, Miss Granger," the ghost said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm actually here to visit Ron," Hermione said, looking over to see him organizing.

"What a coincidence. His detention is is over, right after he places those books back to the shelves," the professor responded.

"Alright then," she said as Ron placed the last of the books. "Bye professor. We'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"A good evening to you," he said, dismissing them both.

Ron raced to the door first, avoiding all contact with Hermione. She, however, didn't like his current attitude. She was of course angry and disappointed by his actions. And here she thought that he was an innocent person that would never harm a fly!

"Ronald Malfoy-Weasley! How dare you abuse your powers to do something so destructive," she huffed, as if she was about to spit flames at him. "Whatever happened to being a good person?"

He simply shunned her by taking a sharp turn to the right of him in order to get away from her as fast as he could.

 _Oh no you don't_ , Hermione said to herself, feeling the determinations flow into her veins.

She was going to get Ron confess to her whether if he liked it or not!

"You better turn around, Ronald! I've got no time for your foolish games. I just want a reasonable answer for your behavior," the brunette warned him.

Suddenly, she saw scales on his arms. Hermione quickened her pace, knowing what he was trying to do next.

"Don't you dare turn into that monstrous beast," Hermione demanded. "You have no idea what I've been through with that snake."

He again, ignored her. Ron spotted the door that would lead him outside to the back of Hogwarts. He snapped his fingers, making Hermione get hit with flipendo in an instant. She went back away from him by sliding on the marble floor, allowing him to get away from her. She frowned upon the action, while feeling hurt that he was giving her the silent treatment.

No matter how many spells he would do on her, she still had that perseverance within her to help him.

\FoaB/

After Hermione went to Hagrid's Hut to fortunately get significant information that Ron had went into the Forbidden Forest, the giant agreed to help her out in catching up to him. The bulky professor grabbed his lantern, knowing that the sun was about the set in mere minutes. Hermione did a simple _lumos_ spell to get some light source for her own.

As they walked around the forest, all they could see was the eerie unknown. It reminded Hermione those horror movies she would watch with her father during the Halloween season. She smiled a bit at the resurfacing memory, though she went back to focusing on her task, which was to find Ron and to help him.

"Yer' sure he 'ad growin' scales on 'im?" Hagrid asked her.

"Positive," said Hermione, as she continued looking around the mysterious forest.

 _THUMP!_

Hermione had her wand at the ready, alerted by the sound. Hagrid took out his wand, which was disguised as an umbrella.

 _THUMP!_

Her ears perked up, knowing where the source of the sound was coming from. She ran to the left of her, following the loud thumps, having Hagrid follow along with her. When she saw arrived near to where the sound was coming from, she was almost positive that it was Ron.

"Ron, please. I just want to help you," Hermione cried out in a pleading voice. "Just stop being so stubborn!"

As soon as she had said those words, she saw a large shadow of a creature looming over her small body. Though, the shadow wasn't even close to resembling the body of a snake. Instead, it was plump and human-like. Hermione slowly turned around, knowing that she had definitely screwed up. Her chocolate brown eyes landed on a huge creature wearing worn-out clothing that had a menacing glare on their neon green eyes. It's odor was unbearable, making Hermione want to puke with disgust. The creature was also, holding a deadly wooden bat that could do a home run to any object.

"MOUNTAIN TROLL!" Hagrid yelled out with shock

Hermione screamed out with fear, as she saw the bat swinging towards her way. Luckily, she dodged on the nick of time. Her hair was flying everywhere, as she avoided the huge bat from the troll. It roared out with anger, frustrated that he couldn't swat her out of his territory.

"Confundus!" Hagrid pointed his wand towards the beast.

The troll dodged it just in time, making it notice that it had, not one, but two targets to swash.

Hermione pointed her wand at it, saying, "Flipe-"

She tripped on a big root from the ancient trees that surrounded the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione screamed with horror, seeing the bat coming to her way.

She closed her eyes, expecting to be hit brutally by the strong force of the troll. Confused to why it didn't happen, she opened her eyes to see the huge troll being tackled by a long, vast servant. The snake roared aloud, making Hermione's ear drums explode. The troll started to struggle with trying to strangle the snake with little success because of its slipper scales.

The eerie, yellow pair of slits glared at the troll's frightened eyes. It hissed with anger, strategizing to strangle the mountain troll to death, hoping to enjoy the satisfaction of it suffocating on their last breath.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock and fear. How could this day get even more worse than it was. She remembered Ron and her snuggling at her bed, enjoying the fact that they were both content and happy together. Her knees felt weak to the bone, digressing to stand up. Her leg was bleeding a bit from tripping and getting bruised from the stone and dirts she had trip upon.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled out, realizing that her throat was dry. "Let it go! Don't kill it."

The basilisk's face snapps upward, as it obeyed her command. The troll struggled a bit to get up and run, deciding to ditch its heavy, wooden bat. The snake started to hiss its way towards the brunette, completely oblivious to who it was because of his current state. All Ron could remember was that he was a murderous monster.

Hermione faced Hagrid, silently telling him to go off back to his hut and to never tell anyone about this. He nodded his head slowly, leaving Ron and Hermione together.

The basilisk bowed its head down to face her gentle chocolate brown eyes. Her heart started to beat continuously in a rapid pace. Her whole body shivered under the gaze of the creature before her. He exhaled through his nostrils, making her hair blow out a bit. If she could, she would've walked up to him and hug him forever.

His yellow snake-like eyes pierced through her's. The snake moved his head towards her, sniffing her for a minute, until he backed away from her bushy hair. His eyes softened at the sight of the human, confused to why he felt peaceful and safe with her.

"Ron, it's going to be alright. Just calm down," she tried calming him down in a soothing voice. "Do you remember anything? Do you remember me?"

The snake started to carefully wrap his tail around her fragile body to lift her up.

"Ow!" Hermione hissed in pain, looking down to see her leg slowly bleeding from the bruise she had obtained.

Ron flinched at the cry of pain, letting her gently fall back to the patch of dying grass. She looked over to see it worsen by the second, biting her lower lip with a worrisome expression. Her eyes started to water a bit from the pain. His eyes spotted the bleeding bruise, making Ron panic with fear.

All of a sudden, he remembered who she was. She was Hermione Granger. The one who kept him sane. The girl who made his heart beat faster, whenever he was around her.

Ron dove in to roll around Hermione's body protectively. He started to snuggle with her, feeling remorseful of his actions. He felt himself shrinking back into his normal, human size. He laid together with Hermione, wanting her skin to touch his own. He started to care for her wound, using his magic in order for it to look like it was never there before.

"Ron, please," Hermione breathed out.

He closed his eyes and said, "V-voice. Voice in me."

"W-what?"

"Voice make me do it. Voice evil."

Hermione's eyes lit up with a possibility for the voices inside his head, "It's gotta be You-Know-Who! Ron, he's trying to use you!"

"U-use me? Use me again?"

"Use you again?" Hermione asked with perplexity.

Ron pursed his lips together, regretful to what he had just blurted out to her. Hermione decided to save that conversation for another day.

They held onto each other with their hands intertwined together, as they walked back to Hogwarts.

\FoaB/

Ginny couldn't help but to look all over for Draco, wanting to apologize to him for pressuring him to his limits. Sure feeling bad for a Malfoy is weird, but Ginny didn't care. She would always have a tendency to feel guilty acting out at a person who had a miserable life. That certain person so happens to be Draco, a pureblood fanatic. Or at least he forces himself to be one like his father.

As she walked up the Astronomy Tower, wanting to watch the sunset, she came across a slim, lonely figure. His head hung low, as he too had the same idea of watching the sunset. Ginny's eyes widened a bit to see the person's platinum blonde hair. She took deep breaths and summoned her Gryffindor courage to go up to him and say her sorries.

She attentively went up to him, standing by his side awkwardly a bit.

"What do you want now?" Draco murmured with irritation.

"I came here to say sorry," Ginny responded, playing with a loose thread on her Weasley knitted sweater.

He looked down at her, shocked, "W-what?"

"I came here to say sorry! Is that better now?" she snapped accidentally. "Uh, sorry."

"It's alright, I s'pose," the Slytherin shugs. "Well."

"Well what?" Ginny questioned.

"You've apologized to me, no need for you to be here any longer," he shrugged.

"True, but I'd like to talk to you more a bit," she said. "I'm concern, Malfoy."

Draco didn't know what to say. He had never felt anything like it. Someone was actually genuinely concerned for him, other than his mother? There's no way in hell that someone, like Ginny, would come up to him and to help him cope out his messy problems.

He stayed their with undying silence, until he said, "Sure."

Ginny smiled, "Alright."

"So, what are you so concerned about me?" Draco asked her.

"Well, it's about your current state. Malfoy, ever since my first year, I've seen you sitting alone without Goyle, Pansy, or Crabbe by your side genuinely out of being true friends. I've always felt bad for you, even if my parents despise the Malfoys, I just pretended that you weren't one. If you need anyone, you've got me," Ginny whispered. "Though really, if you want to talk with someone, I'm here."

She stood from her spot, leaving Draco with a wide-opened mouth.

\FoaB/

"Severus! The pieces of the book to Ronald's past is starting to move closer together! Look! It's almost there to being whole once again," Dumbledore exclaimed happily, as he pointed to a stone that had been broken into half.

"Impossible. A Weasley and a Malfoy? Preposterous," Snape snarled.

"Love can break the impossible, Severus. Only true love can," the wise old man told him, as he stroked on the feathers of Fawkes the phoenix bird.

The Potions master withered under the mention of _true love._

"I've never believed in this so called ' _true love_ ,' anyway," he left the Headmaster to himself.

\FoaB/

 _I know what you are, Ronald Malfoy-Weasley. I've seen who you truly are._

Ron started to stir a bit from the bone chilling voice.

 _YOU'RE A MURDERER!_

He woke up from his sleep. The red-hair panted feverishly, deciding to hug Hermione closer to him, hoping to dream something better.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo, spooky things that will foreshadow some stuff in the future! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

Annoucement: I know that you know that the Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and ect era is coming near! I decided to do this thing I made up called, _The Five Days of Chapters_ in where I update RWC and FoaB from December 20-25! I better start writing then!

 **Have a great day and please stay safe! :)**


	21. Time Will Tell

**A/N: I'm really ashamed of myself right now. I fell asleep right after I posted the chapter for RWC, forgetting to update FoaB! I'm so sorry for already missing a day for _The Five Days of Chapters_ event. If I could go back in time to change anything, it would be to post this chapter. Don't worry though, another chapter will be posted later tonight as a matter of fact, so double updates (yay)! Anywho, thanks to JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove. loverhr, and BuzzWeasley for your wonder feedback!**

 **As always, feedback is just a delight to read! :)**

Warning: A little graphic scene nearing at the end of the chapter and bits of swearing!

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21 ~ Time Will Tell_**

 _Trying to figure out this life..._

 _Won't you take me by the hand?_  
 _Take me somewhere new._

I'm With You - Avril Lavigne

* * *

Spells flew from across the Room of Requirement. It has already been a week of attending Dumbledore's Army, and Hermione already felt confident in all the spells Harry wanted for them to master. Though, she knew that he was probably going to hide a complication spell until everyone had mastered the others first. By her side was Ron who aimed his wand towards the mannequin, making it fall to its back.

"Great job," Hermione whispered over to him.

He blushed and responded by saying, "Hermione proud?"

"Of course I am," she smiled.

By Ron's side was the Weasley twins, Fred and George, the biggest jokesters in Hogwarts. The two of them would always test their products, either destructive or impressive. They had made their own business since her fourth year. Sure the products seemed interesting but Hermione was digress in buying something from them. She didn't know how many times she had caught the first years getting the more chaotic products.

"Alright, everyone! Get with a partner and practice expelliarmus," The-Boy-Who-Lived instructed them.

Hermione turned to face Ron's shy smile. She gave him an encouraging smile, which hopefully boosted his self-esteem. They faced each other at a certain distance, wand at the ready.

"Ex-"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione casted on him, making his wand fall from his hand.

"Excellent work, Hermione. Keep it up," Harry complimented her, making the brunette blush a bit.

Ron didn't know why, but he felt something he hadn't felt since he saw Hermione with Ernie. A great sense of jealousy ran through his veins, making Ron's eyes narrow at the sight. He thought that Hermione would only blush for him and for him only. The voice in his head also told him all about Harry Potter. He seemed like a cocky wizard.

Ron pointed his wand at Harry, saying, "Expelliarmus."

The wand fell out from Harry's hand. He looked up giving Ron a smile, oblivious to how Ron was feeling towards him.

"Are you alright, Ron? You're giving me that stare again," the brunette said in a concerned tone.

Ron quickly placed a smile upon his face, "Me think about something."

"Uh, alright. Shall we continue on?" Hermione asked him.

"Okay," Ron said, pointed his wand towards her, ready to begin again.

\FoaB/

As days went by, so did their days at Hogwarts. Winter Break was right around the corner, which made a certain Weasley excited. He couldn't wait for meet his parents. He would give all his gratification towards Hermione for doing something so amazing like that to him. However, a certain brunette was going to become a nervous wreck soon. Why had she lied, knowing the consequences?

Hermione looked up to see Ron looking at her with his bright crystal blue eyes. It had seemed frequent that she would always catch him looking at her with… love?

Wait. What am I think about? Ron couldn't possibly fancy me, Hermione chewed on her bottom lip a bit. Or could he?

Ron scooted closer to her, wanting to feel her by his side forever and ever.

"Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, please pay more attention up here, please," came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

They blushed together, making Ron scoot a little farther away from her, which made Hermione sad a bit. When she would take down notes, Ron would steal glances at her, admiring her beautiful. Ron, of course, didn't know how he was truly feeling, whenever he was with her, which was all the time. He felt like a hug wasn't enough anymore. He longed for something. Something he could quite place his lips on just yet.

"Ronald," McGonagall called out his name. "What happened when I use this spell to this button?"

In an instant, Hermione raised her hand up in the air, waiting to be called on.

"Don't know," Ron responded, feeling the tips of his ears heat up from embarrassment.

"Well, maybe next time you should be paying attention up here and not at your desk," her stern voice said over to him. "What is it Miss Granger?"

"It'll turn into a yarn of thread," Hermione said with a smile.

"Correct you are, Miss Granger. 5 points of Gryffindor," McGonagall said with a smile.

Ron's eyes traveled down back to his textbook, feeling like a complete idiot. He had messed up right in front of Hermione's face!

Hermione seemed to sense his feelings, so she said, "It's alright, Ron."

He looked up to her, feeling a sense of relief. She smiled at him, resuming back to her notes. Ron couldn't stand but to feel weak on his knees at how the sun had poured on her, making her look like an angel, just like in his dreams of his. Her eyes sparkled with determination and passion to the work she was doing, while she bit her lower lips made Ron dizzy at the sight.

Ron couldn't help but to hold onto her hands, wanting her to feel the emotions that he was feeling right now.

She looked up at him, giving him a quick smile.

\FoaB/

As Ron and Hermione separated ways, one going to Arithmancy and the other going to Divination, the Malfoy-Weasley couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous to see the mental professor again. Professor Trenwaleny would always look at him with a bizarre stare in her crazy, maddening eyes, which creeped Ron out more than intended to. Her hands would tremble a bit as if there was some sort of earthquake.

If Ron could change any of his classes, if would obviously be Divination.

When he turned to his left, he saw the twins looking at him with a devilish grin that was drawn across their faces.

"G'day to you, Ronnie!" he heard them greeting in sync.

"Hello," Ron responded with a smile, liking the twin's personalities.

"Have you been feeling anything strange lately, lad?" George questioned him with a cheeky grin.

Ron's eyes widened at him. Could he have possibly known these strange feelings he felt for Hermione?

"You see the look in his face, Georgy? He's found himself a bird and it's none other then Miss Granger herself!" Fred exclaimed. "Is that right?"

Ron looked at them as if they had performed the most confusing act he had ever seen in his whole existence. Bird? What the hell did that even mean?

"Blimey, he hasn't heard of the term," George scoffed. "Ron, you don't happen to live under a bloody rock, do you?"

Ron shook his head, still completely oblivious to the term bird.

The twins looked at each other with shock and perplexity.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron! You _fancy_ Granger. You have _a crush_ on her! You _like_ her," the other twin said, making sure he had understood the meaning.

"L-like Hermione?"

"Yes, you wanker! You've fallen for Miss-Know-It-All!"

"Don't call her that," Ron snarled at them menacingly, making them flinch a bit.

"Sorry," they apologized immediately at the death glare they were given.

George then said, "If you need any advice from us, don't be shy to come up to us. We're experts."

With that, they felt a flustered Ron alone in the halls. He went back walking to his next class, still processing what they had said to him. No wonder why he feelings these things for her. He fancies her. Being clueless to love like that, he didn't know how to approach that with ease. Did she have the same feelings for her? Why was he feeling these emotions run through his veins? Was he going mental?

After asked himself if he was mental, he knew that he must've been going mental as of right now.

Right in front of his eyes were Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley sitting next to each other sharing laughs and conversation. The Slytherin's arm was around her neck, as Ginny's head was leaning against his shoulders.

Ron smiled at the sight, wondering if he and Hermione could do that more often.

He merrily marched up to his way to Divination, leaving Ginny and Draco to themselves.

\FoaB/

Hermione went walking up the stairs, fairly excited to see Ron again. She knew how much he despised the class, making Hermione secretly smile with triumph that she had finally got ridden of that horrid class. As she saw the students walking out of Professor Trelawney's classroom, he saw Ron looking at her with frantic eyes. He ran up to here, wanting to see that he wasn't dreaming.

"What did she do to you?" she inquired of what the professor did this time.

"'Mione come with me," he said, pulling her into the classroom with him.

As soon as she walked into the classroom, she could feel like this class was cursed like some kind of voodoo. The overwhelming smell of cinnamon filled her lungs, making her nose wrinkled up at how abundant the scents was. The room was lavished with clothed chairs and rugs that gave the classroom a mysterious look.

"M-Miss Granger," she jumped from the voice of the professor. "Th-the both of you have to see something."

Feeling anxious of the whole thing, she responded by saying, "What is it then?"

"It's about Mr. Weasley. Come closer to me," her voice was frantic and horror-stricken at the same time.

They approached her slowly with an odd look, scared that they would be heading to another dimension away from this place. The two of them closed their eyes, awaiting for what the professor was about to do.

Suddenly, she felt her finger tapping onto their foreheads and into their chest. Hermione was the first to open her eyes. Which she soon regretted afterwards. The whole place was whirling around her, as if she was playing extreme ring-around-the-rosy. Instinctively, she held onto Ron's arm, never wanted to let go of him anytime soon. Ron looked at her and held her back, feeling quite scared for himself as well.

Then, they saw a blurry figure laughing maniacally with malicious. They seemed to be holding something in their hands. They walked closer up to the figure, seeing the Necklace of Malin the hands of the person. Another figure was trying to run away from the person holding the powerful necklace with little success. Their eyes widened with surprise. The person running away just had to be Ron. Though, was the one hold the necklace Hermione or someone else?

Hermione sure hoped that it wasn't her!

After seeing the scene before them, the blurry figure turned into smoke and blew in front of their faces, making Hermione cough a bit. Ron held onto her hand, feeling scared. Hermione held even tighter to his hands, wanted to feel him by her side at all times.

The smoke started to form something else. In an instant, they saw a blurry figure in chains, crying out with desperate pleas to be free, also seeing a figure that was strapped to a chair, struggling to be free. They saw a door opening, allowing another figure to enter in the room with the other. He pointed his fingers at him, and instructed the figure in chains to doing something to the figure that was strapped into a chair. Ron started to back away a little, not wanting to see what was next.

"Ron?" came her concerned voice.

Ron shook his head slowly at her, wanting her to follow him and to back away from the eerie scene. She agreed with him and stayed back with him; they continued on watching whatever the hell Professor Trelawney had put them into.

The chain figure started to cry and tremble with excruciating pain. Suddenly, the strapped figure's chest exploded. Hermione cried out with fear, even if the intestines and blood were just smoke. She closed her eyes at the violence, feeling sorry for the one trapped in chains the one who was strapped to a chair. Hermione had never seen just a sight in her life. Ron went over to her and hugged her tightly close to him. He felt a pain in his chest, feeling Hermione gasped with pain as well. Ron's eyes narrowed at the sight before them.

Using his magic, he made the smokey figures disapparate away. His crystal blue eyes went to look back with Hermione's sad chocolate brown eyes. The whole atmosphere started to twirl around them, getting them back to the cinnamon scented classroom.

The professor looked at them with a surprised look, saying, "Are you just a shocked and scared as I am?"

They both nodded, completely agreeing with the odd teacher for once.

"There's something you must know though," she whispered to them. "One of those scenes was either from the future or the past of Ron."

Hermione's eyes widened with shock and perplexity. She dared to not believe in the weird professor because she had predicted things that weren't even going to happen. Though, she had a gut feeling that those vision were to come true or had already came true.

"You're wrong! None of them happened to Ron. I couldn't," Hermione cried out,wanting to believe it's true.

"Tell that to him. It's his past and future," the professor said to her in a low voice.

Hermione turned to him and asked, "None of that happen. Right?"

Ron looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked at him, suddenly feeling dizzy a bit. The undying silence made her worried for Ron's answer. Ron wanted help from her. He wanted to see that determined face he saw on her ever since he had met her. Her eyes looked lifeless and full of worry and vulnerability. Ron touched her hand, loving the feeling of her skin to his. He had liked her for crying out!

 _Help me…_

 _Help...me._

"Goodbye, professor, we'll be leaving now," Hermione bid a farewell to her.

Hermione dragged Ron out of the classroom, closing the door. Ron felt her gripping him around his freckled neck. The both of them breathed in each other's scent. Ron hooked around her neck, feeling her frizzy hair trickle is nosea bit. Her eyes glistened with sympathy for the poor boy. He held onto her, not giving a care in the world if someone were to walk into them in this memoriable moment. Ron lifted her up towards where he could completely feel for body as if they were one, mind, body, and soul.

"I trying to remember, for you," he breathed outin defeat.

"Let's not think about, until the next day. Alright?" she hugged him closer to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Much spook! There's more to come! Hope you guys liked this chapter. See you later! :)**


	22. Christmas Shopping

**A/N: Second chapter, up and running! RWC is soon to be updated next! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove (I'm pretty sure the review you left on RWC was intended to go on this story), loverhr and colossus13 for your amazing feedback!**

 **As always, feedbacks are always a delight to read! :)**

Warning: Bits of swearing

Disclaimer; You know the drill!

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22 ~ Christmas Shopping**_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Everywhere you go_  
 _Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again_  
 _With candy canes and silver lanes aglow_

It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas - Meredith Wilson

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open to sounds of someone moving around the room. She yawned, making her rub her eyes to see that distinct features of Ron's Weasley colored hair. She smiled at the sight of him looking at her with his calm features. Their eyes bored into each other, enjoying the warmth engulfing them as well. The brunette sat up from her bed, getting a good stretch, cracking her stiff neck in the process. Ron cringed at the sound of the cracking bones.

"G-good moring, 'Mione," Ron greeted her with a sweet smile.

"Morning to you, too," she sat up from her bed to look up to his tall, lanky body. "Are you excited for the Hogsmeade visit for today?"

He eagerly nodded his head, which answer her question completely. His eyes were lit up, as if he was already ready for to open up Christmas presents.

The thought of Christmas coming up made Hermione feel her guilt stabbing her repeatedly.

"Well during our trip there, we could buy some Christmas presents," Hermione suggested.

"Give presents?"

"Yup. Christmas is the day of giving and getting. It would be rather rude to not get a present for the people you care about on Christmas," the brunette informed him. "That's pretty much to point of Christmas. To bring joy."

"Bring joy?" he tilted his head.

"Yes, joy. If you ever want to know what joy is, just be around the person you care about the most," she said to him.

Ron went closer to her, wanting to feel that joy she was talking about. Hermione softly chuckled at his action, holding him closer to her. She had always found it adorable and heart-warming for Ron to do this like this. She knew that from the look on his face, he felt great joy being around her. Her heart was aching with glee, as their hearts beat in sync. His scent filled Hermione's lungs, making her a big tipsy at how she grew to love the smell. Ron's strong arms were around her waist, having Hermione hug him around his freckled neck.

Realizing how long they've been like this, Hermione slowly backed away from him, giving him a quick smile before she went to hit the shower, excited for this new day.

Ron blushed away the hug, making his stomach flying with butterflies. His eyes were filled with such passion for her, that it could literally make people's leg into jello. Ron slapped his cheeks, noting that he and Hermione should do that more often.

He never wanted to lose joy.

\FoaB/

Right after breakfast, they went to their dormitory one last time to get Ron's scarf that he forgot to bring along with him. From Hermione's predicament of the weather, it sure was going to be cold, when they were to get there. Ron swiped his wool materialed scarf from the center table of the room. They were a about to leave, until suddenly they saw Hermione owl, Nightingale.

"Hello there, Nightingale. What brings you here?" she went over to her table to get out a pack of crackers to feed to her owl.

Nightingale made a box land where Ron slept, which was the couch. The box was wrapped in sparkling red wrapping paper and a golden bow on the top of it. Ron was about to open it, before Hermione halted him to proceed with his action. Hermione threw a piece of cracker in the air, making Nightingale catch it in flash, before flying off back to the Owlery.

"Why Hermione stop me?" Ron whined, pouting in the process.

"It's a Christmas present, Ron! You're only suppose to open it on Christmas," Hermione sighed, going over to see who it was from. By the looks of the card, it was from none other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I'll keep this somewhere where you won't be able to have the temptation to rip it open."

Ron groaned out with frustration.

\FoaB/

The small precipitating snow and snowflakes came down from the misty skies. Hogsmeade was covered with snow, making the lights of the place welcoming and heartwarming. The third years were howling with laughter, throwing snowballs at each other. Hagrid walked around the place, shoveling accumulating snow near the shops and pubs. The sounds of merry was too good to be true for anyone if they were to hear it. Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which was at the High Street, was open to all to get a steamy cup of tea or hot chocolate.

Hermione breathed in the smell of marshmallows, peppermint, and many more that seemed to surround her and Ron. He pulled her closer to him, enjoying everything, especially her company. Their boots made footprints on the snow, making Ron fascinated of the properties of snow.

As they roamed around, they spotted a third year making a snow angel along with their friend. Ron nudged on the brunette's shoulder, pointing at the boy on the ground, doing jumping-jacks.

"You want to make snow angels?" she inquired, while she smiled at him.

He gently dragged her down to the cold ground. She giggled showing him how to make snow angels. Slowly yet surely, he started to get the hang of it. They looked at each other's eyes, blushing at how cheesy it seemed for them. Hermione always felt like there was something more to their friendship. Something that she longed for.

Someone to love her. To love her for who she was.

Yeah she had her parents, but they weren't there for her 24-7, unlike Ron. Through her faults, she knew that the cause was because of her attending Hogwarts but what could stop a curious muggle to venture in a world no one would believe, until they were to see it? Hermione held onto his warm palms, wanting him to feel welcomed.

She remembered that she had promised herself something, as soon at Ron called her his very own friend.

It was _never_ leave him alone, no matter the cost.

She didn't want him to feel what she felt like during her first four years at Hogwarts. She wanted him to feel carefree and happy forever. It always broke her heart to see him so down at days where the clouds seemed impossible to look past through. The snow kept on falling down on their hairs and chest.

"Are you happy, Ron?" her soft voice pierced through the silent barriers.

"Yes!" he cried out, loving every second with her. "Happy because of Hermione!"

"Aw, Ron. That's really sweet of you," she blushed at his words, feeling loved. "Let's go shopping now, shall we?"

Ron gave a smile that answered her question in a flash. He was the one to stand up first to offer Hermione a hand. She took it and thanked him with a small smile.

Holding each other hands for more warmth, they walked into a gift shop, separating ways to get their gifts in secret. Hermione wandered around the shop, until she saw a snow globe on one of the many shelves. She placed her palms on the glass dome, loving the setting. Inside, there were two figures standing in the snow, holding hands. Hermione also, got two mugs for her parents. She smiled at it, taking it to the cashier for her to pay for the present. The cashier placed it in a bag, thanking her for coming to shop at the place. She gave them a polite smile, even dropping a tip in the jar.

"You didn't get anything?" Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously.

"Already got it," Ron said to her with a shy smile.

"Alright then, I guess all we have left is to go to Puddifoot's to wrap this Hogsmeade visit up," she said, as they left the store. "I heard they've got a deal during the Christmas season."

Ron down at her, "Thank you."

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" Hermione questioned her with perplexity.

"For giving me love," he whispered to her shyly.

"Ron," she breathed out, feeling jelly on her knees. "You're just the sweetest thing."

They hugged again, not wanting him to feel shy whenever he were to confess something.

"Excuse me?" came a high pitched sound that could break glass from miles away. "There are people waiting for you to get out of the way!"

They turned around from the awfully familiar voice of the person. To their horror, they saw Lavender Brown, wearing a pink sweater and beanie. Her eyes will filled with irritation at the sight of her ex-boyfriend and Hermione sharing an intimate moment. Hermione's demeanor and self-esteem deteriorated at how she would compare herself to Lavender's looks.

"Just leave us alone, Lavender," Hermione scoffed at her. "Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?"

"I have, but you haven't!" she shrieked back.

"You're just an ignorant bimbo. Did you know that?"

"Well you're such a slut. Did _you_ know that?"

Hermione had never felt such anger towards a person like Lavender before. Her nose flared with anger, as his eyes were on fire. If they were in a cartoon, both of their ears would be blowing out steam.

Lavender looked up at Ron's rage filled face, having the courage to say, "Well guess what, Won-Won. Hermione's love for you is fake! I know Hermione more than you think I do. I know her intentions for you, and I suggest you get away from her as soon as you can."

The blonde stomped out of their way, leaving them to ponder in their thoughts.

Hermione looked over at him, seeing his sorrow filled face. Hermione wrapped around his waist.

"Don't believe in anything she said back there, Ron," Hermione sighed out sadly, continuing their way up to the tea shop.

They gingerly took their seats, both ordering themselves a mug of hot and creamy hot chocolate. Ron took a sip of it, loving how the warmth of the drink overtook him with bliss. Hermione snorted a bit at him, as soon at he took off his lips from the drink. Upon his lips was a whipcream mustache, making him look like a mix of Dumbledore and Santa Claus combined. Who could blame Hermione?

When she first saw Dumbledore, she thought he was seeing Santa,

Ron started to blush with embarrassment. Hermione pointed at the area of her upper lip. Ron wipe it away, looking down to see the cream on his sleeves. He laughed along with her.

Soon, they both forgot about their incident with Lavender.

\FoaB/

As Hermione got ready for bed, she spotted Ron looking over the animating picture of him and his parents. She laid on her bed, ashamed of her actions. As Ron smiled with joy, excited to see his parents, it left Hermione to cry in her sleep, scared of what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N: More chapters are to come! Have a wonderful day! :)**


	23. True Bliss

**A/N: Guess who's back from exams week. Oh my goodness, I've tried really hard to at least get a chapter done for RWC and FoaB, but I had just too much to worry about and stress about. What's pretty cool is that it all turned out well in the end. I accomplished writing a chapter with 4,000+ for FoaB and I passed my semester finals with flying colors. Yesterday was just such a great day for me because I FINALLY had time to work on my fanfictions. Thanks to JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, BuzzWeasley, and colossus13 for your incredible feedback! Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **As always, feedback is just amazing! :D**

Warning: Bits of swearing

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23 ~ True Bliss**_

 _And if I lost the map_

 _If I lost it all_  
 _Or fell into the trap_  
 _Then she'd call_  
 _When you're tired of racing_  
 _And you find you never left the start_  
 _Come on baby_  
 _Don't let it break your heart_

Don't Let It Break Your Heart - Coldplay

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat outside Professor McGonagall's office, giving another try in Ron meeting the Weasleys and getting to know them better. The brunette looked at him, seeing him looking around the room, something she had noticed he does, whenever he's nervous or feeling unease. She played with her thumbs, hoping that their meet and greet would be better than last time.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please come in," came McGonagall's voice.

They stood from their seats, slowly walking in the wide office of the Transfiguration professor. Ron stood there, looking at the two Weasleys. Hermione was by his side, wanting him to know that she'd be there if anything were to happen.

"Oh, dears!" Molly Weasley cried with joy, giving the two teens a bone crushing hug and a peck on the kiss.

"Hello there, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted her with a polite smile.

"Please, call me Molly," she said, giving her a smile. "I'm glad that you've came with Ronald. I got you a gift for Christmas!"

The plump mother went over to Arthur Weasley, who sat there with a concern smile, to get the wrapped up gift box. Hermione thanked her, placing the present to the nearest table, which was behind her.

"Did you receive the present for him?" Molly questioned Hermione.

"Yup," said Hermione, as she went over to hold Ron's sweaty palms.

Ron looked at her, staring at her smile. His whole heart melted at the sight to see the sweet curve that was drawn across Hermione's soft, fragile face. He went over to touch her smile, making her blush a bit by the action. Ron went in front of her, cupping his hands to her cheeks.

"Uh… Ron, not now," she breathed out.

Ron looked at her with perplexity. Did she not like him liking her smile?

"N-No like?" Ron gasped out, feeling harmed.

"No, it's not that. You can do it later at an appropriate time. Now it not the time though," she responded, guilty to see the hurt in his crystal blue eyes.

He slowly brought his hands and arms to his side, looking at her with a hard expression. Maybe she was right, but deep down in his heart he felt like she didn't appreciate him. He swayed to the her side, looking at the floor, not wanting to see her smiling anymore. Her smile was just irresistible to him, to the point that he would do anything to see her smile, even it it cost his life on the line.

McGonagall and the Weasleys knew from their actions that they bond was obviously inseparable. The professor was confused though. She couldn't understand why someone made out of dark magic, could experience anything that involved friendship, even love. This wasn't the boy who made a dangerous fire vortex, he was different from that frightful phase.

"Ahem, well the Weasleys are here to ask you something," McGonagall broke the silence.

"Oh, yes!" Molly went over to look at the two Gryffindors. "We were wondering if you would like come over to the Burrow for winter break."

Hermione's eyes slightly widened at the offer. Never in her life did anyone ask her over to their house. Her eyes softened at how caring and concern Molly was, even if they had just met for a small time. Though, it got her thinking of something. Did she just want to ask her because Ron wouldn't live by her side? Was she just wanting to get to know Ron more than her?

"I-"

"Not now," came Ron's gravelly voice. "S-stay with 'Mione."

"How about you, Hermione?" asked Molly.

"I… I'll just stay home with my parents for the holidays. I really do miss them," Hermione spoke truthfully, feeling a bit guilty that she didn't accept the offer.

"Oh, well that's alright," the mother said, giving them an understanding look. "Though, before I leave. I'd like to talk to you both in private. Is that okay with you?"

They nodded their heads, curious to know what Molly had to say to them. She signalled them over to the corner of the room, letting them stand side by side like always.

"I've heard about you, Hermione. My daughter, Ginny, I remember mentioning you this one time. She talked about how my sons, Bill and Percy, was just like you at how determined and studious you were. I couldn't help to wonder if she was ever going to invite you over to the Burrow. I'd love to see any friend of my children's over to the Burrow."

"I slowly found out that she had never invited you over, which puzzled me. You seemed like a great person, dear. I'm just concern if you're okay."

"Thank you for the concern, Molly," Hermione started in a whisper. "Ginny to me is just a small friend of mine. We don't really hand out together because she's usual with other people. So, I would just sit at lunch alone and stay at the library, until I was ready to go to bed. I didn't want to tell Ginny because I didn't want to her to feel guilty. I guess I just wanted her to spend more time with people who were better than me in many different levels. I didn't want her to worry about me that much."

The mother looked at her a shocked expression, while Ron looked at her sympathy, knowing that he too, had contributed in her loneliness.

"Though, I know now that I was the cause of this mess of our friendship and her's. During the Yule Ball, I overheard my 'friends' talking behind my back. I thought they were my friends, but I was wrong. I felt so betrayed at their action, that I had shut myself away from everyone. The consequences were that my small friendship with Ginny had just became smaller and smaller to the point in where all we do is say a greeting and go on with our day."

"I was so lonely."

Hermione then looked up to meet Ron's glistening eyes, "Until I met him. Ron changed my life in a way I've never thought it could've been like."

Ron went over to hug her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Small tears streamed down Hermione's face,while sniffing the earthy scent of the Malfoy-Weasley. She hugged back, loving the comfort coming from him. She then, realized that Molly was still there, just watching them hug it out. Hermione broke the hug, swiftly wiping the remaining of her tears away.

"Hermione, you were never alone," Molly whispered over to her in a soothing voice. "If you ever need help, the Burrow will always be your other home."

Hermione went over to hug her, crying on her shoulders, soon realizing that she had just found her second mother.

\FoaB/

It was the final day of the term, before all of the students and teachers could relax over their winter break. Ron and Hermione looked over to see Luna Lovegood performing the expecto patronus charm in one go to cast before her a mystical rabbit, that hopped happily around the Room of Requirement. Ron waved his wand, saying the spell once with with no success.

Hermione tried to think of her happiest memory. She looked over at Ron, which coincidently triggered a memory. Ron looked up to her, looking into her soul to see the moment in which he felt was his happiest memory.

 _"Will you be my friend?" She confidently asked to boy. He slowly turned his head to face her nervous figure. His eyes slightly widened by the question. The boy touched her soft untamed mass of curly hair, gently, scared he might ruin the moment._

 _He nodded his head, smiling broadly. Shocked, Hermione's mouth was gaped. Hermione felt as if though she could just shout from the top of lungs at the world declaring she finally had a friend._

 _This boy was her first friend, she ever had._

"Expecto patronum!" they both said in the same time.

Magically, whimsical, ghost-like animals appeared from their wand. The sight made both of them filled with everlasting happiness.

Bursting from Hermione's vinewood wand was otter that playfully swimmed around her, making Hermione's chocolate brown eyes sparkle with glee. As the otter twirled around her, it left a trail of the mist behind.

Casted from Ron's wand was a jack russell terrier. To his surprise, it seemed to be on a leash that was attached to his wand. The dog started to run wildly around the room, making him Ron all over the place to keep the dog in check.

Hermione laughed at the sight, which made her patronus follow the dog. She followed along the otter, seeing the dog spot at the sight of type of weasel. It barked at it with happiness. The otter twirled around it, wanting to play chase with it.

Ron looked down to see the leash disappear from this wand, letting the dog run around the room, chasing the joyful otter around the room. Harry looked over at them, smiling the sight. He felt happy for Hermione to have a friend like him.

If they did become a couple, Harry wouldn't be surprised at all.

\FoaB/

The brunette sat at on her bed, packing the last of her stuff, ready to go home to her parents. She tripled checked to see if all her stuff was there making sure that everything was in place, so she wouldn't have to face leaving something behind. With attentive eyes, she looked over to see Ron staring at her with frightening blue eyes. She looked at him with confusion, completely oblivious to how he was feeling. Did she do something wrong without knowing?

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked him with concern. "D-Did I do something?"

He continued staring at her, not saying anything to her at all.

She walked over to him, slowly. The Gryffindor sat next to him, scared that she might make his mood worsen. Knowing Ron and his traumas as of lately, she didn't want to be the victim. She slid her soft palm over his tight fist, hoping that it would ease him off. Hermione realized that her comfort didn't do anything, making her heart ache.

Suddenly, she felt her lungs constructing a bit. The wall around her seemed to be closing down on her, though her rational side knew that it was just an illusion. Hermione turned to see Ron staring around her, still with that cold, hard expression. The Malfoy-Weasley pushed her away from him, not wanting to harm her from his rage.

" _I'll make a monster out of you, boy."_

Ron could hear his uncle's voice ringing in his head.

" _First things first, you want to stare at your victim with malicious eyes. Let them pitifully plead and then… YOU STRIKE!"_

"AHH!" sharp, excruciating pain went to Hermione's head.

Her head was pounding, feeling like each thump could be heard from outside. She was squirming, wanting her sufferings to end. All she could hear was ringing, not being able to her Ron screaming with fear. Her vision was blurry, as he felt her body heat starting to slip away from her.

The squirming stopped, though her pain continued to pour over her like moltening, hot lava. Hermione started to whimper, feeling like she could just drop unconscious here and now.

Ron's crystal blue eyes that were once filled with happiness was replaced with guilt and sorrow. His eyes were widened to its limits, as his mouth was agape of his actions. He sat on his knees very swiftly to Hermione's side.

With shaky, sweaty palms, he placed them on Hermione's soft cheeks.

In an instant, Hermione felt warmth being brought to her. Her vision became more coherent, as she saw a freckled face with an expression of fear and guilt drawn in his features, as his red-orange hair was unkempt. Their eyes sparkled with renewed hope to see each other well and alive. She gently placed her palms over his hands. Her lips trembled, as little beads of tears slowly trickled down.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you," Hermione wheezed out, feeling her throat was dry. "Well, whatever I've done to you that is."

"N-no. Hermione not at fault. My fault. I - I see uncle. Uncle evil," Ron said to her, looking deep into her eyes, begging her for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"You heard you uncle again? W-what did he say to you this time?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Wants me to be a m-monster," Ron looked down, obviously ashamed of his actions. "Tried not to hurt you."

Hermione slowly yet surely sat up to look at the time, seeing that they were a little late to get with the other students to the train station.

"Come on! We're running a little late!" Hermione started to panic, as she stood up.

Ron followed her, seeing her facial expression, making him worried and concern for her. He hated to see Hermione like this. To at least pay her back a bit, he held onto her left hand gently. She looked up at him to meet his sparkling crystal blue eyes. Deep in her heart, she saw fire in his eyes that longed for something. Something that he knew he could win if he just had the effort and luck to do it.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself float, feeling the panic and the weight on her slowly diminish. She then saw their luggages being lifted into the air. Her curly, bushy mane started to rise, as she felt the gravity change drastically.

She then felt herself spinning slowly, only seeing Ron's handsome features that she knew and loved. That was then, it flashed white very briefly. She took Ron's hand tighter, scared by the sudden flash that appeared in his vision.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor cried out, waving his hands.

Hermione then saw a train before them. She jumped at the sight, seeing that Ron and her had arrived here magically along with their luggages.

"H-how did… Nevermind, let's just go," Hermione instructed him.

"Wh-what that!" Ron looked completely awestruck by the sight of the vast transportation before them.

Hermione smiled, "It's called a train. It helps you go to your location."

He happily Ron used his powers so that the luggages could float and follow them. They entered the train and went to an empty compartment. They sat next to each other, making the other empty seat in front of them as a place in where they had their luggages set aside there. Hermione got out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, and merrily read it to herself. Ron couldn't help but to take a few glances at her determined face.

Ron leaned his head towards her bushy, pillow-like hair, letting slumber consume him.

…

He await from his sleep to find himself lying on the seat, without a mane of brown curls in sight. His eyes widened with worry and fear of what may have happened to Hermione. Why did she leave him like this?

"'Mione?" his voice quivered, feeling lost without her.

Maybe he had scared her off. After all, he had harmed her, nearly torturing her 'til she was lifeless.

When he received no answer, he really started to panic.

Suddenly, the train stopped and all the lights went out.

Did he do that?

His head turned, when he heard the compartment door sliding to reveal a scared looking Hermione. She swiftly closed it and face him with concern, angry eyes. Her hair was in a state of absolute mess.

"Ronald, I know you did this," she said in a whisper, as they heard people panicking outside. "What is the meaning of this!"

Ron gulped down the lump that formed in his throat. Her eyes never left him, as he started to tremble. Not only did he think Hermione abandoned him, but now she was angry with him! His hands started to shake, not being able to stop himself. He saw the fear in her eyes. He was the cause of making her scared!

"I - I…"

"You what?"

"I - I'm scary," he said. "I hurt and scare Hermione."

The lights went back on slowly. Their visions started to become more coherent than it was just a second ago. The cold breeze from the outside started to lurk over their bodies. Her chocolate brown eyes looked deep into his saddened, crystal blue eyes. She tried reaching out a hand towards him, but he backed away, scared that he was going to end up hurting her again.

As he backed away from her, he ran out of the compartment. Hermione ran away him, searching for an answer. She had to tell him that she had forgave him. Guilt stirred in her, feeling bad that he yelled at him like that when really, he was just worried for her and her alone. She took a step forward, only to bump into the Slytherin prince himself.

"Oh, it's you," Draco looked at her with a crooked smile. "Came to have more fun with me, mudblood?"

Hermione wasn't in the mood to yell at him, so she tried to push him out of the way with little to nothing success.

He gripped onto her wrist tightly, "You're not going anywhere, Granger."

"Oh, yes I am! I have something urgent to do, and I don't want a foolish pureblood frantic to stop me from getting to my best friend!" she felt herself blushing at her implying about Ron.

Before Draco could retort, he was pulled back by a person who was a little taller than Hermione. She had long red-orange hair and brown eyes that was currently narrowed. The Slytherin turned around to be faced by Ginny Weasley's pissed off face.

"What did I say about calling her the 'm' word?" Ginny said, with her hands on her hips, giving a perfect impression of her mother.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled to her.

"I shouldn't be the one you're suppose to apologize to," the Weasley spat at him.

Draco turned around, looking red like a tomato, "S-sorry."

"You're forgiven… I guess," Hermione said to him.

"If I ever see you going off being a prat like that ever again, I'm never going to bake you my scones anymore!"

His eyes widened at the declaration. Draco would die to eat one of Ginny's scones, "It w-won't happen again!"

"It better not," she glared at him.

Ginny turned to face Hermione with a smile, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Hermione mumbled. "Thanks."

"It's nothing," Ginny said with a smile. "Hey, aren't you and my supposed cousin suppose to be together?"

"He… He just needs some time alone," her eyes and voice trailed off, as she stared at the ground.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Well, if you ned anything, just owl me or something."

They nodded each other a farewell, leaving Hermione to continue her search in finding Ron. Her attentive legs went speed walking towards the door Ron went to. She had never seen this part of the train before. Could've Ron made that?

The thought made Hermione even more concerned and scared of the possible repercussion. Her sweaty palms were placed on the cold surface of the door nob. Her wand was at reach, ready to fire any spells if needed to protect herself and Ron.

 _Clink._

The door creaked open, revealing nothing but the unknown. A wave of unease danced around Hermione's figure. Her eyes were wide open with wariness. She entered her whole self into the room, seeing nothing but the never ending darkness that surrounded her.

"Lumos," she said, making the tip of her wand light up.

Her heart started to beat profoundly at the new room she found herself in. She was never too keen in finding herself in a situation in where she didn't know what to do. That was then, she heard footsteps, faint from loud and vise versa. Her wand followed along to where the sound might've possibly be produced from. Her face was drawn into fear.

 _Come on! You're a Gryffindor, for crying out loud,_ Hermione scolded herself. _You can do this! Do this for Ron!_

She held her head high, hoping to see Ron already.

"Ron," Hermione whispered out his name very softly. "Where are you?"

"LEAVE." his loud, demanding voice yelled at her.

She jumped at his harsh voice. Never in her life would she hear Ron yelling at her like that in such a frightening volume. Hermione started to back away, seeing eerie yellow eyes. She squeaked out at the sight, pushing Ron on instinct. She took one step forwards, to only be held by her wrist very tightly by him. She screamed out, trying to break free from his grasp.

"R-RON, HELP ME!" she yelped out, not realizing that Ron was the one who was holding her.

His eyes widened at the plea, slowly loosening his grip on her. His eyes turned back to his sparkling crystal blue eyes. The room started to light up. Her eyes looked at the front of herself to see the person who grabbed onto her. It was none other than Ron's apologetic filled face.

"Ron," she said his name with desperation. "I… I didn't mean to disturb you if I did."

The light started to glow a little brighter.

"No. My fault. I act out and make you scared again," his face pouted with genuine sadness. "Not safe with me."

Hermione held onto his cold palms into her warmth. He looked up to see her warm chocolate brown eyes that yearned for her presence and understanding. The smell of her honey shampoo blew Ron away, making him feel a bit tipsy as if she was some sort of drug to him. Her eyes were glistening at the sight of how sorrowful Ron looked currently.

"Please, listen to me, Ron. Listen to what I have to say," her voice was soothing to his ears. "We all make mistakes, Ron. None of us are perfect. It's okay to make mistakes, as long at it isn't intentional."

"You scared of me though," he sighed out, looking at his shoes.

"That won't stop me from being your friend!" Hermione whispered loudly at him. "Ronald, I know why you're feeling like this. Please, you're not a bad person. You're a good man."

"If I a good man, then why Hermione keep on scolding me!" Ron yelled at her, making the light start to dim out a bit progressively.

"It was for your own good, Ron. You need to know when enough is enough," Hermione tried to rationalize to him to the best of her abilities. "I scold you because I care about you! Are you really that thick-headed, Ronald!?"

"You not care, you only want Ron for friend, so you no be lonely," he hissed at her, showing her a flash of his yellow slits.

 _It's got to be the voice trying to persuade him into these emotions he's not too familiar with. You-Know-Who is such a bastard_ , Hermione's eyes narrowed at the thought of the Dark Lord messing with Ron's head again.

That was then, Ron's vision became so blurry that he couldn't identify the person in front of her any longer.

"Ron, don't listen to him. Listen to me. I'm your best friend," she breathed out.

Ron's face scrunched up into a perspicuous scowl, "What you talking about?"

"Fight it, Ron. Fight him, until he goes away, so he'll hopefully just leave you alone," Hermione said to him, looking deep into his eyes. "Please."

 _Come on, Ronald. This is your chance to shine for dear Uncle Vincent. He would be proud of you, if you were to harm his girl even further. After all, that was your intended destiny. Not to make a silly friend from the likes of this foul muggleborn._

"Ron…"

 _She's just getting in your way! Get rid of her already!_

"Ron!"

His outstretched his arms towards her body, following the Dark Lord's commands without any emotions on display. Her whole figure was turned upside down, making her bushy hair dangle from side to side as if she was getting hanged. Her eyes widened to see to see a sharp needle close to her frightened brown eyes.

"RON!" Hermione choked out his name, feeling blood rush to her head. "P-please! You're not a monster! I believe that you're not a monster!"

Ron just stared at her with squinting eyes. That voice. It sounded awfully familiar to him. Monster. She thought that he wasn't a monster of sorts. That was then, be heard the person whimpering his name over and over again with desperation dripping from their sayings and pleas.

Then, his eyes widened. Love. That was all he felt. Great love. The love of something he wouldn't quite describe. So much love, that the voice inside of him started to fade away from his mind and soul. His lips trembled at the sight of the person who held his heart in her own hands with such tender, love, and care. His vision became crystal clear to his naked eyes. The needle dropped, making a small clink when it went to hit the floor. She was then, gently placed on the ground safely.

The light started to glow continuously, until all they could see was each other's eyes.

"I - I -"

She hugged him around his freckled neck, crying on his shoulders. He too cried on her shoulders, as they tried to forget what had just happened. Ron held her so tightly, feeling so sick of his repulsive thoughts in possibly killing Hermione right then and there, without even in control of his own actions.

"No more… No more…" Ron sobbed out, begging for her forgiveness as if his life was on the line.

"That's right," Hermione whispered softly to his ear. "No more. The pain will be over, soon."

Love.

Love was what they all felt in that moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you guys haven't heard already, in Tumblr, there's this thing called the Romione Awards in where Romione authors and artist alike compile and show the many works dedicated to the Romione fandom. If you're interested in it, just go and search up the user romioneawards! (witout the exclamation point lol) Also, if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my user is accioronandmione (how fitting).

I'm working on the next chapter for RWC so stay in tune for that jazzy chapter!

Have a great day and please stay safe! :)


	24. Painful Musings

**A/N: Hello there fellow reader! If you haven't noticed, I haven't updated in over a month, which is horrible in my part. I've explained why I was so out of line with my updates on RWC. To give a short summary, is went something like this: life, school, and stress! Every since my return, it feels good to be doing something other than a project. If you love lengthy chapters with 4,000+ words, you're in for a treat! Anyways, let's get started!**

 **As always, leaving a review is something that would cheer me up! :D**

Warning: The usual

Disclaimer: The usual

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24 ~ Painful Musings**_

 _I'm standing on a bridge_  
 _I'm waitin' in the dark_  
 _I thought that you'd be here by now_  
 _There's nothing but the rain_  
 _No footsteps on the ground_  
 _I'm listening but there's no sound_

I'm With You - Avril Lavigne

* * *

The train took a halt, after hours upon hours on their train ride. During the train ride, Hermione fell asleep on Ron's broad shoulders. It allowed him to admire at how content she looked like, when she was asleep. The train whistle blew loudly, alerting the passengers that there were back on Platform 9 ¾.

Ron gave her a nudge that was enough to wake her up fully. She yawned out, giving Ron a shy smile, in which is responded with a smile as well. They gathered their belongings, heading out of their compartment to meet up with Hermione's parents.

"Come on, Ron. My parents are waiting for us," Hermione said to him, as he took a bit too long to pick up the scraps of wrappings from the sweets he ate.

"Hermione has parents?" his small voice piped in.

She knew for a fact that Ron was very sensitive, when it came to the mentioning of parents. That just made Hermione feel the tension rising, as he heart started to ache with pain. She was not looking forward to when Christmas came.

"Y-yea," she mumbled quietly. "Let's just go out."

Ron nodded slowly. He didn't know why, but he was feeling the same exact emotion, when Hermione started to hang out with Ernie and not him. The Malfoy-Weasley felt great envy that Hermione got to see her parents, but not him. Then again, she had promised that his parents would come.

That thought seemed to cheer his spirits up, as he merrily followed Hermione to meet her parents.

As they went down the steps, they spotted a couple with huge smiles on their face. A man with an average height stood there, with a petite woman. The man had dark brown eyes and wavy, dark hair. The woman had gentle hazel eyes and messy hair that was tied in a tight bun. They wore muggle clothing as well.

"Hermione, dear!" her mother cried out with joy.

"Mum… Dad…" Hermione breathed out with a smile.

Ron looked at the complete family, staring at her with a sense of happiness and envy. Even if he had shunned the idea, it would've never gone away fully. Before Ron went with to the train, he cutted out of picture of him and his parents, so he dug into his pockets to feel it with him. The Malfoy-Weasley took it out, looking at it with a sad smile. That was then, he realized Hermione and her parents were looking straight at him.

"This is Ron. My best friend," Hermione introduced him to her parents, giving him an encouraging smile.

"H-Hello," Ron whispered, shyly waving at them.

"This was the one you've been talking about, dear?" Hermione's mother asked her; Hermione responded with a simple nod. "Thank you for making our Hermione happy!"

Ron gave them a lopsided grin, "Welcome."

"Anyways, your father and I have made some lasagna for you and Ron."

"Really? Well, let's go now!" the brunette said happily.

As they made their way to the muggle transportation, known as the car, Ron walked slowly to it, staring at it with awe. He had never seen something so interesting in his whole life! Hermione opened the door, letting him and her sit at the back. Ron couldn't help but to look everywhere. She seemed to notice his behavior, making her chuckle softly.

"We're in a car," she said to him.

"Cer?" Ron tried pronouncing the word.

"Close enough," she shrugged.

His father turned on the car, making Ron jump a bit. As the motor and engine started to roar, Ron couldn't help but to be scared for his life.

Suddenly, her father started to accelerate, making Ron awe at it in motion. He happily looked out the window, eyes wide open for him to take in every detail of the Earth. The trees were dancing in the wind, while the sunset shone on them, giving Ron a sense of warmth. He looked up to see the clouds, swearing that he saw a cloud that looked like a circle.

"'Mione! 'Mione!" Ron cried out with happiness. "Cloud look like wand!"

She gazed up to the darkening sky, seeing what he was seeing.

"Isn't that wonderful," she commented.

As they drove by more cars, in where Ron squealed with delight at every car he saw during their trip to her house, they had finally made it to the Granger's residence. Ron was the first one to step out of the car, taking in the two-story house. It was painted white with a mix of light grey. There was a flower bed of many colorful flowers. Though, what caught his action was the red flower at the bushes that were leaned against the facade of the house.

He approached the bush, gently touching the new flower.

"Looks like he took interest in your rose garden, Linda," Hermione's father grinned at her.

"Seems like it," she responded with a mirroring grin.

"Ron!" Hermione called out. "Don't touch those!"

"Let him, Hermione," her mother stopped her from going any further. "Let him experience the Earth."

Hermione blushed with embarrassment, feeling her lips pursed.

"If he wants to see more of them, let him in the backyard. That's where all the roses are anyway," she gave her daughter a smile, as they carried their luggages in the house.

The brunette turned her attention back to her best friend, who was observing every detail of the rose's petals and magnificent hue that had clearly caught his full attention.

"You know, there's more at the backyard," Hermione whispered to him, not feeling quite sure why she felt shy around him.

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up even more.

She nodded her head; he went rushing into the house, making Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at how childish Ron could really be. Hermione entered the house, closing the locking the doors behind her. She looked around the living room, feeling her homesickness dissolve. She breathed in the scent of cinnamon, as they looked at the unchanged room before her.

The whole room was painted light grey, making the furniture in there the same color. There, see saw the long L couch at the corner of the room. Right in front of it was the welcoming fireplace that bursted with life. The floor was polished pine wood, which fitted in with the pine furnitures. To the left of her were shelves upon shelves of her achievements and family pictures.

Ron stopped to look at the inanimate pictures with intent.

"Hermione?" he croaked out, grazing her fingertips on a picture of her during primary school.

"Yup," she sighed, looking to see her fake smile. "That isn't the best one."

She reached farther to the left of her, grabbing a family picture of her parents and her together, genuinely smiling towards the camera.

"I can still never forget about this one," she whispered out in a small, tiny voice. "I will never forget."

Ron seemed to see her close to tears, which made him hold onto her hands softly. He stared into her pool of chocolates, seeing it fogging with sorrow and pain. Something that Ron had to feel and see.

"I - I cut it out," Ron showed her the picture that came from the book about his family tree. "I never forget, too. That mean, Hermione and I are same. It also mean that we can comfort e-each other."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "You're just the sweetest person I've ever met."

"You're the most wonderful person I've ever met," he said, while giving her his heart melting lopsided grin.

They both blushed at each other, realizing that they had just both flirted with one another. It couldn't have been possible for two good friends to suddenly flirt out of the blue. Right?

"Dinner's ready!" came the loud voice of Hermione's father.

"I promise you, after dinner, we'll see the rose garden my mum's had since forever," said Hermione.

He nodded his head, then racing her to the dining room. To none of Ron's surprise, it also gleamed and spread warmth across his whole body. He'd never thought that he would like a house this much. Ron sat next to Hermione, awaiting to try the lasagna.

He cut a piece of it and placed it on his plate. The steam produced a pleasant aroma of tomato sauce, cheese, spices, and more! Ron took his fork and ate like there was no tomorrow. Sauce flying everywhere, as his lips and cheeks were soon to be covered with the tasty tomato sauce. He'd thought that he could show his appreciation by digging in like a pig, head-first into the lasagna.

As Hermione's parents stared in disgust, a certain brunette was fuming with disappointment and frustration.

"RONALD MALFOY-WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked to the top of her lungs. "How dare you not show appropriate table manners. We've done over this, since the first day we've met!"

Ron stopped eating and faced the shocked faces of the elder Grangers, alongside with Hermione's angered expression. He dropped his fork, quickly wiping off the sauce off his face, feeling ashamed of his actions. He didn't want for this to happen. He just wanted them to see how much he was thankful for the offering of this delectable dinner.

Hermione continued with her scolding, "I'm highly disappointed in you! I expected more from you!"

Ron's head hung low, feeling to embarrassed of his actions to even face anyone as of now.

Hermione's mother seemed to take note of Ron's sudden change in demeanor, so she said to her daughter in a demanding voice, "That's enough, Hermione!"

"B-but mother-"

"Hermione," she said in a stern voice. "Don't bombard him with that kind of behavior! Look what you've done to him!"

His ears were vividly red, as his cheeks were the same color. He got up from his seat, carelessly tucking the chair back with the table. He sotmred out into the backyard, scared for his life of what was going to happen next.

Not only did he just embarrass himself, but he got Hermione in trouble!

"Ron!" Hermione cried out, following her best friend towards the backyard.

She closed the door behind her, seeing that Ron sat on a bench near the garden of rose bushes. Her heart started to beat erratically, as he approached towards Ron. Her eyes glimmered under the young moonlight, feeling as if though the spotlight was on her.

Hermione gingerly sat next to him, giving him a reasonable space between them. Her knees were tucked in along with his head that hung low to the point in where Hermione couldn't see his face anylonger.

As the crickets started to cricket, the owls made small hoots here and there, they had not spoken for what seemed like centuries. Hermione was scared that she had completely lost Ron forever. Everytime he changed from a gleeful, carefree person to a moody, gloomy person, she couldn't help but to feel no longer safe anymore.

She was dealing with a person made out of dark magic. Anything could happen in a matter of seconds. She could be levitated in the air, then being dropped to the ground to her death. She could be suffocating from the magic, or maybe, she could be tortured to death. She found it unlikely that Ron would do any of those, but they could happen one way or the other.

Scared of Ron's abilities, she started to scoot a little farther away from him. Would he even notice?

That was then, she heard crippling coming from the grass that surrounded them. The once healthy olive green grass suddenly turned dry and mundane. It sent chills up her spine, knowing for a fact that Ron was feeling to down that he was killing off living organisms such as plants. She started to shiver a bit at how intimidating his powers could actually be. From happily chirping paper birds to turning into a Basilisk, she couldn't quite grasp into that reality.

"Scared," Ron said darkly. "Scared of me."

He had said the last part in a statement, not a question. He knew how he was feeling certainly. Hermione stood from the bench, noticing that her legs wouldn't get her out of this situation or maybe, it was just her.

"I evil?" he said in a strained voice. "Evil like monster?"

He stood from his strange, looking deep into Hermione's frightened eyes. She meet his bloodshot crystal blue eyes that were dull and dim. At this moment, she wished that she could only be seeing his sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

He approached her with slowly, attentive steps.

"Want to be good monster for Hermione. Monster that care for her and give her happiness," he spoke with genuine sincerity that was evident in his voice. "Not a monster who scare her or make her run away from me."

He touched her heart, never leaving her now softened eyes. His touch gave her warmth and comfort. Even if it was only a little of it, she still cherished it with all her heart.

"I have feelings, too," he mumbled. "Hurt and em-embarrassment is what me feel right now. Hurt that Hermione scared of me and embarrassed of stewpeed actions," he rubbed on the back of his neck. "Ate like that because I want to show that I happy of food offer."

"Oh, Ron," she chuckled a bit, while wiping a lonely tear from her right eye. "You have a way with your words, emotions, and actions."

They embraced each other, forgiving their wrong doings.

After that, they stood in front of a the dozens of rose bushes. Hermione crouched down to gently pluck a beautiful, healthy rose from the bush. To show him a better look of it, she twirled it around lightly.

"Here, just be careful of the thorns. They can poke you, if you're not careful," she said to him, as she gave him the red flower.

Ron made the rose float between them, admiring at how beautiful a flower could be. He was fascinated at how the flower grew to be to lovely and vivid miraculously. He carefully, touched the petals, loving the feeling of how smooth and silky it was.

"Beautiful, like Hermione," he gave her s small smile.

She blushed, "Roses symbolizes love. They're mostly commonly given out during Valentine's Day, anniversaries, dates, and more."

"Love?"

"Yes, love."

"What if me give rose to Hermione for Valleytimes Day?" Ron asked her, tilting his head a bit.

"You don't have to!" she found herself controllably blushing.

"Want to!" Ron exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay, fine. You can give me one," she was still blushing. "Just make sure it isn't wilted or else I'll never forgive you."

They both laughed together, exchanging stories and jokes. Staring outside of the window were Hermione's parents, feeling teary eyed to see their daughter growing up into a lady.

Christmas was just around the corner.

\FoaB/

Hermione's eyes woke up to the sound of her door being knocked on. She yawned out quietly, rubbing her eyes a bit. She definitely looked like a Gryffindor lion, minus the flaming hair color. Her periwinkle walls sparkled a bit from the sun pouring from her window and her lavish white curtains. She slowly sat up, running her hand through her mess of a hair.

"Come in," she yawned out, stretching out a bit.

Unsurprisingly, she saw her best friend's towering figure. He ducked a bit, so he could fit through the doorway. He was wearing a plain black shirt and pajama pants that had red and yellow stripes, representing the Gryffindor colors. His hair was unkempt, making Hermione smile at the sight. His eyes were glowing with curiosity and excitement. Something Hermione thoroughly enjoyed seeing almost every single day.

"Hermione!" Ron cried with joy, running up to her, giving her a warm hug. "Morning!"

She chuckled, hugging back, "Good morning to you, too!"

Ron snapped his fingers, making the door close.

He used magic here! He's not suppose to!

Hermione remembered Harry being almost expelled from Hogwarts from using a patronus charm on a dementor, and he wasn't the proper age to do so. Then, she remembered him using magic yesterday!

"Ron, you're no suppose to use magic here!" Hermione was starting to panic. "You're not old enough!"

He tilted his head a bit, perplexed and corned to why she was trembling with fear. What was the right age? Was that some sort of rule he broke again? He used magic yesterday, and he didn't get called out from anyone who worked in Ministry.

However, there was no message from the Ministry to their surprise.

"That's peculiar. The Ministry hasn't detected your use of magic," Hermione whispered. "Which is a good thing actually."

Why didn't they owl them about him using magic? Hermione felt frustrated that Ron was still a puzzle yet to be solved. It might even be the most bizarre and difficult puzzle to solve in her whole life. She despised not being able to know everything in a flick of a wand.

Although, the good thing was that Ron wasn't going to be interrogated by the Ministry. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, seemed very snarky in her opinion. From all of the stories that she had heard from Dumbledore's Army, the Minister seemed nothing but a joke. She had a gut feeling that if they were to find out about Ron's extraordinary powers, they would use him.

The thought of him being used out of his free will broke her heart. From all of those times in where Ron told her about his Uncle Vincent, her sympathy towards him grew stronger. She didn't want him to experience ever feeling imprisoned ever again.

Even if it had cost the life of her.

Ron looked at her, seeing that she was taking a dive in her deep thoughts. He wasn't sure whether to interfere or not.

"H-Hello, 'Mione, are you there?" Ron croaked out, shaking her a bit.

She snapped back into reality, seeing his worried filled face.

She cleared her throat, "Let's go eat breakfast, shall we?"

Ron smiled, lifting her up from the bed, bridal style. Hermione giggled at his action, making Ron smile with delight. He would kill just to see her and to feel her being happy and content. He skipped through stairs, making them go faster towards the dinning table. Ron's face perked up to smell the scent of baked bagels and bacon. They made a turn, soon finding Hermione's father standing there with a cup of dark coffee.

"What in blazes is going on here?" came Mr. Granger's voice.

Ron immediately took a halt, while gently placed Hermione back on her feet.

Hermione's father approached Ron's taller figure, staring him down with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't matter if the both of you are the bestest friend in the whole entire universe, but please don't try and flirt with my daughter young lad!"

"Dad!" Hermione whined. "Please, we were just having fun."

"Oh really," her father looked unconvinced.

"Winston, let them be," her mother came to place her palms onto his husband's shoulder.

Ron looked at them for saddened eyes. Was that what they viewed him as? Someone they didn't trust? He slouched a bit from the thought, thinking that they had hated him because of what he had just done to their daughter. All he did was playfully lift her up bridal style, being caring to offer her a ride downstairs. He knew for a fact that she must've been exhausted from yesterday's ordeal.

"Hermione like what me did. We have good time together!" Ron exclaimed.

"Listen," Hermione's father grunted. "You can't just do that out of nowhere! We barely know you, Ronald."

"Please, leave Ron out of this. He was just trying to help out, really," Hermione explained to her father, not wanting Ron to get into serious trouble. "Dad, I l-"

"Fine!" her father grunted once more. "I won't punish any of you, but if I see the lot of you doing that again, expect to be no mercy."

With that, the two teens gingerly sat next to each other, feeling shook by the declaration from Hermione's father. Ron slowly brought food to his plate, which was obviously out of the ordinary for him. As her mother and father talked, Hermione went to take a small sip from her green tea in which she squirted a bit of lemon and tea. Unsurprisingly, her parents were talking about a busy day that was ahead of them.

"Hermione, dear," she looked up to her mother's soft voice. "I'm afraid we won't go skiing this year. We have a business trip coming up, and we won't have enough time to do the activity."

Hermione hid the frown, "When is it?"

"From Christmas to before you go back to Hogwarts," she replied.

Sensing the disappointment radiating from his best friend, he pulled her soft palms into his, rubbing it a few times to comfort her somehow. By his action, she blushed a bit, but not too evident so that her father could see it. As she plopped a piece of crumshush bacon into her watering mouth, she noticed Ron staring at his food, not even bothering to touch it. It was very out of character for him to just stare at his food, doing nothing but stare.

"We're giving you a huge responsibility, Hermione. We expect you and Ron to not do anything inappropriate, while we're gone," her mother said to her.

"I understand, mother," Hermione responded promptly.

"Since Christmas just right around the corner, your father and I have already gotten you and Ron a present!" her mother cheered.

"Ron, too?" Hermione looked dumbfounded.

"Yup," her father barged into the conversation. "We thought that he deserved a little more affection."

Ron smiled at what he had just heard, "R-Really?"

Hermione smiled at the curve that formed on his face. His cheeks were a bit tinted from feeling flustered by the attention. She simply placed her palm on his thighs, making Ron heat up even more. While they finished digging down to the last of the breakfast, Hermione started to make a little schedule in her head. She knew that she still had the History of Magic essay that would be due, as soon as they got back. Professor McGonagall had assigned them to practice on a transfiguration spell in turning cotton into a sponge.

"Hermione, could you get fetch us the groceries. Your father and I need to sign some papers for the business trip," her thoughts were interrupted by her mother. "You can bring Ron along as well."

"Sure," Hermione gave them a smile.

Ron looked at her, completely puzzled to what a grocery was. Hermione gripped onto his hand, leading them upstairs, in where they would have to get ready.

"Alright, Ron, this is going to be your first time going out into the muggle world. I want you to look nice and spiffy, is that clear?" Hermione said to him, as she picked out her outfit.

"Would that make Hermione happy?"

She smiled, "Of course. Now hurry, time is of the essence."

When Ron got his pair of navy blue jeans and a sweater, he went straight to the restroom to get dressed up. As Hermione started to dress up, she started to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why, but she knew she had changed over the time in where she met Ron. Her eyes no longer had noticeable bags under her eyes, and her eyes seemed brighter and more open in her opinion. She was not that sickeningly pale, too.

She laid on her periwinkle covered bed, musing to herself. Hermione tried making sense of Ron's past so far. She felted great sympathy over him, knowing for a fact that he had a cruel uncle. Uncle Vincent to be exact. His powers were passed down from his father, which lead to many possibilities to how his father got his power. So many complicated thoughts filled her head, making her a bit dizzy. She knew she couldn't overwork herself so easily, for she and Ron had to go out soon.

Knock, knock…

The door slowly opened to reveal a boy with his signature Weasley colored hair, along with his mother's crystal blue orbs. He outstretched his arm towards Hermione.

"Let's go-"

 _Ron found himself looking over a younger version of himself with his parents. He looked about twelve-years-old in this scene. Younger Ron alone in his medium sized room. The cherry wood desk was filled with ink stains and scattered parchment paper. An oil lamp was there right beside his desk, giving his room more life. A small book of shelves sat there at the corner, a worn-out teddy bear was leaning against it. A painted drawing of him and his family was on top of the bookshelf, something Ron looked at once in awhile._

 _His younger version seemed to be practicing on his magic, trying to levitate multiple objects up in the air. His brows were narrowed down in concentration, as he crystal blue eyes were radiating with determination._

 _There were tears streaming down the younger boy, as he started to sniff. His hair was unkempt, something that looks similar to Harry's style of hair._

 _Suddenly, he saw the fire from the oil lantern starting to grow in size. The flame started to flow towards the boy, letting the fire circle around him. His younger self was confused to how he did that. Was that normal?_

 _Although, both of them felt something about this power._

Ron blinked out of his thoughts, taking ragged breaths. He lean himself against the Hermione's dresser. He could hear her scared and concerned voice breaking through his blurry vision and clogged up ears. Her touch seemed to help out in getting a grip into the present.

As he looked up at her, he felt stricken with terrible guilt.

The Weasley was greedy. Greedy for power to be exact, and he didn't know why.

* * *

 **A/N: Spooky! Anywho, this story and RWC have been nominated for the Ron/Hermione 2016 Awards on Tumblr! Voting has started, and I strongly encourage you to vote to which fanfiction and artwork you think should win the category! Who knows, you might stumble across an amazing fanfic or art work dedicated the best couple, ROMIONE!**

Since Christmas time is right around the corner for this story, I think you guys know what's going to happen. Hermione's lies will have consequences sadly, and it's not going to be pretty...

 **Thanks for reading, and please be safe! :D**


	25. The Betrayal

**A/N: Welcome to a new chapter of FoaB, finally! I had exams for the last few weeks since it's nearing the end of the school year (YES)! I want to give a big hug to the peeps who've reviewed last chapter, to my new followers, and to the people who've favorited the story! Also, thanks for the 130 reviews, yay! I hope you guys will enjoy this long, snazzy chapter! Let's get it on. LET'S GET READY FOR THE ROMIONE GOODNESS!**

 **Also, April 25th was my birthday! I wrote this chapter during my party because I was really bored out of my mind!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Mentions of blood and swearing

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...

0o... **HG**...o0

 **0o|\ _From Out and Beyond_ /|o0**

0o... **RW**...o0

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25 ~ The Betrayal**_

 _You're the first face that I see_  
 _And the last thing I think about_  
 _You're the reason that I'm alive_  
 _You're what I can't live without_

Don't Deserve You - Plumb

* * *

Hermione stood there in horror. Ron was experiencing another of his memories resurfacing at the seams. She just let him stand there, seeing a little tear managing to fall from his right eye. Suddenly, he started to crouch over her dresser.

"Ron! Oh, Merlin... Ron!" Hermione cried out, scared of the inevitable.

He jerked up at her cry, his unfocused eyes met her concerned chocolate brown eyes. The Weasley looked out of breath as if he was going to faint from exhaustion. She went up to help him go towards her bed and lay there for a couple of minutes. Just to let him relax and gain conscious back fully. Hermione whimpered involuntarily at how he looked so shocked and in despair during the flashback. Maybe when he was ready to talk, she could be able to know why he looked so miserable.

Was it because of his uncle again? Possibly, he saw his parents. Maybe he saw someone dying.

The brunette shivered at the thought of Ron's suffering. Hermione took his hand into her's, letting their body warmth make them feel comfortable with each other. She brushed his fringe to the left, smiling a bit at how unkempt his hair looked. It was so soft and silky. The sensation was a phenomenon to her.

His eyes fluttered open, making Hermione shoot her hand from his hair. She turned pink, rubbing her left arm awkwardly.

"Her-Hermione?" he croaked out, taking in the frame of the beautiful brunette before him.

She inhaled through her nose with confidence, "You're alright."

"Good for Hermione," he placed on his lopsided grin. A grin Hermione would die for just to see it.

Hermione's pink tint started to intensify slightly, "No need to be so sweet."

"But I wanna," the ginger sat up, looking a bit groggy, to say the least.

Hermione went over to lay down right beside him on the bed in where she slept as a child. Her eyes started to water a bit, remembering those times. The good times and the bad times. The light blue walls in where she helped her father paint it, after begging her parents to let her sleep alone. She stared at the hung up drawings. Drawings she drew when she was still an itsy bitsy toddler. Her good old bookshelf that was filled with muggle books, like fairytales. On that shelf were pictures. Muggle pictures with mostly her holding up an award she achieved, and family pictures. Heck, she might as well slap on a picture of her and Ron.

How did it all go so wrong for her?

She was an intellectual person. Although, she was the type who kept to herself. No wonder why her fellow peers seemed to think of her as a weird, awkwardly social bookworm. Nothing more, nothing less. Just the thought of being so lonely through those years just appeared to be a joke to her. Well, a soon-to-be-joke.

Hermione turned to face Ron, feeling his gentle gaze at her. She found it weird that she could sense him staring into her direction. She had a small smile on her face, trying to hide her deep thoughts from him.

She cleared a throat, "Let's go get our groceries! Shall we?"

"Yay!" Ron smiled with glee.

\FoaB/

"'Mione! Lookie, lookie! Fellyphone and radio!" Ron exclaimed after Hermione had told him about muggle gadgets.

She couldn't help but laugh in hysterics, as she held onto the plastic grocery bags. Ron smiled at her reaction, feeling his heart lighten drastically. He held onto her hand, wanting to advance on. Hermione's house was relatively close to a small square of shops and fast food courts. She looked around to feel a sense of immense nostalgia. She remembered her and her parents would go over to the Willow Lights Park. A park famous for its gorgeous willow trees that have been around since forever. Looking around, she spotted the ice cream parlor she had used to go to every Friday right after school along with her parents.

It only seemed like it was just yesterday.

Hermione hadn't realized she was just standing there, looking like she was in some sort of trance. Ron noticed this immediately, scared that he had just lost Hermione. She stopped laughing. Instead, she was dreamily looking at the ice cream parlor straight ahead. There was a cartoon like a cow with a blue bow on its neck on the big, colorful sign. Ron shook Hermione out of her dream-like trance, making her jump a bit.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione blushed, realizing that she just stood there looking like an idiot.

Ron chuckled, "I scream parlor?"

"Yes, ice cream parlor. I used to go there you know. When I was still in primary school, my parents would always take me there on Friday. I remember begging to my parents wanting the butter pecan ice cream," she seemed to start to tear up a bit. "I - I wish I could just go back in time. A time in where I was just as happy as that. A time in where I wasn't so lonely as I was before you came."

Ron embraced her into his strong, dangly arms. Hermione started to sob at bit at the confession. They took it as a sign of comfort on a chilly day like this. Ron took off it brown gloves to cup Hermione's pink cheeks.

"Me too…" Ron gulped the lump from his throat. "I want to go back in time. So, I can see my parents."

Hermione's eyes started to flicker with guilt.

"But I no worry anymore," Ron whispered to her with a smile. "You know why?"

"Why is that?" Hermione croaked out, already knowing the answer.

"Hermione will bring them to me soon on Christmas!" Ron happily said to her, oblivious to her lie.

The brunette bit her bottom lip in guilt. This was it. She was going to admit that she had lied to him. She, Hermione Jean Granger, had lied to her best friend in the whole entire world. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, but no words formed. She had realized that it was already almost past their curfew time.

"Holy crickets, we've got to go back home!" Hermione informed him with urgency.

In a split of a second, the two love birds started running already the way home.

\FoaB/

It was currently the 24th day of December. Her parents have already gone off to their business trip, leaving two teenagers to their own musings. Ron and Hermione had to endure the long, rigorous lecture they had gotten from her parents about not doing something they shouldn't suppose to be doing.

Of course, when they got to the part of implying that there should not be any sexual action happening anywhere, Ron just looked at them, confused out of his whole mind.

Hermione sighed and blushed at the thought of it. Her feelings for Ron had been escalating to the point in where she started to question her relationship with him. They weren't just any feelings. They were feelings dedicated to her fancying him. The brunette thought that it was weird at how she had fallen in love with her best friend. It seemed rather odd in her opinion.

After meticulously wrapping her present for Ron, which was a snow globe, she placed it under the Christmas tree at the living room. The wrappings she chose were stripes of gold and red, which were obviously the Gryffindor colors.

To her surprise, she spotted they Ron had already finished wrapping his gift in a somewhat satisfying way at how it did it. The box was rather small in comparison to her's and the present they had gotten from Molly Weasley. In evident curiosity, she shook the box to hear a little rattle.

"I thought you said not to open it, until Christmas?" Ron teased her near the doorway.

She jumped, "Geez, you scared me! Also, I'm not trying to open it. I'm just trying to guess what you have here."

"Mhm," he grinned, bringing over a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and two glasses of milk. "For us."

Her cheeks turned pink, "Ron, you didn't really have to do this."

"But I did," he flashed her his famous lopsided grin. "What are best friends for?"

"Y-yea, best friends," she muttered awkwardly, as she gingerly sat next to him on the sofa.

The dim light the fireplace had given them placed them in a welcoming mood. It was just the two of them. Not adults. None of that. She leaned her head on his broad shoulders, taking a deep breath. Her eyes felt heavy already. Her chocolate brown eyes wandered around until she spotted the good old grandfather clock. It was about to strike at midnight, indicating that would be Christmas here very soon.

Never in her whole life, had she felt so petrified for Christmas to come.

A single tear came streaming from her cheeks. Luckily for Ron, he didn't see it because he was busy happily munching on the cookies. Hermione suddenly gave him a tight, bear hug. She started to tear up.

"R-Ron…" she cried out with a strained voice. "I - I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad fr-friend. I've betrayed you. I've betrayed the person I've come to care and cherish every moment I'm with them."

"Her-Hermione?" Ron was started to get worried at the fidgeting figure before him.

Suddenly, all of the weights on her seemed to keep on pushing her downwards, as if it was mocking her to just collapse and fall to her great demise. The room started to feel like she was spinning in circles, the image of Ron's concerned expression hadn't wavered. She became dizzy from this. Her heart was pounding erratically. Her eyes almost felt like they were going to literally explode from off her tears.

"Your parents Ron," she started to hyperventilate. "They're dead! They're dead, Ron! Can't you see? It's been centuries! Centuries, Ronald! I don't know how they died, but they're dead!"

Ron started to shake, "D-dead?"

"They're not living anymore, Ron. They're dead," Hermione confirmed once more, crying out all of her remorse.

"Lied to me?" he said through gritted teeth. "But you're best friend!?"

She flinched at his sudden change of tone. His eyes burned through her frightened brown ones. Suddenly, his eyes started to flicker a color of dangerous yellow. His eyes turned into slits that reminded Hermione of a snake. Her heart started to perish with self-hatred and remorse. Her breathing pattern started to become erratic. Something she took note upon whenever she was about to breakdown.

N-no… I can't breakdown. I can't, Hermione said to herself, gripping onto the arm of the sofa for support.

"I-I thought…" Ron's yellow eyes were widened in shock. "We're best friends! Y-you lied—LIED! _YOU HATE ME!_ "

"R-Ron. Please, let me explain," her strained voice stomped on her throat.

Ron glared at her with such hatred. He had never felt so much hatred towards any person in his whole time being a part of Hermione. The Malfoy-Weasley clenched and unclenched his tight fist. His face was as red as his Weasley colored hair. Yellow, malicious slits were narrowed at the sight in front of him. So much hatred. It was too much in fact.

Then, there was the betrayal. They both knew that Hermione had betrayed him. Her only friend. The brunette looked down, wanting to avoid eye contact with him. She was too ashamed of her actions. How could she have lied to him? It was just any lie that would cover up if you were to break your mother's vase. It was a lie that was tremendously personal to Ron in every way. Hermione remembered seeing the spirit of his parents, telling her to take care of their son.

A fat tear trickled from her left eyes.

" _I. Hate. You._ " Ron growled out the words with such passion, that Hermione felt his pain.

Instantaneously, the big, heavy bookshelf full of books and family pictures came tumbling down with a loud, echoing THUMP! She slowly looked back at Ron, seeing that he had stood from his seat with teary eyes and an angered expression. He outstretched his left hand to what seemed to be a picture of Hermione and her parents.

The muggle picture frame came hovering towards him in a somewhat caring manner. He looked at it with great intent. He grazed his fingers over the three faces. He stopped at the smiling eight-year-old holding a reward that she had received from her school. He hissed at it, looking up briefly to Hermione's petrified stare.

" _You have a family_ ," his voice came out alien-like. Far from his tender tone of comfort. " _I don't._ "

He let the picture circle around them. Ron slowly made the other family pictures circle around them. All of it had the same format. Two proud, beaming parents, and their extraordinary daughter that would never stop smiling with such determination and charisma. Hermione fell on her knees, still trying not to break down. Her gaze never left Ron's intimidating presence.

" _Have you realized what they all have in common_?" he talked explicitly at her in that bone-chilling tone.

Hermione decided not the answer.

Ron hissed at this action, which made him levitate Hermione up in the air. Her trembling body was suspended in the air, as she stared down at utter horror. Here she was again. Seeing the side of Ron she knew that he had hidden from her, after all those moments they spent together. The information on the first day was given to her about the assignment she had been assigned by Dumbledore was a dead giveaway at the possible dangers she was being put into. If something that's associated with dark magic isn't the giveaway, then what? Hermione took the assignment to prove her worth to everyone who had defied her. They called her horrific names none would've even been willing to say in front of their own parents.

After all, she just wanted a friend.

" _YOU'RE ALL HAPPY, DAMMIT!_ " he barked at her with a powerful voice. " _HAPPINESS THAT I WILL NEVER GET FROM EVER AGAIN SINCE MY PARENTS ARE FUCKING DEAD!_ "

Hermione was thrown into the pile of books and shattered glass. She even felt a little shard pricked at her fingers. A little bit of blood was drawn from it, not that it was a surprise or anything. She had just not been so used to seeing actual blood. She found it traumatizing, to say the least. Her already limp body just stared at the person at her very eyes. Some more tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

It's my fault, she accepted her faith at this point.

Out of the blue, Ron made the picture frames burn. One by one, all of them turned into ash. The potent smell of it, made her cough a lot. Hermione started to tear up, watching all of her pictures with her parents waving a farewell, as they burned to ash. She looked away from Ron.

"Maybe, Uncle Vincent was right," Hermione's eyes perked up at the mention of his uncle's name. "I was meant to be a monster."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened with absolute fear. There was no way Ron was planning on killing her. Right? He couldn't take it to the extreme. She started to tremble even more at the thought. The image of her dying at the hands of her best friend,

Actually, ex-best-friend from what they were going through currently.

"Ron, you can't possibly think of that," she rasped out, feeling his frightening presence crawling in her skin.

" _Yes I can,_ " he did a Malfoy-like sneer. " _I have the power and the mindset to do so._ "

It seemed that the last hope she had for him had suddenly slipped from her grasp. He was no longer the goofy, cute Ron she had loved from the start. He was now a frighteningly brooding person that showed no signs of remorse of love. Those twinkling, curious crystal blue orbs were dull and uninviting. His voice was deep in despair than that soft, tender voice that she could listen forever and ever without any complaint.

She hugged herself tightly, replaying all of the reasons to why she loved Ron so much to the point that she was die for him. For him to be happy.

Her eyes came in eye contact with his slits, "Would you be happy if I were to just disappear?"

The boy gave her a deep, thoughtful stare. The inquirement seemed to make his mind configure the complexity of the simple question. Gears started to work in his heart and trapped soul.

" _Yes,_ " he was no longer looking into her eyes, but at the carpet that had been accumulating the ashes. " _I'm pretty sure I would be happy._ "

In that moment, the brunette had accepted her faith.

"K-Kill me then," she gulped. "You said it yourself, Ron. You want me to disappear? Then, kill me."

Ron's eyes widened at her willingness. His eyes started to flicker from blue to yellow, yellow to blue. It kinda seemed like he was trying to fight for control. His fist was no longer clenching. The ginger's unblinking eyes were bulging out as if they were about to pop out of his body at any moment. He was biting the bottom of his lip, eventually drawing out a small amount of blood.

He couldn't control himself anymore…

The furniture around them started to orbit around them, progressively increasing in speed, making both of them feel tipsy from it. The pile of rubbish underneath Hermione joined around the group, leaving her to lay on the carpet. She slowly sat up from her state, looking a little green. When she went to sit up fully, she saw black for a couple of seconds, but it disappeared.

Her erratic breathing, tear-stained face, and bloodshot eyes landed on a particular being in the room who was behind all of this. Her heart broke to see him struggling for what it seemed like for control. She whimpered in sympathy at her friend, feeling so sinful of her lie. If she wouldn't have had lied, none of this would've happened. She wouldn't experience being so blameworthy; he wouldn't have had felt so betrayed and broken down in the dumps because of this.

She cried for Ron and herself, slowly crawling her way towards Ron. All she wanted was to be forgiven of her sin. To be forgiven of being such a traitor towards her only true friend.

Ron slowly looked up to see her approaching him. The person in the midst of all of this chaos and destruction. Her single lie was would break everything.

Before Hermione could embrace him, she was stricken with a dark yellow spell. It flew through her heart, right in front of her very eyes. It took a moment for her to grip back into the reality of the situation. Her body felt like it was on fire, but she couldn't move.

She was paralyzed from the shock.

Hermione started to gasp for air, feeling like someone had just sucked up all of the oxygen in the Earth. Her scared, widened eyes looked down to see blood slowly trickling from her stomach. She lifted her nightgown up a little to see a small gash to the right of her stomach, bleeding like mad. She winced in the pain, feeling her toes curl up from it.

She let go of the fabric to look meet Ron's cold stare. She could see him trying to process what he had just done. A mix of emotion had swarmed him, not knowing what was real or not. Her vision continued to become incomprehensive, hazy from the blurry images.

In a snap, her body collapsed to the ground. She groaned in pain, looking up the ceiling. Hermione felt him coming near her. She painfully twisted to head to meet his eyes once more. This time, it showed no emotion. His stare was blank, as his personality was too. He was nothing more than a hollow shell of what he used to be.

"I'm sorry…" she gasped out, placing her hand on the gash in hopes of trying to stall the blood loss. "If only you knew why I did it…"

" _Don't worry. I know exactly why you've betrayed our friendship,_ " he hissed at her. "Y _ou think it's so fun seeing me suffer. Heads up, if you were truly my friend, you would've never lied to me. You fucking hypocrite._ "

She smiled at this, "I knew you were smarter than what people say about you." Her gaze went back into staring into the ceiling.

" _Excuse me?_ " Ron retorted hotly at her response. " _You dare talk like that to your superior?_ "

Her lips pursed. She gulped the lump from her throat, "I guess you don't take compliments very fondly anymore."

His eyes narrowed at this, " _You're starting to piss me off, Hermione._ "

"Well then, at least we've pissed each other off. I say that we're equal," she said back.

A Malfoy-like sneer crept along his unfamiliar features, " _You won't be saying anything anymore. You're going to suffer from blood loss._ "

"At least you'll get your wish," Hermione smiled a bit. "You'll officially get rid of me. You'll be happy; I want you to be happy."

A moment of silence.

Hermione took a last look at the broken room before her. The unrecognizable house made her tear up a bit, seeing all of her childhood broken into smithereens. Her body gave a little twitch under the suffocating atmosphere they had found themselves in. She took a moment, reminiscing her friendship with her ex-best friend. If she had enough power left in her, she would've given all her gratification towards him. There was another reason why she hadn't spoken yet: she needed to give a memorable, heart-warming closure to the Ron she knows that's still in there.

An idea: Confess your love to him.

"Ron, there's something you need to know," she coughed out.

His ears and eyes were perked up with intent, this outta be good.

Suddenly, all of the tension Hermione had faced was gone. Her eyes were shimmering with refound hope. In those drift of undying silence, she found her Gryffindor courage again. She looked straight into his yellow eyes, showing him that the strong, passionate Hermione was back on board. Her low expression heightened up to become a more concern, loving expression.

"No matter how much you harm me, you're not a monster," she croaked out. "You never were. You're not a monster because you can experience love. You can experience all these emotions that ultimately make up who you are right now."

She paused briefly, recollecting herself, before she can faint into the abyss, "I still care for you, Ron. I want you to be happy because I love seeing you happy. It just gives me another reason why I wanted to live still. If I can make one person genuinely happy, expect my parents, then there is a purpose to live. Someone truly needs me, and I'm willing to be with them forever."

Hermione swore she saw his eyes flickering from those recognizable crystal blue orbs to those unruly yellow eyes. Her heart was being suddenly filled with concern and hope. She knew for a fact that it could be Ron's reaction. She smiled to herself, feeling a sense of hope that the Ron she knew and loved for half of her 5th year in Hogwarts was still in there.

"Come closer, Ron," she whispered, now barely audible.

He automatically came closer to her. She cupped her right hand on his right cheek, soothing her fingers over his freckled cheeks. She looked deeply upon his softening face, smiling a bit from it. Their lips were relatively close, making them both blush from this. She coughed out again. This time, there was a little drop of blood that came from her mouth, that had landed on her chin. Ron looked absolutely horrified at what he had become and had done to the only person who could keep him sane.

The person he fell madly in love with.

"Hermione," he sobbed out, feeling so guilt struck that he had broken down in front of her. "I'm so sorry…! Hermione, forgive. P-please, forgive!"

Hermione simply smiled at him, "You want to know a secret, Ron? Just one, before I go."

He was perplexed to what she was saying, "Go where?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'll come back," she softly said to him. "Anyway, you wanna hear the secret?"

He nodded slowly, still completely fazed by her saying.

It was now or never…

 _"I love you, Ronald Malfoy-Weasley. I've loved you ever since."_

Hermione was looking at the ceiling, feeling her eyes collapsing on her.

She felt so cold; so vulnerable.

Before she was consumed by the darkness, she could've sworn Ron said, _"I love you too, Hermione."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the grim tone to my stories lately! I can't help it. I hope I didn't spook you guys too much about Ron being OOC. Honestly though, would've you had been just as pissed off as him if you found out your best friend, someone who's been there thick and through, suddenly betray you like that? Also, please don't get too mad at Hermione. Next chapter I'll dig in more into that! Also, I'm currently working on RWC, so watch out for that story update.

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Please be safe, and have an amazing day! :D


End file.
